


Universal Chaos

by ItsLavender



Series: Universal Chaos Series [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Max Steel (TV 2013), Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, ItsLavender, Universal Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 58,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLavender/pseuds/ItsLavender
Summary: I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe.I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1: Calculate A Math Attack

_I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe._   
  
_I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning._   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
I woke up to my alarm and I groan. _'Do I really have to go to school? I'd rather sleep'_ I thought sleepily. I reluctantly rolled off my bed and begin my morning routine. 

  
I change out of my pajamas and pull out some capris and a shirt that said ' **NOPE**.' I pull my hair back into a ponytail and then I plop onto my bed to check my phone. 

  
The time read 6:50 am. _'At least I can check on my notifications before my great walk to my bus stop.'_ I thought. I pulled up Google Hangouts and read what my friends had said in the group chat. 

  
I exit out of that app and check other stuff before opening Wattpad. I read a bit of fanfiction until I saw the time say 7:27 am. _'Time to start heading out.'_

  
I grab my backpack, my phone and head out the door. I walk the 1.2 miles from my apartment to my stop and once I'm there, I was sweating and gnats started to fly around me. If you sweat profusely, don't forget that gnats are attracted to sweat. 

  
It was 8 am when other students began arriving at the bus stop. When 8:10 hit, the bus had arrived and I welcomed the cold air conditioning in the bus. Once all the students from the assortment of stops had been picked up, we finally started to head to the school. 

  
It pulls up and I head to the cafeteria to get my breakfast then go to my homeroom/1st period classroom. I go through my usual school day and once I'm in my Geometry class, it happened. 

  
I walk into my Geometry class and got started on the bell work. I had to find _x_ to solve the equation and all that jazz. The few minutes it took me to complete it was how long it took until the back of the classroom burst open. 

  
Everyone grabbed their belongings and went towards the door. The intruders were one giant thing made of stone and the other just floating next to its partner as though it was hesitating. 

  
I then realized what they were; Ultralinks. The stone ultralink looks at all of us and he bellowed a roaring question. "Which one of you puny humans goes by the name _ItsLavender_?" 

  
My blood went cold and my skin felt clammy. _'What do they want with me? I'm pretty sure I never mes_ _sed with any of them.'_ I thought. Because everyone was quiet and crowding the corner that had the door, the stone ultralink decided to flip some desks. 

  
That queued everyone but me to leave. " _Omega x273_ , Link and Weaponize." The stone ultralink commanded the floating ultralink. It hesitated and then it said the one thing that I know it would get in big trouble for. 

  
"I can't. I don't believe that we should attack innocent humans to find ItsLavender as Lord Makino had wanted." _Omega x273_ said. Stone ultralink roared but _Omega x273_ shot a beam at him and the stone ultralink was knocked out of the classroom. 

  
Good thing the classroom was on the second floor. I look at _Omega x273_ and they lock their eye with my own eyes. "I'm very sorry about this invasion, but I am glad that I broke away from Lord Makino. I imagine everyone else will see me as weak as _Atksteel_ and _Torbolt_." It said. 

  
"Is there something I can call you instead of _Omega x273_?" I asked. _Omega x273_ put one of its flipper hands as though they were thinking. "I believe that would be most appropriate. I love your planet's flowers. Do you think you can give me a name from one of those?" It asks. 

  
I think for a moment. Daisy, no. Rose, no. Periwinkle, no. I couldn't think of anything until I think purple. "How about Violet? You have purple on you so it'd make sense." I point out. 

  
Violet flew over to me. "I like that. And what is your designation, human?" She asked. "Alyssa. Now let's get out of here before your ex buddy wakes up and starts to attack us." I say. Violet flies into my backpack and I head out of the classroom and heard the announcements go off. 

  
**_"Attention all teachers and students, you are to head to your evacuation stations. Students who do not know where their teacher's evacuation place is, just follow other students to get to an evacuation point. You are to remain there until the police have taken care of the creature that attacked multiple classes. Thank you and have a great day."_**

  
I roll my eyes but proceeded to the football field. Since I knew that the stone ultralink was looking for me or ItsLavender, I stayed with the rest of the students even if I was endangering them. 

  
Thirty minutes pass and I'm already bored out of my mind. I pull out my phone and just before I got on Wattpad to read, something popped up. I looked around and I heard a lot of students complaining about this pop-up. 

  
But it had a message with it. And I could hardly understand it. The only two words that I processed were _Earth_ and _destruction_. Everyone was panicking and no one knew what was happening. 

  
I open my backpack a bit to look to Violet. "Any idea of the message everyone received?" I asked. "I can only think that it was Makino. Because in another universe, he was defeated by a heroine known as Max Steel. He had help from other humans that called themselves N-Tek." Violet says. 

  
"So if I'm processing this right, the TV show Max Steel is real!?" I ask. "I don't know what you mean by TV show but yes, Max Steel is in fact real." Violet confirms. A smile finds it way onto my face. The biggest smile that also may hurt for a bit after loosening it. 

  
This is the one thing I've dreamed of to happen in a way. Characters from my favorite shows to become real and I could interact with them. Makes me think of other shows that could be real as well. Miraculous, Ninjago, Aikatsu, and so many others!


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Jump Through Portals, Yes?

I check my phone after three minutes from the odd message and the time says 2:30 pm. Sixth period is almost over and they still haven’t called everyone in yet. I frown and just as the bell rang signaling the period was over, everyone remained in the evacuation areas.

“When are they going to let us go inside? This heat is messing up my hair.” One student says. “I'm being baked to a crisp! I’ll wake off campus to find shade or air-conditioning if I have too!” another student says.

I look down to Violet and she studied me from inside my backpack. “I’m sorry about you and all of these other humans having to partake in this drastic event. If I could turn back the clock, I would announce to your school to take cover. Perhaps then no one would complain about this heat.” Violet says.

“Its not your fault. But I still can’t believe that you’re here. But if Makino is real then we probably need to get help.” I point out. I look around at all the students on the football field. Some retreated to the bleachers to sit. Others crowded into small groups and chatted. No one knew if they’d get to go back inside but I felt like I knew how to help.

“Violet, do you think you can hack into the school’s speakers and says that everyone can head to their final class?” I ask. “I’m not sure. But I will try and help. Should I use your principal’s voice when I do the announcement?” she asks.

I just shrug. “I guess. It probably makes sense to make it official. Beats staying in the sweltering heat of Florida.” I say. I just sit on the field as I wait for Violet to do it. Unfortunately, she didn’t make the announcement. The principal did.

**“The creature has been contained and taken in for investigational purposes. You may all return to class and enjoy the rest of your day before the bell releases you for the weekend.”**

I smile but Violet interrupted my thoughts. “I tried to hack into the intercom system but it was vastly secure.” She says sadly. “As long as everyone isn’t roasted by the sun, I think you did your best. Besides, I’d like to try something when we get back to my home.” I say.

The bell rang and sure enough, everyone there was cheering that they could go swimming with their friends or hangout at Andretti's or even the beach. All things I wished I could do but unfortunately, I didn’t have that luxury.

Once my bus dropped me off at my stop, I did my usual walk home. I heard the sound of guys from my bus whooping and boi-ing each other. I sigh and that triggered Violet.

“Is there something wrong, Alyssa?” Violet asks me. “No, its just I’m wondering about life. Like how you’re here or the fact that Makino is out to destroy us. Doesn’t he get full from eating too many planets in the universe?” I joke.

“I don’t know what you are referring to but I believe we should call upon Max Steel and N-Tek to save your planet.” Violet says. I just chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” she asks. “Oh, I’m just thinking about how Steel was when he was reactivated and how he needed to work on his social skills.” I say.

“You know _Atksteel_? When did you meet him?” Violet questioned. “Slow down a nano-second. No, I don’t know him personally. But there’s this show that was made back in 2013. I didn’t know it at the time because I was introduced to this sandbox block game known as Minecraft.” I began. 

“My interests have mostly been inspired by family and friends. One of my cousins showed me Minecraft. One of my brothers showed me Ninjago. A friend of mine showed me Voltron. I started watching and playing many things because of the wonderful people I surrounded myself with.” I finished.

“Seems to me that you have an amazing family and accomplices.” Violet says. I pause from my walking as I see and opening to cross the road to the side I lived on. I run across and I give a small chuckle once I got on the other side.

I continued walking and let my music fill my thoughts. Violet on the other hand, was yaking away to no one in particular. I turn into my apartment complex and smile in relief.

“Almost home. I can finally relax after this action packed day.” I say. “I don’t think you should be celebrating yet. More will come unless Makino is defeated. You need to train.” Violet says.

“Did you say I have to train? Violet, I’m not one for fighting bad guys and exercise. I’m that one person who works behind the scenes and does all the technical work. Analyzing statistics and calculating outcomes. That’s what I can do.” I say.

Violet flies out of my backpack and stares her eye to my two eyes. “You might not realize it yet but you have potential.” Violet points out. I just shake my head. “No, I don’t. All I need to do is worry about my grades. This is all tempting but I know that I can’t do it. Even if this would be my chance to meet Max Steel, I still can’t take it.” I say.

Violet doesn’t answer but instead, she opens what seems like a portal and gestures for me to go in. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” I ask. “Nope! But its really our only option if you weren’t so stubborn.” Violet says pushing me in.

I go through and find myself in a city. Violet retreats to my backpack and I just decided to explore. “Where did you bring me?” I ask Violet. She didn’t answer which bothered me.

I arrive to the city's park and I give a small smile. And then I’m knocked down by a boy around my age. “Woah!” I say hitting the ground. _‘Rude much?’_ I thought in my head.

I get up and the boy is standing there. “Need a hand?” he asks. I shake my head. “I'm good, thanks. Do you happen to know where I am by any chance? My friend brought me here but then ditched me.” I lie.

“Must have been some friend if they didn’t think to tell you that important detail. Copper Canyon.” He says. My eyes widened and the boy seemed surprised.

“The **FRICK**!?” I practically yell. The boy covers my mouth and I tear his hand off of my face. “Maybe it’d be better if I took you home before you freak out.” He began. “I’m sorry. Its just a lot to take in. But if I’m in Copper Canyon, then I just traveled between universes.” I theorized.

“Traveling between universes isn’t possible. Maybe you hit your head-“ I turn to him, eyes locked. “I need to get help for my universe. I know who I need to find but I don’t know where to check first.” I say cutting him off.

“Maybe I can help you look for them. I’m Max.” He says. I just smiled at his answer. I take my backpack off and open it for Violet to peek out a little. “Violet, you should’ve told me that we were going to get Max Steel personally.” I say.

“Did you say you needed Max Steel?” Max asked. I nod. “Glad that you were the one that found me, Max McGrath.” I say. This surprised him.

Violet flies out of the backpack and Max did a double take. “You have an ultralink!? But Makino was destroyed.” He says. “Yeah, and you don’t need to act like this because I know who you are and Violet probably wants to meet Steel.” I say.

Max had a confused look but nodded. “Follow me. And tell your ultralink to hide. We don’t want to draw any attention to us.” He says.

I follow Max to an apartment building and I realized we were going to his place. We enter and he leads me over to the couch. “So how do you know all of this? And how did you meet, what’s her name?” Max asks.

“Violet. Or her ultralink name, _Omega x273_.” I say. Violet comes out again and looks at Max and I. “You two look like you’d be a great couple.” She says. “Violet no! I can’t date him! He’s the reason you brought me here. To stop Makino.” I remind her.

“So that’s why you’re here?” Max asks. “Yep. And sadly, we need your help and N-Tek's help.” I say. Steel decides to come out of Max’s chest and I gave a small smile that faded into a frown.

“I think you were right to get us. But how is Makino back again? I thought we destroyed his core unit.” Steel says. “Trust me. When your school gets attacked by two ultralinks and you befriend one of them, then you could understand how I felt then.” I say.

I look away from the three of them. How could my life flip like this? I know I dreamt of being able to meet the characters of my favorite books and shows but that’s all they were. Dreams that everyone would have. They never come true, the fantasy ones anyways…

“We’ll help you out. But do you think we could know your name?” Max asks. “Alyssa. And we’ll need to get N-Tek before we head back to my universe.” I say. “Alright then, let’s go see my Uncle Ferrus.” Max says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Not Train, Violet

We get there fast because of Max's TURBO Speed mode. Upon entering N-Tek, I just wowed and woahed. I still can’t believe I’m here. I would’ve gone to Ninjago first though if I had known Violet could take me into other universes.

“Welcome to N-Tek.” Max introduces. Steel and Violet float around and from my point of view, I’d say that they like each other. “So, where’s Forge?” I ask.

“Right here.” A voice called in answer. I partially jumped when I heard him. “Uncle Ferrus, hey. So, this is Alyssa and-“ Max gets cut off immediately. “What were you thinking bringing a friend of yours here? N-Tek is a secret organization. And why is Steel flirting with that ultralink?” Forge asks.

“Its fine. She says she’s from another universe and needs our help.” Max says. “And how do you know she didn’t lie to you because she could be with the enemy.” Forge counters.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting but my universe will be destroyed by Makino if you guys can’t stop your family feuds.” I say pushing myself between them. “Makino? But Max and Steel already destroyed him. How is that possible?” Forge asks.

I only shrug. I then decide to turn the attention to Steel and Violet. “Hey love-links, care to join our conversation?” I call out. “We’re not love-links Alyssa, we’re ultralinks.” Violet says as the two fly over.

“I’m pretty sure that was her trying to be funny. Ven Ghan doesn’t understand humor either. I’ll help you out with that Violet.” Steel says.

“It is possible for him to exist in another universe but, I don’t know how he knows my online name and the fact that he probably remembers Max and Steel defeating him.” I suggest.

“If he does have his memories from them, it’ll be harder to defeat him again. He’ll already know what you have to do to take down the Alphalink and his core processing unit. This will be a tough one.” Forge says.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Steel asks. “You two need to train more.” Forge says. “Ah crud. I thought we were done with training. Does Makino have to ruin everything?” Max groans.

“From the wiki in my universe, Makino failed with most of his goals. Its funny when you hear them: ‘Destroy Max Steel; Failed. Rule the universe; Formerly. Destroy the universe and all existence; Failed.’ I have the screenshot saved on my phone.” I say.

“I wouldn’t have thought he still wants us gone. From our past meetings, you’d think he would’ve given up by now.” Steel says.

“If they have to train, is it possible that it could be done in my universe? We don’t know when Makino will strike. And he could be in the third quadrant of the galaxy by now.” I say.

“Then we should start moving. Max, Steel, help pack what we’ll need for this mission.” Forge says before turning to me. “You’ll just have to wait until we’re ready. Violet will be helping us so I’m sorry we’ve got nothing for you to do.”

I just shrug. “I could always take a nap while I wait. Or do my homework because I never got the chance to drop off my backpack.” I say to no one in particular.

After what was two days in this universe, N-Tek is ready to assist my universe.

Violet holds the portal open and slowly but surely, they make it to the other side. Violet and I go last only to see that she brought us to a warehouse. Checking my phone, I had WiFi and used Google Maps to see how far I was from home.

_‘I think this isn’t as bad of a distance as I thought’_ I thought in my head.

I watched as N-Tek soldiers and scientists began to set up the temporary base in the warehouse. Max walks over to me and he’s smiling at me.

“What’s got you all happy?” I asked. “I was thinking that I could take you on a quick flight. If you’re okay with that.” He says.

“That sounds amazing. But, I’m scared of heights.” I say. Max frowns and we turn to find Violet and Steel doing it again.

Those two were practically made for each other. But I knew that once the threat has been dealt with, they’ll return to Copper Canyon as though it never happened.

I check my watch and I groan. “I think I’ll take you up on the flight. I need a ride home pronto. Think you can do that?” I ask.

“No prob. You’ll just have to hold tight and hope I don’t drop you by accident.” Max says.

“You wouldn’t drop an innocent civilian and ruin your name now, would you?” I say with a scowl. 

Max just chuckles. “Lets get you home now.” He says. He and Steel go into flight mode and Max wraps his arms around my waist. _‘Gotta blast!’_ I thought as well flew off.

As well soared through the sky, I opened my eyes and gasped. _‘This is the best view I’ve ever had of my city.’_ I thought.

Finally we land and I smile. Sure I might be smiling too much but I’d rather be happy than sad. Makes it easier to live my life being as weird as I am.

“Thanks Max. Good luck with your training.” I say heading inside. Max waves and soon he flies off.

I drop my backpack onto the floor in my room and flop on my bed. “Uuuuuggghhh. That was exhausting, Violet.” I groan.

Violet flew out of my backpack for like the umpteenth time today. “I know you might not be used to this but its going to be something you do frequently.” She says.

I let my gaze fall on her. “If you’re going to say I need to train, its still a no.” I say.

“That and there might be some other places or ‘universes’ that I’m pretty sure you’d like to see in the near future.” Violet says.

“Can’t I deal with school then this in the summer? I have grades to maintain and a whole lot of exams to be ready for. I’m not a hero type, and I have more important things to worry about then Makino coming to destroy Earth with his army of ultralinks and megalinks.” I say.

I expected Violet to be like _‘No.’_ but she just shrugged.

“I know you want to be a hero like Max Steel but, I don’t think I’d be cut out for the job. But if we teamed up to be a hero pair, we could be called _UltraViolet_. You get top billing in the entire name.” I say.

“Top billing? Is that a term used for owning something or does it refer to the ‘bills’ you humans pay to use water, electricity, and a bunch of other nonessential stuff for a house?” Violet asks.

I shake my head, sitting up on my bed. “I don’t really know what it really means but Max and Steel used it before.” I attempt to explain.

Violet gives a brief ‘Oh' before hearing a sound. “What was that?” she yells.

I chuckled. "That’s my sister’s puppy. Cute and floofy as heck, annoying and pain in the butt.” I say.

Violet dives for my backpack and the door to the room opens to reveal the white floofy pupper.

He runs around the room a bit before coming up to me and starts licking my leg. Then he dashes out of the room all hyper. My sister exits the room and closes the door after retrieving her phone charger.

“Today was eventful. Wonder how it’ll be tomorrow?” I say out loud to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	4. Chapter 4: N-Tek And Other 'Normal' Things

The next morning, I silently groan as I wake to my alarm for school. _'Can I please sleep longer? I hate how I'd rather have good attendance when I could be sleeping longer.'_ I thought.

I sit up and I notice a lump near my feet. So much for it being a wild story from my head. I slide off my bed and got ready for school. Violet woke up a few minutes later when I was sliding my sneakers on.

I check my phone after I made sure I had everything I needed for school. I was reading a story on Wattpad when the time read 7:27 am. "Time to go Violet." I say.

'Where are we going?" she asks. "School. Well, I am at least. You could go hangout with Steel while I'm gone." I say.

I pick up my backpack and Violet dives into it. "I'm pretty sure it's safer for you away from my school, not near it." I tell Violet.

"I have to protect you. Besides, we're linked now." Violet says and I did a double take. "WHAT!? Why did you think that was a good idea?" I ask walking out the door.

"I thought it'd be cool since Max and Steel are linked." She says. "They have to be linked because of their symbiotic relationship. Max powers Steel with T.U.R.B.O Energy and Steel keeps Max from overloading and going boom." I explain.

I arrive at my bus stop and I sit on the sidewalk and wait. Once most of the students have arrived and the bus stops for everyone to pile on, I sit in the sit up front and behind the driver.

Soon the bus gets to the school, I go through my first three classes and when fourth period was about to begin, Violet began to shake in my backpack.

"Can you not shake in there? People might think I've smuggled a pet into school." I hiss into my backpack at Violet.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to being in enclosed spaces for very long. Also, what's so great about school anyways? It's just a waste of time to me." Violet says.

"I'm in school because it's the law and because of orchestra and free breakfast/lunch. Besides that, I'm not really a fan of school." I say.

The bell rings for lunch and I zoom out of the classroom. _"Hey aren't you forgetting about me?"_ Violet says in my head. "Nah, I'm just getting lunch and I'll be back in 30 minutes." I reply.

After I had grabbed my lunch and I sat down at my usual table, I began eating my lunch. Finishing up my milk, I see Violet flying around outside.

_'Gosh dang it Violet, you were supposed to stay in my backpack.'_ I thought. _"You do know I can still hear you, right?"_ She says in my head.

' _Stop getting so much attention and just fly away. If I try to save you from the police because there's an alien on school property, they'll start to shoot you and try to capture you to find out more about you and other ultralinks.'_ I tell her in my head.

" _Fine. I'll go to N-Tek while you're in this prison. But you should try and train. You need to be ready and doing it with Max and Steel would help."_ Violet says. I watch her little body fly away as everyone else who saw her watched her, recorded a video of her, or were contacting the police like the staff administrators were doing.

I sigh but went through the rest of my school day without any other disruptions. After my bus drops me and some other students at the bus stop, I begin my long walk home.

As I entered the apartment complex, Violet just stops me. "Come on! Max and Steel are waiting for you at N-Tek!" She says.

"What do you mean Violet?" I ask. "Training of course. You're going to go against them." Violet says.

I just stare at her in shock. "Violet, I'd never beat them and it'd be stupid to even consider going against them. None of their enemies have ever beaten them and they have their T.U.R.B.O modes." I say.

"Don't worry. They're going to help you learn. And it means that you won't have to do your school work." Violet says.

I just shake my head. "No training. I'm going to go home and do homework and watch YouTube like a normal teen and not exercise. Simple as that." I say walking to my apartment.

Violet flies after me. "But you can help defeat Makino like in your stories in your head." She points out.

"Those are just stories that I make to have something to do. All the stories in my head end up either trashed as I start another one or I continue it until I get bored of the storyline. And stop poking around in my head." I say.

I walk inside and I put my backpack down. Violet just waits on my bed until I plop onto it. "Why don't you want to be a part of this?" She asks.

"Because I know that once Makino is gone, I'll have a normal life again. Or as normal as it gets with my obsessions of shows or books. And you'll go back to Copper Canyon with Max, Steel, and N-Tek since this isn't your universe." I say.

"I made something for you while you were still in school. Berto and Steel helped me make it for you." Violet says quietly. "But its at N-Tek if you want to see it."

I give a slight smile but it fades. I know that Violet could take me to any universe like Copper Canyon, so why haven't I tried taking advantage of that to meet my other favorite characters from other shows and books? Why haven't I tried to visit some of my friends who live in this universe but still far away from me?

Violet looks towards me and I see her light up. Not literally but like she had an idea. "Would you consider it if I took you some where special?" she asks.

I shrug. "That depends on where you take me. If it's just to N-Tek, then I'm sorry to disappoint but it's better if we let them do their thing and I do mine." I say.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it a lot." She says before opening a portal and I walk into it. The other side has me falling in open air towards the ground.

"VIOLET!" I shout but the wind was too loud that it slips away. I look around and I see a black figure jump towards me and he catches me.

He sets me down on the ground and I get a better look at him. "Chat Noir?" I ask.

He nods. "What were you doing falling from the sky?" He asks. "If you must know, my friend Violet said she was going to take me some where I'd like but Miraculous wasn't the show I was thinking she'd take me." I say.

Chat Noir looked at me confused. "Show? Like you watch on a TV?" He asks. "Miraculous Ladybug is one of the few shows I watch. Though I would've gone for Ninjago but hey, I'm here now in another universe that isn't my own!" I end with dramatic sarcasm.

"I'll be going then. See you soon." Chat says jumping away. Violet then makes her appearance. "So, are you glad I brought you here?" she asks.

I just look at her with an annoyed face. "Do you think its fun to fall through the sky and be saved by a character who just so happens to see a teenage girl falling? Take me back now, Violet." I say.

"Fine, fine. I just thought this would help you but I guess I chose the wrong time to take you. Let's go then." Violet says.

She makes the portal and I walk back through and I find myself in front of Forge. "You're here, great. Now you can help out by training with Max." He says casually.

I sigh but follow him to the training room. "Hey Alyssa." Max says. I give him a small smile but it doesn't last long.

"Today, we'll start with the basics. Max, you show Alyssa and then she will try them out on a Holo-Bot." Forge says. He walks out and I turn to Max.

After what seemed like 3 hours, we finally took a well-deserved break. "You're getting better. But at least you won't be the one facing Makino again." Max says. "I think there may be a moment where I'll have to help you. Whether I want to or not. Only time will tell." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	5. Chapter 5: Ultralinks With A Salty Attitude

We continued after our break was over and I might remember the moves I was shown, but I'm just lazy as heck. Max soon noticed that I was getting tired and he ended it there.  
  


"Thank you! I honestly thought we'd never finish." I gasp. Max just chuckles at my exaggerated response.  
  


I sat against the cool wall and closed my eyes. I let myself listen to my surroundings and I heard Max sit next to me.  
  


"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked. I just shrugged. "Pool, something to cool off at the moment, or simply sleep." I reply.  
  


"Really, sleep? That's something you want to do?" Max asks. "Yep. Sleep is the best thing I've got. If I have nothing to do and the day isn't over yet, I use sleep or naps to travel forward in time so I don't have to be bored out of my mind." I say.  
  


I open my eyes and found myself staring into his electrifying blue eyes. "I guess I could take you home if you want to sleep." He says.  
  


Before I could answer, and alarm went off. I followed Max to where N-Tek had set up their command room.  
  


"What's going on Uncle Ferrus?" Max asked. "We seemed to have picked up ultralink activity on the beach side. You, Steel, Alyssa and Violet head over there and we'll meet you there." Forge says.  
  


Wait, what!? I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Alyssa come on. We have to get going." Max called out. I reluctantly go after him and we find Steel and Violet in the holo-sim room.  
  


Max just grabs Steel and goes into Turbo Flight mode. "Why do I have to go? I don't have powers except in my Ninjago stories. And its wasn't my idea for Violet to link up with me in the first place." I complain.  
  


"Let's just get over there and then you can try to use what I showed you." Max says. Violet links up to a belt that appeared out of nowhere and then I let Max grab me by the waist to fly.  
  


It took at least 10 minutes to get there seeing as we weren't told which beach they were at. We finally saw them and I felt a bit scared.  
  


"I'll drop you off and then Steel and I will start pounding these guys." Max says. I nod and once I'm on the ground, I see an ultralink squad heading my way.  
  


"Violet, how exactly do we take these ultralinks down?" I ask. "Just think of the weapon you want and then you can fight with it." She replies.  
  


I image a blaster in my hands and then I felt the weight of it appearing. I aim for an ultralink and pulled the trigger.  
  


'POP' and the ultralink is down. "Great job. Now how about the rest of these guys?" Violet suggests. Three more ultralinks go down and I run out and shoot more down.  
  


"This is actually fun." I say. Soon enough, I've taken out 15 ultralinks and I felt proud of myself.  
  


"Look out!" Violet warns. I turn to find myself facing Metal Elementor. "A little girl working with Max Steel won't stop Master Makino." He says.  
  


I started running away and saw giant shuriken like things wiz past me. "Violet, what do I do with Metal Elementor? I can't stay in one place to shoot his orb or else I'm going to become a kabob." I say.  
  


"If you can get over to where Max and Steel are, they could take him out for you." Violet says.  
  


I speed up in my run and my legs started to feel like spaghetti. Max looked in my direction and saw Metal Elementor behind me. I felt my legs give out and I fall onto the sand.  
  


I spit sand out of my mouth and distracted the rest of. "That could've gone better. And now I have sand in my undergarments. Ugh." I groaned.  
  


I retreat to the wooden boardwalk closest to me and sat down exhausted. "Like I told you already, this isn't my thing. Training and fighting ultralinks are way different then what I'm used to." I say.  
  


"The more you do it, the better you'll get. Besides, N-Tek finally arrived to help." Violet points out.  
  


I look over and see two jump-jets and three tanks. I sigh in relief and went over to where N-Tek was.  
  


After what seemed like hours, the ultralinks and Metal Elementor retreated and Max landed next to me.  
  


"You okay? You took quite a fall into the sand." Max says. "At least I'm alright. But I'd like to get home and take a shower. I have sand in my clothes." I complain.  
  


"Nice work you four." Forge says walking over. "You did well for your first ultralink attack. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" he asks me.  
  


I just shrug. "I guess it was pure luck. And Violet directed me on how to get this blaster." I say.  
  


"Impressive." Forge murmurs. "And what about Steel and I, Uncle Ferrus?" Max asks.  
  


"You did fine but I think you should train more." Forge says. Max friends but I give him a reassuring smile.  
  


"Max, take her home and then you and Steel will begin intense training. N-Tek, lets move out!" Forge calls out.  
  


I let Max pick me up and once we got to my home, I said night to Max and went straight to the bathroom for a shower.  
  


After the shower, I checked out my phone and did a couple of things before seeing the time say 9:30pm. I yawn and went to sleep for school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	6. Chapter 6: UltraViolet Saves The Day, Sort Of

I woke up feeling really stiff. _'A few cracks and then I should feel better_ ' I thought. I do just that and I felt a little better.  
  
  


After preparing for school and arriving on the bus, I began my day getting breakfast from the cafeteria.  
  
  


While I was in line, I heard people talking about yesterday's beach attack. "Did you see how she handled them? Its like she was from a movie!" one girl exclaimed.   
"I know! And she looks like she could be in high school like us." Another girl says.  
  
  


_"Looks like you're getting famous, Alyssa."_ Violet says in my head. I roll my eyes and after I left the cafeteria with my chocolate chip muffin, orange juice, and chocolate milk, I head to homeroom.  
  
  


"Fame isn't that great Violet. I'd rather stay unknown to the world. Besides, it can do many things to people who are famous. And I don't want to end up like them." I tell Violet.  
  
  


Like usual, classes fly by and lunch happens but this time, Violet stays in my backpack. I run from my Spanish class to the cafeteria with myself huffing a bit.  
  
  


_"Why do you run to lunch? Its not going anywhere."_ Violet says. "I do it so I don't have to wait in the line so long. I'd like to eat my lunch without wasting any time. We only get so much before we have to return to class." I reply.  
  
  


I sat down at my usual table and soon after I began to eat, someone came up to me. "Hi, you almost look like the girl from the beach yesterday. Are you actually her?" they asked.  
  
  


I shook my head. "Sorry, you've got the wrong person. I was at home when I heard about that girl." I lied.  
  
  


They frown and walk away. I only sighed. _"Why didn't you say yes?"_ Violet asks. "Because in all honesty, I kind of think being famous is stupid." I say.  
  
  


_"You humans are so confusing. You have ambitions, goals, and dreams yet, a lot of you turn those down."_ Violet says. "Violet, I would rather be in my dreams than being famous. Now quiet down and let me eat." I say.  
  
  


By the time I finished, I start to hear drums. I then realized that it was a pep-rally for a football game. I felt the bass of each drum beat in my body and I could hardly hear anyone's conversation over it.  
  
  


Once the pep-rally was over along with lunch, I walk into my Spanish class only to hear blasts from the outside. I turned around to not see ultralinks but robots that reminded me of Dredd-Naughts.  
  
  


_"Alyssa, what's going on outside?"_ Violet asks. "The school is being attacked and I have a bad feeling about who it might be." I reply.  
  
  


I kneel down by my backpack and let Violet link into belt mode and I head back outside. Just as I thought, I saw Naught standing there with Dredd-Naughts attacking students.  
  
  


"Where is Max Steel? I know you're hiding here somewhere." Naught called out. "He wants Max Steel? But why?" Violet asks.  
  
  


"Its probably because Dredd needs more Turbo Energy. Call N-Tek or message Steel to let them know that my school is being attacked." I say.  
  
  


"But we could help. You'd need armor and a helmet to keep your identity a secret but you could hold them off until they get here." Violet suggests.  
  
  


I pondered it and shrugged. "Guess UltraViolet is a thing now. Let's do this!" I say. I find a place where no one would look and I let Violet change my outfit to armor. And it was air conditioned as well as fireproof.  
  
  


I imagine my blaster and once it appeared in my hands, I run back out and shoot down Dredd-Naughts. But of course, I caught Naught's attention.  
  
  


I saw him charge toward me and I moved out of the way. "Whoever you are, you must be associated with Max Steel and N-Tek." Naught says.  
  
  


"You can call us UltraViolet. And you won't hurt these people." I say. I blast Naught and he goes flying to the bus loop. I take out the rest of Dredd-Naughts and students cheered.  
  
  


I run to where I hit Naught to but found he was gone. "Guess he didn't want to be beaten up by a girl." I say to Violet.  
  
  


I find a place to change back and I run back to get my backpack from Spanish. Everyone I passed were talking about UltraViolet. I slightly smile but let it fade as I entered my orchestra class.  
  
  


Skipping to the end of school and I'm already home, I lay on my bed. I go on my phone and open YouTube to find in my recommended a video about UltraViolet.  
  
  


"I'm so happy we took down a bad guy by ourselves. I'm glad I didn't call N-Tek or Steel now. But you need to train still." Violet says floating over me.  
  
  


"I guess a little training could help. But I'm still against it and this newfound fame." I say. I continue being on my phone until I got bored.  
  
  


I sigh and take the chance to read my book from the school library. "What are you reading, Alyssa?" Violet asks. " _Shades Of Earth_. Its book 3 in the _Across The Universe_ trilogy. I'm a sci-fi fan and this has to do with space. Space is my favorite part of science. Too bad I have to wait until my junior year to do Physics. That's when I'll probably get to learn more about space." I say.  
  
  


"That sounds interesting. But don't you want to see space yourself then read about it?" Violet asks. "I don't know honestly. It'd be cool, but there are the many unknown dangers out there. And I can't check it out right now because freaking Makino is coming to get his next planet feeding." I say.  
  
  


I close the book and put it away. "Would you like to go to N-Tek now?" Violet asks. "Sure. Might as well." I reply.  
  
  


We get there in 2 minutes because of Violet's portals. I walk over to the holo-sim and see Max and Steel training. I walk in and just smile. "Hey." I say.  
  
  


That queued them to fall over in their Strength mode and I chuckled. "Next time, please knock." Max groaned getting up.  
  
  


"Sorry, I just wanted to see if there was something to do. I'm really bored and its not like I can fly around like you." I say.  
  
  


Soon, we're sitting against the wall like before but instead, I look to Max. "Have you heard about what I did yet? UltraViolet I mean." I ask.  
  
  


He shook his head. "What happened?" he asked. "Naught attacked my school looking for you. Even after taking the Dredd-Naughts down, Naught himself disappeared." I explained.   
  


"Seems like you're about to say you'll train more now. Having a hero title is a lot to live up to. I should know honestly." He says with a chuckle.  
  


I gave him a playful light shove. "In a way, yeah. But at least I'm giving Violet top-billing unlike you and Steel." I say.  
  
  


"You got me there. So your hero name is UltraViolet? What gave you the idea for that?" Max asks.  
  
  


"I like purple and because I'm ultralinked to Violet. Besides, I think I've made her really happy that she can see Steel. I just wish I could keep this life." I say.  
  
  


"What do you mean by that?" he asks. "I just know that once Makino is down for the last time, Violet will have to go back with you guys to Copper Canyon. And then my life will return to how it was before. It'd be as though you guys never came." I say.  
  
  


"Well, then how about I take you somewhere so you won't have to think like that?" Max suggests. I shrugged. "I guess." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	7. Chapter 7: Copper Canyon Tour/Date?

I never really thought that I’d get taken to somewhere that wasn’t with family. So I didn’t know how to answer except ‘I guess.’ 

  
  
We arrive to a park and I look to Max. “A park? I was thinking you’d do something else because I’m pretty sure currency is the same in our universes.” I say. 

  
  
“I never really thought about that but uh, Violet is going to take us to where I want to take you.” Max says. 

  
  
I just shrug and once Violet had the portal open, Max, Steel, Violet, and I walk in. Once we’re through, I noticed how we were in front of a coffee shop. Then I realized. 

  
  
“So Copper Canyon? Aren’t you worried about your enemies interrupting?” I ask. 

  
  
“I thought it’d be cool to show you around. You didn’t really get a chance since I ran into you then you showed me Violet and all.” Max says. 

  
  
“That’s sweet. Then shall we get on with this fabulous tour, McGrath?” I say. 

  
  
He chuckles. “Why of course Lys.” He says. “Lys? When did you think of that? Only my online friends call me that.” I say surprised. 

  
  
“Do you not like it?” Max asks. “No, I’m fine with it. Just surprised is all.” I answer. 

  
  
Max took me almost everywhere in Copper Canyon in just an hour alone. We luckily had gotten water bottles to keep us hydrated before we left the coffee shop. 

  
  
As well stopped to cool off a bit, I look to Max. “So where are you planning on taking me next? I would think THI or the flea market on the beach boardwalk.” I say. 

  
  
“You know, THI sounds good. My mom is probably worried about where I am. Uncle Ferrus and I kinda forgot to let her know we were going somewhere.” He says. 

  
  
“Then let’s get going. Also, I’m pretty sure our ultralink friends would like to come out soon because of being stuck in one place for this entire tour.” I point out. 

  
  
“Yeah. Steel kind of gets annoying when he’s forced to stay in my chest. And then there’s his bomba- whatever it is.” Max says with a chuckle. 

  
  
“You mean Steel's bombilating vocalization? I think that’s funny when he does that.” I say. “Please don’t encourage him. Let’s just get to THI and we could close this tour and get back to your universe.” Max says. 

  
  
I nod and soon find myself in front of THI. “This is much bigger than how I’ve seen it in the episodes. It really is a fortress.” I say amazed. 

  
  
“Good thing my mom is the CEO. We could walk in and my mom could see us or I could call her and see if she could meet us at the front.” He says. 

  
  
“I say you call her. And tell her that you wanted to give a friend of yours a tour of THI to complete the tour around Copper Canyon.” I suggest. 

  
  
He nods and soon we walk in to see his mom there. “Max, where have you been? Jim and I have been worried. I couldn’t even get through to Forge or Berto.” She says. 

  
  
“Ms. McGrath, Max, Steel, and N-Tek have been in my universe preparing for Makino's attack.” I say. 

  
  
My statement seemed to surprise her. “Uh, yeah. Mom, this is Alyssa and on her belt is Violet. Violet is an ultralink and also, Steel and I will have to stop Makino again.” Max says. 

  
  
His mom frowns. “Come with me to my office then.” She says. We follow her and I just look around as well made our way to her office. 

  
  
Once we get there, Max and I sit down and his mom, Molly, sits across from us. Steel and Violet took the moment to come out just to get some space. 

  
  
“So Makino is back? How is that even possible?” Molly asks. I shrugged and sighed. 

  
  
“I was just as surprised when my school got attacked by ultralinks. And then Violet takes me here to get Max and Steel so they could stop Makino again.” I explain. 

  
  
“And Uncle Ferrus has had us training seeing as Makino still remembers me and Steel from the first time around.” Max says. 

  
  
“But how did you get here if you’re from another universe? None of the scientists have even created something to do that.” Molly asks. 

  
  
“Violet can somehow open portals to other universes. Its chaos really.” I say. Violet and Steel fly over and Molly gets a look at Violet. 

  
  
“Are you linked with Violet?” Molly asks. I nod. “I thought it’d be cool to be like Steel from all the stories I heard from other ultralinks back when I still didn’t have a way to break away.” Violet says. 

  
  
“There are stories about me?” Steel asks. “Yeah. Its more about your betrayal but I kind of admired the thought of it. And I still feel glad I broke away and finally got to meet you.” Violet says. 

  
  
“Sounds like someone’s got a crush on Steel.” I tease. A faint blush-like color appeared on Violet. “N-no. Steel is just the first ultralink to leave Makino.” Violet stutters. 

  
  
I laugh. “So I’m guessing you guys will be heading back soon?” Molly asks. Max nods. 

  
  
“Don’t worry Mom, Steel and I will stop Makino and come home to you and Dad with the answer that he won’t separate us anymore.” Max says. 

  
  
“I think we should head back now, Max. I still have school tomorrow and I am not one to have an absent or tardy. Besides, I have to practice my music for orchestra.” I say. 

  
  
We get up and I walk to a wall that Violet had already opened the portal on. Max gives his mom a hug and soon, we walk through the portal to find ourselves in the holo-sim room at N-Tek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories Of The Past

I sigh as I take a seat on the floor. “I haven’t been that active since I was in my grade school years. Heck, ever since I got into technology, I’ve gotten pretty sluggish if I think about it.” I say.

Max just chuckled. “Then how about we call it a night and tomorrow we can continue your training? I’m sure you’ll get better and fit like you were a child high on sugar.” He says.

“Okay. But, just so you know, I have some strength using my feet and legs. So if I’m on the ground, I think I could hold off whoever/whatever just so happens to be on me.” I say.

I yawn and I soon get home via Violet’s portal. I collapse on my bed and I fall asleep. I wake the next morning doing my usual school preparations.

I get through my first four classes and once I was in my fifth period, I played my violin.

_“You’re really good at that, Alyssa. You should play something at N-Tek.”_ Violet suggests.

“Sorry Violet. I don’t really play in front of a group of people as a solo. I’m more used to having either a partner or I’m performing with the entire class. Besides, I’m not that good.” I say.

_“Sure you are. Just believe you can do it and I’m sure you’ll do great!”_ Violet says.

I give a small chuckle to avoid attention. “Talk to me after school is over. I’d rather not gain unwanted attention.” I say.

With that, I finish school for the day and I soon find myself at N-Tek training with Max and Steel.

My limbs felt like they were going to fall off but I pushed that aside and continued until it was over.

“You’re getting faster. What’s got you all motivated all of a sudden?” Max asked.

“I guess its more than the thought that Makino will be here soon, but more or less about how real everything has become. I wouldn’t have even thought of training if it meant I could get hurt. I’m a dreamer, and I tend to fantasize about ‘what ifs' and ‘what coulds.’” I began.

“But ever since I met Violet and got to meet you and Steel, I still can’t wrap my head around it. Things I’ve only ever dreamed of coming to life. I’ve always thought about how I’d meet a character that I really wanted to meet. Whether I was taken to their world or they came here, I knew the only way I could ever meet them would be in stories I’d make.”

“When I was younger, I would always make wishes as I fell asleep. Hoping that they would come true. And as I got older, I started to get into many things because of friends and family. If I had known that becoming obsessed with the things others had shown me, I would have either rejected them or never meet the friends I have today.”

“But for what its worth, I’m really glad that I’m where I’m at.” I finish. I take a sip of water and sigh.

“Sorry if I was rambling. I’m still trying to stop being so talkative.” I say. Max shook his head.

“Honestly, its totally fine. Though you surprised me being so open about your life. Its like you telling all of that not only lifted a weight from your shoulders, but it gave you some kind of light.” He says.

“Light? What do you mean by that?” I ask confused. “I’m saying that you have that aura or vibe that tells people that you’re willing to help them and consul them. You give a light that can almost pierce through the darkness that nearly covers and controls everyone’s lives.” Max points out.

I thought for a moment. “Are you sure? I know that I try to keep those I surround myself happy but, there are some people who might take what is said and they don’t get better.” I say.

“Even if they don’t take it into account, you did what you could to help. Now, how about we continue this training session instead of mopping around in the past?” he asks.

“You’re on.” I say smiling. We get into position and then we charged towards each other. By the time we finished two more rounds, I yawned and felt like noodles.

Max and Steel used their Turbo Flight mode to take me home and I let myself crash without eating anything for dinner like usual.

_‘This training is really tiring but at least I’m getting better.’_ I thought drifting into the darkness of sleep.

In my dream, I found myself in Copper Canyon again. _‘What am I doing here?’_ I ask myself.

The scene shifts to a high school and I see Max with his friends. “So you guys helped Max Steel take down Extroyer and that one dude fell asleep.” Max says.

“I still think it was a dream.” Kirby says. I chuckle. _‘So I’m dreaming about episode 24 of season one? Guess it makes sense seeing as I watched the show at least a hundred times to exaggerate.’_ I thought.

Everything changes to a different scene I almost didn’t recognize. It was a memory.

I was laying on my bed, whispering my wishes to no one. I then saw it shift to me playing with my brothers.

We were play fighting and I had been using my feet to attack. Then I had made the boys fly by holding their hands and my feet positioned on their chests.

Another memory showed me with two of my brothers and we were playing in the rain. We pretended that we could control the storm. Me with the wind, and my brothers with one doing the rain and the other with the lightning and thunder.

I smile remembering everything I had done. Even moments where I had said mature things for my age to cheer my dad up. I even see what seemed to be me with all of my family and friends. Each version of me with each set of friends I had made.

Soon I wake up and everything fades away like it was: a dream. I checked my phone and saw a message from Max.

_‘Whenever you see this, training will be canceled. My Uncle Ferrus wants to have me concentrate on my own training. But I’ll try to come by when I can.’_ He had sent.

I thought about what I saw in my dream. I knew that whatever the reason I was given the chance to see past memories, I felt like I could become stronger.

I felt like my past experiences, good and bad, are what make me strong and motivated to never give up. I’ve been surrounded by many people and those who helped me, I know that they would be counting on me to help save Earth from Makino.

To give birth to a new future that I know will give everyone the light that they needed to shine. And I knew that I was ready to help carve the path to a bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	9. Chapter 9: Its All Fun And Games, They Said

I got through the school day easily and since it was Friday, I had to go to the gaming league meeting. All we really do is play a bunch of games from 2:15- 4:30pm. 

  
  
I was getting better at the game Heroes of The Storm. But for some reason, Violet decided now would be the best time to yap away. 

  
  
“Violet, please quiet down. I can’t concentrate with you talking.” I whispered to her. _“I’m sorry. I’m bored out of my mind. I would go to see Steel but you probably don’t want me to fly out of your backpack all of a sudden.”_ Violet says. 

  
  
“You got that right. Just let me know when its 4:30pm, okay?” I ask her. She mumbles a ‘yeah’ and I just kept playing the game. 

  
  
Once I had finished the third match with my team, all the computers (or PCs) switched to the same game. 

  
  
No one knew what it was until they just started playing it. _‘How did the Max Steel Turbo Warrior game get to this universe?’_ I asked myself.

  
_“It was probably Berto or Max and Steel.”_ Violet suggests in my head. I shrugged and just started playing. I picked CY.T.R.O as my character and I thought it was fun. 

  
  
It felt like a few minutes later when Violet sounded an alarm in my head. _‘What was that for?’_ I ask in my head. 

  
  
_“Its 4:30pm. You told me to let you know and I did.”_ Violet says. I sigh as I log off the computer and head out. 

  
  
“I low-key wanted to continue playing. Also, how long do we have until Makino is at Earth?” I asked Violet. 

  
  
_“I don’t know. I was only brought here by an advance ship. The Alphalink will probably arrive in about three of your Earth weeks.”_ She says. 

  
  
“Oof. That’s really close. I hope Max and Steel are ready for Makino 4.0 because he’s making a beeline to Earth’s destruction.” I joke. 

  
  
_“Makino 4.0?”_ Violet asks. “This will technically be the fourth time Max and Steel will have to face Makino.” I say. 

  
_“Okay. Now would you like to get home by portal or walking? Or do you want to go to N-Tek.?”_ Violet asks. 

  
  
“I guess N-Tek. I kind of feel obligated to train and help Max and Steel now. But only because I have you with me.” I say. 

  
  
Violet makes a portal in front of me and once I walk through, I was at N-Tek. Steel just so happened to have appeared as well. 

  
  
“Hey Alyssa and Violet. If you’re looking for Max, he’s in Berto’s lab.” Steel says. I nod and Violet leaves the belt to be with Steel. 

  
  
I find Max watching Berto trying to do something on his computer. “Hey Max.” I say. 

  
  
“Hey. Any trouble or has everything been peaceful?” he asks. “I kind of want to hit some ultralinks but obviously not our friends. And I want to finish the fight with Naughty. I honestly think he didn’t want to be taken out by a girl.” I say. 

  
  
He chuckles. “So do you want to go a few rounds in the holo-sim with me then? You could do what you just said.” Max says. 

  
  
“I guess that’ll have to do until we have to get into action again. I still wish that I could see you once this is over.” I say. 

  
  
We head over to the holo-sim and we did a good three hours worth of training. At least I can punch my problems into the holographic enemies. 

  
  
We almost continued for another hour if Berto hadn’t turned the simulation off. “Aw come on! I’m sure I could’ve gone for much longer.” I complain. 

  
  
“Sorry. Commander Forge wanted me to make sure you guys didn’t overdo the training. The human body can only take so much before tiring out.” Berto says.

  
  
“I’m pretty sure Max could train for at least five hours if he and Steel didn’t go off to watch cheesy cop movies.” I say. 

  
  
“Hey! That was one time. Besides, we never really finished any of the movies because we feel asleep.” Max says. 

  
  
“You guys should go eat and rest. Maybe tomorrow will be better for your boredom.” Berto says leaving. 

  
  
I look to Max and he shrugs. “Guess we lost track of time. I’m usually the one person who continuously looks at a watch for the time. But I really do that at school and if I’m given a specific time to be somewhere or something.” I say. 

  
  
“So what do you want to do now? After we eat, obviously.” Max asked. “I guess watch a movie or some kind of TV show.” I suggest. 

  
  
“You could show me the show you said was about Steel and I. I kind of want to see how you viewed my life through a screen rather than being present.” He says. 

  
  
We grab some pizza and water and we relaxed as I put a movie on. After it ended, I yawned which caused Max to yawn as well. 

  
  
“Time to sleep. We should continue training after breakfast tomorrow.” I say. He nods and the two of us got comfy in our recliners and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	10. Chapter 10: Everything Bagels And Garbage Day

When I wake up, I find myself looking around. I almost forgot that I fell asleep with Max at N-Tek.

  
  
I look towards Max's sleeping form and on the couch between the recliners were two sleeping ultralinks.

  
  
I carefully pick Violet up and she's still asleep as I linked her to the belt. I went ahead to get breakfast when I saw Berto.

  
  
"Morning Berto." I say. " Buenos dias. You and Max were out cold last night. Did you really use your energy just in the holo-sim?" Berto asks.

  
  
"Yeah. Even if we had gone on to four hours, we'd still be sleeping. Anyways, is there anything I can have for breakfast?" I ask.

  
  
He shook his head. "Sorry Alyssa. You'll have to go out and get something." He says. I nod and Berto walks away to his lab.

  
  
I enter the lounge room and I see Max still sleeping. 'He must not get enough sleep with all the training he's done.' I thought.

  
  
I sit down and scroll through my notifications and I found a message from my dad asking where I was.

  
  
I typed a response and sent it just as I heard a groan from a waking Max. "What time is it?" He asks sleepily.

  
  
I chuckled. "Its 10:35 am sleepyhead." I say. "Did you already have breakfast then?" he asks.

  
  
"Nope. Thought we could go together and get bagels." I say. "Can I get an everything bagel?" Max asks.

  
  
I nod. "Would you like everything bagel flavored chips too? A friend of mine actually likes the everything bagel. I'll just get a sausage bagel." I say.

  
  
"There are chips that are everything bagel flavored?" Max asked confused. "You gotta love Florida in all its glory. And sweltering heat." I say.

  
  
After Max finally got up and had Steel linked in his chest, the two of us went to get our breakfast.

  
  
We get to Dunkin Donuts and we order our bagels. I nearly bursted out laughing when Max asked if they sold the everything bagel flavored chips.

  
  
Once we left and got back to N-Tek, we enjoyed our food. That is, before the ultralinks woke up.

  
  
Steel and Violet both yawned and flew from their links back to the couch. "They must really love sleeping on the couch. And I'm pretty sure it's a love-seat couch." I say.

  
  
"You actually looked cute asleep, Alyssa." Max says. "Did I really fall asleep first?" I ask.

  
  
He nods. "Well, I thought you looked very comfortable in your sleep." I say. "So I'm not cute?" he asks.

  
  
"Yes- I mean, seriously Max." I say. Max is laughing at my flustered face. "But in all honesty, how much sleep have you been getting, Max?" I ask.

  
  
Max shrugs. "I guess I've lost count because of all the training. Its really the last thing I think about since the pressure of stopping Makino again." He says.

  
  
We sat in silence for at least twenty minutes and then I broke the quiet. "Want to continue training or do you want to do something else?" I asked.

  
  
"I guess we could continue training. We won't be able to defeat Makino if we don't train." Max says.

  
  
"True. I still can't believe that I'm doing this." I say. "One minute I'm just sitting in class daydreaming like the dreamer I am and then my school gets attacked."

  
  
We did an hours worth of training before I decided I needed to head home. "I could take you home if you want." Max offers.

  
  
"If you want to, then okay. Don't blame me if people notice us." I say. Violet and Steel come back to us and soon, I'm in my armor and Max is in his Turbo Flight mode.

  
  
On the flight to my home, we pass over a building with a stench that made me wrinkle my nose in disgust.

  
  
"Whatever we just passed smells like garbage." I say. "Do you think Toxzon somehow came here just like Naught?" Max asks.

  
  
"Perhap we should check it out." Steel suggests. We fly back and sure enough, the smell of garbage is almost overwhelming.

  
  
"Smells like Toxzon to me." Max says. We land and peek inside to see Toxzon inside. _'Well frick. Now we know he's here. Let's just add Extroyer and the Elementors while we're at it.'_ I thought.

  
  
"How should we confront stinky without him damaging the area with his toxic goop?" I ask Max quietly.

  
  
"Steel and I could use Turbo Stealth and I guess you could head home." Max replies. "Thanks for trying to keep me safe but I'd like to use the training on him. That's my answer." I say.

  
  
"Fine. But be careful." He warns. "I'll be fine. I know about Toxzon because of the show if you've forgotten already." I point out.

  
  
I ready myself and when Max got to 3, we charged in. Toxzon seemed surprised but I couldn't really tell under the chemically infused metal that made up his face.

  
  
"Max Steel has come to greet me in this new universe? You and your colleague won't stop me." Toxzon says.

  
  
"Even without your plastic fish, I would've thought meeting you would be different. But I guess I had high expectations from the villains of a 2013 TV show." I said.

  
  
Max and Steel had taken advantage of my little talk-fest by using Stealth mode to tie Toxzon up.

  
  
Toxzon struggled in his bonds and Max and I high five. "Max Steel and UltraViolet save the day again. And the crowd goes wild!" I say laughing.

  
  
"I guess I'll head home and you take Toxzon to a good old stasis cell at N-Tek. I'll let you know when I get home so you don't get worried." I say.

  
  
"Okay then. Also, I might as well go to your school while I'm here." Max says. I nod and head home.

  
  
The armor had changed back into my casual clothes as I walked through the door. My sister and her friend had their guy friends over and my dad was doing his thing in his room. Probably watching a movie.

  
  
I open the door to my room and close it before flopping onto my bed. Violet came out of belt mode and poked me with her flipper hands.

  
  
"Violet, not right now." I say muffled. "You and Max should really see how cute you guys look together. Even Steel agrees." Violet says.

  
  
"Max has Sydney back in Copper Canyon so please stop shipping me with Max. I don't like being shipped unless it's a joke ship like LightBreeze." I mumble.

  
  
I sigh, flip myself over, and just did whatever on my phone. YouTube, Wattpad, Quotev, Amino, etc. Once I was tired enough, I let myself fall asleep thinking about stories in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	11. Chapter 11: Naught Your School Lunch

The next day, I wake up to Violet's zap. “What the heck Violet!? I have custom alarms that wake me, you know.” I say. 

  
  
“I wanted to try something different. Besides, you’ll get to see Max at school now!” Violet cheers. 

  
  
“Might. He said he might go to my school. And can you please stop shipping us together. I’m fine with you and Steel liking each other but, Max is already with Sydney in his universe.” I said. 

  
  
I arrive to school and sure enough, I spy Max and his blue jacket from the sea of students. I grab my breakfast from the cafeteria and I head to my homeroom. 

  
  
Max on the other hand saw me and got to me before I went inside my history class. “Hey.” Max says. “So, have you been to the front office to get your schedule? You can’t walk onto campus and not get away with it.” I say. 

  
  
“What classes do you have? Maybe Steel could get me into a few of your classes just in case.” Max asks. 

  
  
“First, History. Second, English 2. Third, Robotics. Fourth, Spanish 2. Fifth, Orchestra. Sixth, Geometry. Seventh, Chemistry. And if you do decide to be part of any of my classes, please don’t try to talk/partner up with me. I prefer working alone and I don’t have many friends.” I said. 

  
  
The bell rang and I got into my history classroom eating my breakfast during homeroom. And by the time I got to third period, my partner and I were continuing to build our robot from a VEX IQ Clawbot to a pushbot. 

  
  
Right as the tardy bell rang, someone came in last minute and I sighed. _‘So Max decided to be in Robotics. I wonder how his Turbo Energy will play out for him.’_ I thought. 

  
  
My partner nudges me and I look away from Max to continue building. And then I hear him next to me. “Hey Alyssa.” He says. 

  
  
I give him a quick smile to acknowledge I heard him and continued with searching for the pieces. “So did you think about taking this class or was it chosen for you?” I ask. 

  
  
“I chose it. But, I didn’t think about my situation…” he says trailing off. “You’ll need to get a partner first. I’m sure there is someone who needs a partner.” I say. 

  
  
I continued to check my watch as my partner and I slowly built the upgrade/rebuild of our robot. As we were just hitting the halfway mark in the instructions, the five minute alarm went off. 

  
  
After putting everything away, I grabbed my backpack and stood by the door waiting for the bell. Max just so happened to have joined me in standing. 

  
  
“Why do you continuously check your watch? Its not like time flies that fast.” Max says. “I like to keep an eye on the time so I have enough of it to pack my stuff up. And how was your experience in this class today?” I asked. 

  
  
Max dropped his voice to a whisper only I could hear. “My Turbo Energy didn’t do anything but I’ll have to keep watch on that.” He says. 

  
  
I nod in understanding just as the bell rang. I zoom past Max and turn left towards my Spanish 2 class. _‘I didn’t even ask Max what his class for this period was. I wonder what lunch he got.’_ I thought. 

  
  
_“Probably the same as you. You do realize that I helped Steel with Max’s schedule, right? We did a class that was in one of the B Lunch buildings.”_ Violet says in my head. 

  
  
_‘Thank you for answering my thought. I hope you can hear the sarcasm in this thought.’_ I reply in my head. 

  
  
_“Yes I heard it. And it was dripping badly.”_ Violet says. I nearly laughed at her reply but decided to sit down and get my binder out to do the classwork. 

  
  
“ Presente verbs. Visitar, the base word meaning to visit. Visité, visitaste, visitó, for singular past tense. And visitamos, visitasteis, visitaron, for plural past tense.” I say to myself writing the grammar on my paper. 

  
  
_“All your Spanish speaking is confusing me. Can’t you just use one language instead of having to learn another?”_ Violet asks. 

  
  
_‘Sorry Violet, but I need this credit for college. It’ll also look good on my resume when I’m looking for a career after I finish school.’_ I tell her. 

  
  
I checked my watch and it was one minute til the B Lunch bell rang. Once it did, I raced out and to the cafeteria, dodging people to avoid bumping into someone. 

  
  
Once I had gotten my lunch, I sat down at my usual table and soon my two friends came. A few minutes later, Max showed up and sat next to me.

  
  
“Did you get lost, Max?” I ask. He nods. “I found the library and then I saw the mass of students, so I went towards them.” Max says. 

  
  
I chuckled after I finish off my chocolate milk. “So, what do you think of my school so far? Is it better than yours in Copper Canyon?” I ask. 

  
  
“Nah. But I am impressed on how the teachers here actually help students who are struggling to understand something. Thornhill was always onto my case everyday.” He says. 

  
  
I throw my trash away when I hear a crash. Max and I rush over and we find Dredd-Naughts firing towards students. “Ready to save the day?” I ask Max.

  
  
He nods. We run out of the cafeteria and came face to face with Naught. “And where do you two seem to be going in such a rush?” Naught says earnestly. 

  
  
I kick Naught and then found a secluded place to transform into my armor. Max soon joined in by going Turbo. 

  
  
I get my blaster and began to pelt the Dredd-Naughts. And Max took on Naught, who was surprised to see Max Steel. 

  
  
After I finished the last one, I went to help Max. “Hey Naught, remember how you tried to attack this school last time and almost got beaten up by a girl? Now how about both me and Max Steel?” I say. 

  
  
I start shooting him every time Max and Steel needed cover. But before we could apprehend Naught, we were trapped in an energy field. 

  
  
Max and I were back to back as it closed in. “Did you really think I would let you get off that easily? Because I can assure you, that is far from it, UltraViolet and Max Steel.” Naught says. 

  
  
“Energy fields are for cowards. Your just scared of us taking you in. And for all you know, we have backup on the way. N-Tek.” I taunt. 

  
  
“We do?” Max whispers to me. “I’m just trying something because I feel like this thing is getting smaller by the second.” I whisper back. 

  
  
I see students running away and I hear explosions. “Ah yes. The fail-safe Dredd-Naughts. I hope you realize that all of the Dredd-Naughts will detonate and the nearest person is not safe.” Naught says. 

  
  
“We need to get out of here and stop this.” I say to Max. “I’ll see if Steel can have Berto send CY.T.R.O over. But if I had the Turbo Blaster, I could probably short out the energy field.” Max says. 

  
  
“Hm, how about using pure Turbo Energy channeled through Steel? Because clearly you can’t use him if the Turbo Blaster is so much better than him.” I say sarcastically. 

  
  
“Oh, that’s true. I didn’t think of that.” Max says. I mentally face palmed and I just hear Max. “Go Turbo, Pulse!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	12. Chapter 12: Dredding To Survive

**“Go Turbo, Pulse!”** Max says. I feel the Turbo Energy as it not only freed us from the energy field, but it blasted me into Building 5’s Chorus room.

Everyone inside were surprised and I realized that there was now a hole from when I had been blasted. I get up and look to all the teacher and the students.

“Go to the room next door to hideout. And if you can, try calling the principal and see if they could keep everyone inside until we’ve finished with the threat.” I said.

The teacher nods and all the students head out the door and into the band/orchestra room. _‘I can’t believe I just told an adult what to do.’_ I thought.

_“If you’re done in here, Max Steel could really use our help.”_ Violet says in my head. I step out and I see Max using Turbo Strength mode to hold Naught in place.

I was about to help when I remembered about the fail-safe Dredd-Naughts. I hear a couple more explosions and I saw some students injured or barely conscious.

I help the few I could before another Dredd-Naught exploded next to me. I shield the people I have and felt the impact of the blast. I look to the injured students compared to the ones starting to slip into unconsciousness.

“Do you think you’re capable of walking?” I ask one of the injured. They nod. “Good. Then I’m going to need you and anyone else who can walk help get the rest of these people away. Head to the nearest classroom and stay there until everything is safe.” I say.

I started to dispose of the Dredd-Naught exploding heads that lied around. Each one I failed to get rid of, I got a wonderful blast in my helmeted face. And Violet complained about how I was being reckless with this.

“What do you suggest I do then, Violet? At least I’m taking the damage that was made for them.” I say.

I would’ve continued with what I was doing when I heard Max yelp. “Guess I better check it out.” I mumble.

I get back to the front of the cafeteria and I see not only Naught and Max, but someone else who decided to join us. “Dredd?!” I said surprised.

I summon my blaster and started shooting him. Dredd just gave a dark chuckle. “You can’t harm me.” He says.

_‘I can try.’_ I thought. I raised my blaster and pointed it towards Dredd. And at last minute, I quickly point it at Naught and Max gets freed.

“Alright. Now how about some Turbo time Dredd. I’m pretty sure you love those.” Max says. I take on Naught and sure enough, I felt like we should’ve called for backup.

_‘Violet, can you try to patch me into a call with Berto?’_ I asked her in my head. _“Sure.”_ She replied.

I continued to fend off Naught until I heard a voice in my helmet. _“What’s up Alyssa?”_ I hear Berto ask.

“Berto, we need backup asap. See if you can send CY.T.R.O over to my school until you guys can get N-Tek over. Its Dredd and Naught.” I say.

_“Dredd and Naught? We’re on our way to you now. Try not to get captured before we arrive.”_ Berto says. I smiled as he hung up the call.

Naught on the other hand, seemed tired out because of my repetitive attacks. I look towards Max and Dredd and Max seemed to be tiring Dredd but not by much.

And then I see Max fall and Dredd syphons the Turbo Energy from his fallen figure. “No!” I said suddenly. I change my blaster to a sword that Violet could link into.

I charge toward Dredd and I cut off his syphon stream. “You mess with him, you mess with me and N-Tek.” I said as I actually shoved him away from Max.

I knelt down next to Max. “Hey, no sleeping on the job Max.” I joke quietly. But only Steel heard me. He came out of Max's chest and looked to me.

“He’s out cold. I can’t wake him up and I couldn’t get through to N-Tek.” Steel says. “Don’t worry, I’ve already gotten a hold of Berto and N-Tek is on their way.” I say.

I gave a small smile under my helmet just as I felt myself being blasted away from Max and Steel. I hiss in pain and try to feel for the spot on my back that was hit.

Dredd loomed over Max continuing to syphon the Turbo. Steel started to shoot Dredd as if he could stop him. “Steel stop! You’re going to drain your reserves.” I say.

Dredd smacked Steel away in my direction and I caught Steel. “We need a plan until N-Tek gets here.” I start. “What are we supposed to do? Dredd's got Max and you can barely hurt him. Let alone leave a mark.” Steel says.

"What if you linked into my sword and Turbofiy it? If Violet can link in, who says you can’t?” I suggest. Violet comes out of the sword and I look to Steel.

“Alright then. Let’s stop Dredd!” Steel says linking with the sword. Violet links to my belt and I hold the sword as it glows with Turbo Energy.

I charge toward Dredd again with a better version of my sword and I managed to knock Dredd away from Max again. “When in doubt, Turbofiy it out!” I say and attack Dredd.

“If you think you can stop me by yourself, then that must mean you clearly like Max Steel.” Dredd says.

“Max Steel is my friend and I’m not alone. I have Steel and Violet with me. By myself, I’m weak. But surrounded by the ones that care about/for me, they make me stronger. You might think Turbo Energy makes you stronger, but you don’t understand that there are people driven to protect everyone. And I’ll show you the strength of how much it takes to protect not only Max Steel and these people, but everyone in every universe that exists.”

I take a deep breath as I collide Steel with Dredd's beam. I push and slowly but surely, I get closer to Dredd.

“What?! No!” Dredd starts to say as I got closer. “Friends and family are both my strength and Max Steel's. So get used to seeing UltraViolet on the field with N-Tek.” I say and I hit Dredd with the Turbofied sword.

There was an explosion and when it cleared, Dredd and Naught were gone. Steel unlinked from the sword and drives into Max to refill his Turbo tanks.

I wrap one of Max’s arms around my neck while Steel held up his other side. And of course N-Tek arrives late to the scene. Forge comes out and he could see how battered up we were.

“Do you think you can take him? I need to get back to class to get my backpack.” I say. Forge nods. “You and Max did good. But how did you stay conscious and manage to make Dredd leave?” he asks.

I just shrugged. I let Forge take Max and I run off to my Spanish class. I changed back into my clothes and upon entering the classroom, I felt everyone’s eyes on me. _‘Oh crud.’_ I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	13. Chapter 13: YEET That Class

_‘Oh crud.’_ I thought as I entered the classroom. I grab my backpack and then I heard the intercom go off. 

  
  
**“You may proceed to your next class. Classes will be shortened today to prevent casualties from the damage. We have the mysterious heroes to thank. Have a great day pirates.”**

  
  
_“Ah yes. You decide to return to class when you had the chance to be excused from it. If you don’t like school, why do you care to stay?”_ Violet asks in my head. 

  
  
_‘Attendance. If I miss 9 or more days for any of my classes, I’ll fail for the semester. And I don’t need that to be on my record when I finally get to college. I already know what I want to do when I’m older.’_ I tell her. 

  
_“Then you better head to your next class because people are leaving the classroom.”_ She says. _‘Good point.’_ I say. 

  
  
I leave and then I remember about the Chorus kids. _‘Guess my orchestra class will be cramped if the chorus students have to be in there.’_ I think. 

  
  
I head over to my 5th period and I realized that I forgot to clean up the debris. I hear people whispering and some talk about the fight or the hole leading inside of the chorus room. 

  
  
Walking into the orchestra room, I see a certain someone talking with some people. “Max?” I asked. He turns around and waves. 

  
  
“Hey Alyssa.” He says. Walking over to me, he puts his backpack down next to mine. “But you were out cold. Steel even said you were.” I whisper. 

  
  
“Eh, that’s true enough but I guess you could say I was testing you to see if you could handle yourself in a fight without me.” Max says. 

  
  
“Max McGrath, don’t you ever do that again.” I say giving him a light punch. “You know, I kind of deserve that. But that did hurt a bit. Dredd really packs a punch these days.” He says. 

  
  
“So you’re in Chorus, huh?” I tease. “Steel put me in that class. And it wasn’t funny.” Max complains. 

  
  
“Well, I could continue talking to you or I could practice on my violin. I’m leaning towards the violin so I’ll be playing whatever I’m in the mood of playing before I get bored.” I say. 

  
  
“How do you get bored of playing music? I don’t have that in me, despite being put into chorus. But I’m sure you can play so good.” He says. 

  
  
I take my violin out and then my music. I turn to Requiem and began to play. I did it for at least 3 minutes before stopping. 

  
  
After I had put it back in it's locker, I sat down next to Max. “I’m surprised you didn’t mind me watching you play.” Max says. 

  
  
“I have to be used to people watching me. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to perform at the concerts.” I say. 

  
  
The bell rings for 6th and I walk out, leaving Max. _“So do you realize that whenever you’re with Max, you seem happier than usual?”_ Violet asked. 

  
  
_‘I swear you’re looking for some reason to ship Max and I. He’s already taken, so your ship has already sunk.’_ I tell her. _“Thanks for pointing that out. If you don’t want to be with him, why are you around him so much?”_ Violet pressed. 

  
  
“Violet- I freaking swear” I started saying out loud. I noticed people staring at me and I felt my whole body heating up from embarrassment. 

  
  
_‘This isn’t over.’_ I tell Violet as I enter my Geometry class. I breeze through the class with no interruptions from Violet at all. 

  
  
When I get to my Chemistry class, I see Max again. “Why is it that I should expect that I’ll be seeing you in my classes now?” I ask. 

  
  
Max sighs and I chuckled. “If you think I wanted to be in your classes, then you’re wrong. I think Steel and Violet did this on purpose.” Max says. 

  
  
“Violet did say that she helped out with your schedule. Too bad the love-links have to be cooped up as they hear us talk.” I say.

  
  
I giggle but felt a zap. _“I’m just going to remind you that Steel and I can make your bodies do whatever we want. So we can make you dance in front of everyone if you want us to.”_ Violet says. 

  
  
I look to Max and by the look on his face, Steel was giving him the same lecture Violet gave me. I poked him just to get his attention. 

  
  
“Steel gave you the same lecture?” I asked. “Yep. And I sadly know that he doesn’t care if I get embarrassed. He’ll probably put me in Turbo Super just to prove their point.” He says. 

  
  
“Then I’m glad that I don’t have Turbo Energy like you. Besides, I don’t think I could handle it anyways.” I said. “I hear you. Its still a surprise that I’m half alien.” Max says. 

  
  
We breeze through Chemistry and when school let out, we got on the bus and got off at my bus stop. As well walk from the stop, I stop for a moment. 

  
  
“Why’d you stop?” Max asks. I shrugged. “Just thinking about stuff. And how no ultralinks have attacked. Is Metal Elementor trying to figure out if I have a weakness or something?” I say. 

  
  
“I think its nice to have peace. But I understand why you might not. It was always peaceful for you before I arrived. Or actually, when Violet arrived.” Max says. 

  
  
“True. Now, would you like to meet a friend of mine?” I ask. “Sure. Where at?” Max asks. “My place. He comes there often with my sister’s boyfriend.” I said. 

  
  
We walk to the apartment complex and I see my friend with my sister’s boyfriend. “Hey Aidan.” I wave. 

  
  
Max gets a confused face but Aidan is just coming up to us fast. “YEET!” Aidan shouts. I chuckled and Max was still confused. 

  
  
_“What does ‘yeet' mean? I haven’t heard of that term before.”_ Violet says. _‘It’s the teen lingo these days Violet. And you’re lucky that you get to be a belt.’_ I said. 

  
  
“So uh, this is your friend? He seems younger than you.” Max says. “That’s because he is. By one year but it doesn’t matter. Aidan’s really cool.” I say. 

  
  
“Whats popping? Who’s your friend?” Aidan asks. “Cringe. If I say, I’m pretty sure you will cringe.” I say. 

  
  
“Bet.” He says. “Max, this is Aidan. Aidan, Max.” I said. The two shake hands and then I’m looking at both of them. 

  
  
“Lets go hang out over by the tennis court.” I suggest. Both boys follow me and then I sit on the ground. Aidan sits on my right side and Max continues to stand. 

  
  
“Max, aren’t you going to sit? It beats standing.” I say. “But don’t you think we should go check with my Uncle Ferrus? We still need to give him a full briefing on what happened at school.” Max says. 

  
  
“What happened at your school?” Aidan asked. “It was attacked but Max Steel and UltraViolet were able to save the day. Though I kind of wish lunch wasn’t so short.” I said. 

  
  
“If you aren’t going to sit, then I’ll tackle you down with Aidan’s help.” I declare. I start chasing Max and soon, Aidan and I manage to take Max down. 

  
  
“You are way harder on me then you are in the holo-sim.” Max says. I chuckled and I gave a group hug. But Violet decided to come out of my belt just to give a playful zap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	14. Chapter 14: Salt Fights

My first instinct was to smack her. “VIOLET! STOP DOING THAT YOU SALTY ULTRALINK!” I shout. I started trying to chase her but she just flew out of my reach. 

  
  
Max just came over and held me back. “Max let me go now. I’m not putting up with her zapping every time she wants attention.” I say. 

  
  
“You need to calm down first. And second, she only did that because she and Steel got a message from Uncle Ferrus. He wants to see us.” Max says. 

  
  
“Yo, is everything alright over there? And is that flying thing from the show Alyssa basically was forcing me to watch with her?” Aidan asks. 

  
  
I frowned at these questions. “Just go hangout with Dev, Stacy, and Dory. I have to go do something.” I say. Aidan nods and walks away. 

  
  
Violet came down slightly and spoke. “Now that you finally got rid of your boyfriend, let’s get to N-Tek.” Violet says. I just glare at her as while she used her portals to get us there faster. 

  
  
When we arrived, we saw Forge immediately. “What took you two so long? Didn’t Steel and Violet let you know?” Forge asks. 

  
  
“Alyssa and Violet are having a fight. And sadly, I think its worse than the fights Max and I had.” Steel says. 

  
  
“If I’m remembering it correctly, when Max and Steel had their fight, it included Steel putting Max in Turbo Super, Ven-Ghan trying to capture Steel, Elementor trying to capture both Max and Steel, and then they got Turbo Mimic.” I say. 

  
  
“That’s it? I wouldn’t have thought that would’ve been their first fight. But you do know the ‘show’ like the back of your hand.” Violet compliments. 

  
  
“Anyways, I need you guys to give your view on what happened today at the school.” Forge says. I opened my mouth to say something but Forge cut me off. “And it needs to be detailed like you’re doing and essay for your English class.” He finishes. 

  
  
I frowned and Max was already on it. “Woah Uncle Ferrus, an essay-like report? I hardly know how to do an essay without Steel’s help.” He says. 

  
  
“And I can’t do essays at all. I get writer’s block whenever I’m given the prompt to an essay. Whether its argumentive, expository, or some other kind that isn’t like narrative essays. Narrative is like free-handed writing.” I say. 

  
  
“Does that mean you like to write stories?” Violet asks. “Yep. And I love it when there are characters in stories that break the fourth wall and knows there are people beyond the words/screens that they are in.” I said. 

  
  
“I’m going to give you two at least two hours to get this done. Steel and Violet can help you two as well.” Forge says leaving. 

  
We got started and having Violet helped me. When the two hours were up, we had finished and we were reading each other’s point of view on what happened. 

  
  
“Wow, you actually used Steel to Turbofiy your sword? That’s amazing.” Max says. “Yeah I got the idea but I thought it’d show Dredd that you aren’t the only one who can use Turbofied weapons.” I said. 

  
  
“I’m sure you would’ve had more if Dredd hadn’t been doing his usual ‘syphon Turbo Energy’ thing.” I said. “Yeah, I guess that means more training for Steel and I.” Max complains. 

  
  
We head over to where the command room was and I saw Berto, Kat, Jefferson, Forge, and Molly? “Mom? When did you get here? And how did you get here?” Max asks. 

  
  
“I had Violet give enough information on how to create her portals to Berto and he made a device that uses the same concept. And I felt like she should be involved in this.” Forge explains. 

  
  
“But won’t THI need you Ms. McGrath? You’re the CEO and all.” I pointed out. “That is true but, I’m technically not here. Berto was able to get the device to work, though I knew I couldn’t physically leave Copper Canyon. So this is a holographic call from this universe and the universe you all are in.” Molly says. 

  
  
“Makes sense.” I said nodding. “Did you two finish the briefings I asked for?” Forge asks. “Yes Uncle Ferrus. That’s why we came in here.” Max says. He hands over the two tablets and Forge sighs. 

  
  
“If that’s all then, I suggest you two should train in the meantime. Especially you Max.” Forge says. Max and I leave the adults and head into the holo-sim. 

  
  
“Hey Max?” I start. “Yeah?” He responds. “Do you ever wish that Makino didn’t have to come back again and ruin the lives of people in my universe?” I ask. 

  
  
“Honestly, if he didn’t appear in your universe, I wouldn’t have met you and Steel wouldn’t have met Violet. I would’ve just continued on with my life not knowing that there were other universes totally different than the one I’m from.” Max says. 

  
  
“How about you two suit up and train before Forge checks up on us.” Steel suggests. Max goes into his base mode and Violet puts me in my armor. 

  
  
We started with a basic warmup then gradually increased the difficulty. I distracted the enemy while Max took them down. Then we’d switch so there would be multiple ways for us to fight. 

  
  
After two hours worth of training, I sat out and let Max and Steel train solo. When they finished their solo training, Violet and I did our solo training. 

  
  
We did this back and forth until we couldn’t get up. We downed our water bottles and sat against the wall exhausted. “That was intense training. I never thought that I would ever do all of these things.” I said. 

  
  
I gulp down more water. “Want a cracker? We can’t run on empty stomachs filled with only water.” Max says.

  
  
“Technically, we could. I can’t remember exactly but humans can survive without food longer than they can without water. It’s a proven fact I think.” I said. 

  
  
He just shrugs. “But wouldn’t they be too weak without food?” he asks. “I don’t know. I just know I heard it from somewhere when I was younger.” I say. 

  
  
I checked my phone and a yawn escaped my lips. “Oh crud. I should get home before I get in trouble. See ya Max!” I say running out. 

  
  
I let Violet take me straight to my room but I appeared in my armor in front of my sister and her boyfriend. 

  
  
“Uh…” I trailed off. _‘Violet, could you please give me back my regular clothes?’_ I asked. She didn’t respond but I felt my armor turn into my clothes. I even noticed that I was all sweaty and dirty from training. 

  
  
I look to my sister and her boyfriend but they had already left the room. I quickly take a shower and sigh after pulling my PJs on and plopping onto my bed. 

  
  
“Next time, I’m going to try having a normal day then deal with villains and ultralinks.” I said falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	15. Chapter 15: Cyber Sleep Time

I wake up and I look around to see I wasn’t in my bed. I got up and patted myself for a phone or anything but found none. 

  
  
The one thing I had on my body besides my pajamas was Violet in belt mode. _‘Violet, wake up.’_ I thought urgently. I received no answer but I willed her to change me into a plain purple T-shirt, capris, and sandals that said Florida repeatedly in different colors. 

  
  
I look around and walked into what seemed to be a high school. I sat down at a table and a few minutes later, three teens came over. 

  
  
Two guys and a girl trying to record some kind of skit. I watched them in action until they had finished their video. “Nice skit. You guys were pretty good. I’m Alyssa.” I said. 

  
  
“Parker. And this is Tamera and Austin.” Parker says. “I feel like I might’ve heard of you guys before. Don’t you have a friend named Trey or something?” I asked. 

  
  
That surprised them. “How do you know us when we just met?” Tamera asked. “I would say but I’d rather say it somewhere now for the public ears.” I said. 

  
  
They take me down close to the basement and then we stop. “Okay, spill. What do you know about us?” Tamera asks. 

  
  
“I’m from another universe and I woke up here. And my ultralink won’t wake up no matter how hard I smack her belt unit.” I started. “Another universe? How is that possible?” Parker asked. 

  
  
I just shrugged. “So if you’re from another universe, is there a way for you to get back to your universe?” Austin asks. 

  
  
“Yeah. But I can’t until Violet wakes up. She probably went through my memories and found me watching _ReBoot: The Guardian Code_ on Netflix.” I said. 

  
  
“Is that show you just said how you know us?” Tamera asks. I nodded. “If you four are done, we have a MegaByte alert.” A voice called out to them. 

  
  
I see a girl walk perfectly over to us. “Alright Vera. Alyssa, I guess you can keep company with Vera.” Austin says. 

  
  
Vera looks towards me and I give a small wave. “Did you tell her about your secret?” Vera asks. “I already knew, Vera. I don’t have anything to really do so I’ll just hangout with you guys.” I say. 

  
  
Entering Room 0, I look around amazed by the technology. “I wish I had tech like this. This is way better than any Sci-fi show or book I’ve ever seen/read.” I gasp. 

  
  
The four Guardians stand on their spots and soon, they’ve been digitalized and sent into cyberspace. I just sit on the couch that was there and sighed. 

  
  
I take my phone out and I find messages from Max. _‘Hey, we need to head to N-Tek to train. Let me know when you get this.’_ And the most recent message was _‘We really could have used you. Extroyer nearly wrecked the gymnasium. And Uncle Ferrus is getting worried that you and Violet haven’t answered in four days. Where are you and what happened?’_

  
  
I put my phone down and tugged on Violet’s ultralink unit. _‘Come on Violet, I need you.’_ I thought. 

  
  
What seemed like a few minutes to me was actually an hour and I hear voices talking. I look up to see Tamera, Parker, Austin, and Trey talking. 

  
  
“How’d it go?” I ask suddenly. “Woah, who let her in? Did she find out or something?” Trey asked. “Alyssa already knew about the Guardians. She is also in need of returning home to her universe.” Vera says. 

  
  
“Before you ask anything, it is possible to go to other universes. And yes, I know about the Guardian Code so your secret is safe.” I said. 

  
  
“Okay then. Do you want to join us for pizza then?” Trey asks. “Sure. Food should distract me for now.” I say. 

  
  
After the pizza, I stayed the night with Tamera and the next morning, we all met up in Room 0. I’m just typing on my phone as I walked in. 

  
  
Then I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I grab it before looking up to see it was Austin. I let go and give a small smile. “Sorry about that. Reflexes and all.” I said. 

  
  
“What’s it like in your universe, Alyssa?” Austin asks. “Its pretty normal without all of Makino drama from the Max Steel universe. And its not as high tech as this universe is.” I said. 

  
  
When the bell rang, I was left alone in Room 0 as the others went to class. I lied on the couch and felt myself dose off. 

  
  
30 minutes later, I woke and I saw something floating in front of me. “Violet! You’re up finally!” I exclaimed. 

  
  
“Where are we Alyssa? Weren’t we in your room last?” Violet asked. “Yes but, I think you accidentally took us into another universe. Max and Steel needed us but we weren’t there.” I said. 

  
  
“Let’s get going then.” Violet says. She opens a portal and we walk through and I find myself in my room again. “Bed.” I mumbled landing facedown on my bed. 

  
  
“I’m glad you missed the bed more than me.” Violet says. “Oh I missed you. You just didn’t wake up when I needed you.” I said. 

  
  
“So I’m needed when I try updating my software? That really is too bad for me then.” Violet groans. 

  
  
“At least we got to miss 4-5 days of training. But Forge will probably hammer us like he would with Max and Steel.” I say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	16. Chapter 16: Shop & Scare

I head out of my apartment and went to the playground by the pool to swing. And to my surprise, Max was there when I sat down on a swing.

“Where have you been? You like disappeared and now you reappear like nothing happened.” Max says. “Just a sleep travel thing happened. Violet took us un-be-knowingly to another universe and what not.” I said.

“So, what do you want to do then? I’m sure you have something you want to do.” Max says. “There is one thing but, that’ll have to wait until next weekend. So I guess a walk is fine.” I say.

Max and I started our walk after going through the gate. Then Max decides a quarter way into the walk that we should go to the mall.

When we get to the mall, I chuckled. “If we’re here to satisfy your girly side, then I’m sorry to disappoint.” I tease. “Hey! I only thought of this because of Steel. He said that there might be something here that you’d like.” He says.

“That depends on what it is though. Let’s get out of the heat before I leave you in the dust for AC.” I said.

We walk around the mall going from shop to shop looking at the stuff they sold. I even dragged Max over to see the puppies in a shop near GameStop.

“So, where to next?” Max asked. I think for a moment then I smiled. “Just follow me.” I said.

When we get to the shop I thought of, Max was surprised. “Are these real weapons?” he asks.

I nod. “There’s even the Master Sword from the game Zelda. My dad had gotten my sister the Switch game of Zelda for her birthday.” I say.

“So it’s from a game? Wow, if only there were stuff from the show of Steel and I.” Max says. “There were, but that was back in 2013-14. And at that time, I never heard of Max Steel.” I said.

We walk around the mall some more before stopping by the food court. Max paid for the food somehow and we got to have Chick-Fil-a.

“Where’d you get the money? You couldn’t have gotten a job this fast.” I said. “Uncle Ferrus gave it to me. But only for emergencies.” He says.

“And food is an emergency. Can’t do things on an empty stomach.” I say. “That’s true.” Max replied.

We clean up our mess and seeing as it was October, I dragged Max to Spirit Halloween next to Dick’s Sporting Goods. “Why costume?” he asks.

“Because Halloween silly. And there will be more candy than Reaper Links and spooky museums. There’s actually a haunted house thing that I was planning on going to with some friends. Want to come along?” I asked.

“I guess. But its probably not even scary.” Max says. “I don’t care if its scary. I just care about doing something with friends and getting a lot of candy. Its been awhile since I’ve actually had candy to be honest.” I said.

Leaving that conversation in the dust, every time I managed to hide from Max, I had a different mask on to jump out and scare him. Each time was better than the last as he never expected me to try again.

I smirk as I hid in my final jump scare spot. “Alyssa, we should really head out soon. Come out and let’s get going.” Max’s voice called out.

I slip the mask over my face and peek slightly from where I was. Once I saw Max was standing right in front of my hiding place, I jumped out and tackled him down.

Max screamed but was covered up by my laughter. “Please stop doing that. We really need to go.” Max says. I take the mask off and set it down. “But I was having so much fun scaring you.” I pout.

“Well, Uncle Ferrus needs us to train right now. So we need to go.” He says. I groaned. “Fineeeeee. But I’ll continue to scare you when I can though. So you’ll need to be ready.” I say.

Max gives a small chuckle. “Then I’ll have to find a way to scare you myself.” He said. “Great! Now let’s get going.” I say.

A few minutes later, we were at N-Tek. Max and I started training and I yawned. Though I didn’t stop, I felt like I would topple onto the floor and fall asleep.

When we stopped, I was swaying as I tried to stay awake. The swaying stopped as I fell and was caught in Max’s arms.

“Are you feeling alright, Alyssa? You don’t seem like yourself right now.” Max says. “I’m fine. Just tired really. I feel like I haven’t slept in five days.” I said.

“Maybe it’s a side effect from Violet’s sleep travel?” Max suggests. “Maybe.” I say with a yawn.

I lower myself to the floor and scoot over to the wall. Leaning against it, I let my eyes close.

**Max POV**   
_(Surprise! (≧∇≦)/)_

I watched as Alyssa fell asleep and smiled. _“You like her.”_ Steel says in my head. “What? No I don’t!” I say quickly.

_“Then why do you constantly want to be around her? What about Sydney?”_ Steel asks. “I still like Syd but, Alyssa has something about her that brings people to her. She’s got a thing with making friends with people like her.” I said.

_“My guess is she still looking to make a lot of friends but still seem like a loner.”_ Steel says. “If that’s the case, then she’s really good at that.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	17. Chapter 17: Birthdays With Raining Ultralinks

Max POV

I sigh as Steel and I sat in silence. Alyssa had been asleep for at least an hour by now and she had to be uncomfortable. I get up and pick her up carefully and take her to the lounge area we had been earlier.

After putting her down on the recliner, I cover her with a blanket and walked away to let her sleep.

Alyssa POV

I yawn as I wake to a different setting. Once my brain processed that I wasn’t in holo-sim and instead the lounge, I became less confused.

I sit up and hear someone walk into the room. “Hey, you’re finally up. Do you feel better now?” Max asked coming into view.

“Yeah. How long was I out?” I ask. “Approximately 12 hours, 30 minutes, and 43 seconds.” Steel says. “Wow, that’s long. Guess I really needed the sleep.” I said.

Violet yawns in my head then comes out of the belt. “Morning. What are we going to do today?” she asks. Before anyone could answer, the alarm went off.

“Aw man. Just when I thought we could play video games.” Max complains. As we head to the command room, I gave him a part on the shoulder.

“Next time Max. Next time.” I said. We enter and we get the meeting started. “Ultralinks spotted in a section of Indiana.” Berto says.

“Wait what!? A friend of mine lives in Indiana. And its her birthday today!” I exclaimed. “You, Violet, Max, and Steel will need to get there fast. You’ll be taking the Turbo Jet.” Forge says.

“More quality time with TJ.” Steel says. Max and I chuckled while Violet was confused. “Steel has an interest in technology that isn’t programmed to talk?” Violet asks.

“TJ can talk, she’s just not interested in Steel. Maybe you and Steel are compatible.” I say. “But for now, we really should head over to Indiana and stop those ultralinks.” Max finishes.

Soon enough, we were flying and Steel continued to fail at gaining TJ's interest. Once we were over the section Berto had located the ultralinks, I saw a girl with blonde curly-like hair and glasses.

“Max, land nearby the girl. She’s a friend of mine and I’d like to say happy birthday to her.” I said. Max just shrugged but landed the Turbo Jet.

I jump out and Violet changed my outfit to a random Voltron shirt, capris, and Florida sandals. As I ran up to the girl, she looks up and sees me running towards her.

“Alyssa?” she asks. I stopped running and huffed out of breath. “Hi Sky.” I said. “Happy Birthday.” 

“How did you even get here? Weren’t you in Florida when I last messaged you on Hangouts?” Sky asked. “Lets just say I’m here because of magic.” I say.

_“So, are we going to get back to Max and Steel to find those ultralinks or are you going to continue this reunion with your friend?”_ Violet asked. _‘Just tell Max and Steel that they look for the ultralinks on one side of the section while I look for them on the other side with my friend.’_ I replied.

_“Fine. But you and your friend need to get going now.”_ Violet says. _‘Yeah yeah. This mission won’t be a bust for Max Steel and UltraViolet.’_ I thought.

“Is everything alright?” Sky asked. I blinked looking to her. “Yeah, totally. We should go on a walk around here. I’m looking for something that I could take pictures of to make a collage and there might be something here that I could use.” I said.

Sky shrugged but we first went to her place to take her dogs Pixie and Lita so they could join our walk. I smiled as well began and to my surprise, there was a lot to discuss.

Thirty minutes later, we neared a park and I saw a bench to sit. We sat down but not before I saw something whiz past us. The thing was one of the ultralinks.

“I need to go real quick. I’m going to take some pictures for that thing I said earlier.” I say before I ran off to cover. “Violet, send our coordinates to Max and Steel once I’m in my armor.” I said.

In my armor, I summon my blaster and start shooting the ultralink. “UltraViolet? No matter. I’ll deal with you before you call for backup.” It said gruffly.

“You must be so special to think Max Steel and I wouldn’t track you and your buddies to here. Guess I’ll have to kick your butt like before.” I say smirking.

I change my weapon to twin katanas and did a slice & dice move. “Save some for me, UltraViolet.” I heard a voice say. I look up to see Max coming down with Turbo Cannon and the ultralink is down in the dirt.

“Thanks for dropping in.” I say. “Thanks for having me.” Max replied. We charge toward the lone ultralink before I felt something blast me back.

“ **Oof**.” I said. I noticed a figure in the grasps of an ultralink that just came and I realized it was Sky. I stand up only to feel pain in my side.

I ignore it as I summon my blaster again and shoot Sky free. I run to catch her and I end up cushioning her fall. I blast the ultralink away from us and groan in pain.

“Are you okay?” I asked. She nods. “Thanks. Anyway, have you seen my friend around here? I think she ran too far or something.” She says.

“I’m sure she’s fine. Probably hiding.” I say. Max walks over to us. “Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to split up. Your friend almost got hurt, Alyssa.” He says.

“And you should trust that I found the ultralinks because I did that walk, Max. It was way better than riding around in the Turbo Jet to look for them.” I said.

“Is that really you Alyssa?” Sky asks. I literally froze. I sighed but reluctantly answered. “Yes. But you can’t tell anyone. That’s the ‘magic’ I had said earlier.” I say.

She nods. “Since this is over now, how about we take the dogs back to your place and then the three of us go out to eat before Max and I head back to Florida?” I say.

Both agreed and after we did all of that, we went to the Turbo Jet. I waved bye to Sky. “Happy Birthday Fwend. Talk to you on Hangouts.” I called out to her. She waved as well rose into the sky and soon, we zoomed back to N-Tek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	18. Chapter 18: Turbo Games And Story Talk

We get to N-Tek in three hours. Once there, Max and I literally went to the lounge and fell asleep. Steel and Violet on the other hand reported what happened on the mission. 

  
  
Max and I wake up a few hours later around midnight. “That was one crazy mission. Did I really get to see my friend?” I asked randomly. 

  
  
“Yeah. And when we had split up, people looked at me weird. Its as though they thought I was going to cause trouble.” Max says. 

  
  
“That’s because people with masks are usually the troublemakers. But, if I’m correct, people took videos and pictures of us during that incursion. So soon enough, you will be known.” I said. 

  
  
We get up and head to get food. Seeing as it was midnight, I just thought we could grab something at my place. Grabbing Steel and Violet, we set off to my home. 

  
  
Arriving, I open the door to see my sister and her friend with their boyfriends. I ignored them as I made two peanut butter sandwiches and filled two sandwich baggies with Doritos. 

  
  
I leave and take Max over to the tennis court and we eat our noms. When we finished, we went back to N-Tek to train. 

  
  
While training, I got an idea. “Hey Max, want to play a game?” I asked. “What kind of game?” he asks. “Max Steel Turbo Warrior. I want to try it out. Or Turbo Dancer, since that’s simply just like Just Dance.” I said. 

  
  
“Okay. You’re on.” He says. We ditched the holo-sim and back to the lounge and set up the games. “Winner gets to choose the loser's fate.” Max says. 

  
  
I smirked. “Then I already know what you’ll have to do then. And I’m going to record it because its gonna be good.” I say. 

  
  
“Ha ha. We haven’t even started and you’ve already got something in mind?” he asked. I nod. 

  
  
We start with Turbo Warrior and Max chose himself while I chose CY.T.R.O as mine. The game places is in the map and suddenly CY.T.R.O is turned into me in my armor. 

  
  
“Wah? How does that even work?” I ask. Max looks over to me and he shrugs. I play and it surprised me that all of my special moves were just like how I actually was. 

  
  
My character faces Max’s and we started fighting. I felt a strange vibe and soon enough, the TV screen started to emit weird smoke trails. 

  
  
Max and I back away as fast as we could. Violet and Steel link with us as the smoke trails grabbed me by my waist and Max by his ankle. 

  
  
“This has to be some kind of prank.” Max says. “Well, pranks aren’t this weird. Maybe its Makino?” I suggest. 

  
  
And all of a sudden, the smoke trails receded leaving Max and I in confusion. “Well, that happened.” I said. 

  
  
“But what even happened there? One minute we were playing, the next thing we know, we get attacked by smoke.” Max says. 

  
  
“It is weird. But its probably just the TV screen getting burnt out. A lot of electronics burn out from time to time.” I say. 

  
  
“But this isn’t normal. And you know this.” Max pointed out. I just sighed. “So its strange. With Halloween coming up, you have to expect the unexpected, Max.” I said. 

  
  
“Until we figure out what is going on, we should just relax. You will be surprised when I show you my costume. My dad actually made my day when he told me. And this was before you and the ultralinks happened.” I say. 

  
  
We cleaned up the TV screen and put the games away. “So what now?” Max asked. “How about we go to Andretti's? Its really fun and we could do laser tag, Andretti 360, or the go-karts.” I said.

  
  
“But won’t my Turbo short those out?” he asks. I frowned. “Rip. I didn’t even think about that. And here I thought I became some kind of Max Steel know-it-all watching all of the episodes over like a million times.” I pout. 

  
  
“How popular is the show?” Max asked suddenly. “Oh, its dead. The show is dead and unknown to most of the world. And then there are people who keep it alive but hardly share it. And then there’s me.” I finish. 

  
  
I grab a ball and tossed it between my hands. “I wish there was something we could do. And I’m not going to show you my stories because most of those are Ninjago.” I look to Max and sit on the couch. 

  
  
“What’s wrong with your stories? I’m sure their great because you wrote them yourself.” Max says. “I didn’t write stories until my friend Sky showed me her story _**Watch Your Step**_.” I said. 

  
  
“My first story was based off of a series a YouTuber made called Crafting Dead. It was a Minecraft roleplay thing I used to watch. Then later on, I never had the motivation to continue it because of my new interest in Ninjago.” 

  
  
“Ninjago was a big part of my life because the Green Ninja, Lloyd, gave me some feeling of a connection. And now I only do short stories and one shots for Ninjago. Whether it’s the show or the movie, I make a story on occasion.” I say. 

  
  
“Wow. You must be some hardcore author then. But maybe you could let me read one of your stories? You must put time and effort into quality chapters, so that you can get positive feedback.” Max says. 

  
  
“Yeah. But if I’m going to show you one of my stories, it might as well be a crossover of Ninjago and Max Steel.” I said. “Wait, what?” Max asks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	19. Chapter 19: Extroyer Rodeo Show

Three days had passed and we were at school. I haven’t spoken to Max since I told him about my crossover story. Yeah, I can write whatever I want but, sometimes it’s best not to tell the characters that I might of tortured them in one. 

  
  
Since I only write stories that are child friendly, I stick to using my child side. And its also because I’m technically a child still in a teenager’s body. Mental child most of the time, and rarely mature in certain circumstances. 

  
  
At lunch, it was the usual chatter except I heard something that caught my attention. “I’ve searched on Max Steel and UltraViolet but I only got leads to two different TV shows for kids. Max Steel is an actual show that was made in 2013. UltraViolet is the name of a character from that lame Lego show, Ninjago.” Someone said. 

  
  
I frown at the Ninjago comment but let it go. _“When are you going to talk to Max again?”_ Violet asks annoyed in my head. 

  
  
_‘Why? I said too much and I really don’t want to spoil stuff. And its because I know that people who listen to my rambling will only say that I’m obsessed with Max Steel, Ninjago, and a bunch of other shows. Not including really good book series I’ve read.’_ I reply. 

  
  
I see Max walk over to a table to eat his lunch. I groan lying my head onto my arms on the table I was at. 

  
  
“I wish this was easier. And the fact that no one here is suspicious about all of these happenings, its messed up.” I muttered. 

  
  
_“At least someone tried to search about you and Max. Its not like they can trace any of it to you guys.”_ Violet says. 

  
  
_‘Thanks for the vote of confidence.’_ I thought. I looked around the cafeteria and then I saw a flash of purple. 

  
  
I quickly head outside and I see Extroyer in the parking lot. _‘Violet, time to do the thing.’_ I thought. 

  
  
I hid and after I felt the armor on me, I summoned my blaster and aimed for the ultralink on his chest. Extroyer growls in pain and looks around for the sniper. 

  
  
I run out from my hiding place and score three more shots. “When will you villains learn that attacking civilian schools do you no good. You only attract us heroes.” I should. 

  
  
“I don’t know who you are but I don’t care.” Extroyer bellows. He charges towards me but I dodged. I jump up onto the fence dividing the parking lot and the lunch commons area. 

  
  
“You’ll never win. And you could thank N-Tek for the lovely stasis cell you’ll be in.” I tease. I carefully run on the fence and leap onto Extroyer as he transformed into a snake. 

  
  
“You were saying, little hero?” Extroyer taunted. _‘OOF’_ I thought. It became a rodeo as I held onto Extroyer and he played the bull trying to knock me off. 

  
  
Then I just chuckled to myself and played around. “Yee-Ha!” I shout. It was followed with laughter from the students watching. Extroyer made it even better by turning into a tiger. 

  
  
“Get off of me you pest!” Extroyer growled. “Nah. I think I’ll keep being the cowgirl and you can continue being the bull until you get tired. Then everyone can be happy.” I say. 

  
  
Even as B Lunch left and C Lunch came in, Max never noticed my little show and everyone recorded me riding Extroyer. Then he decides to turn into a gorilla and throws me off. 

  
  
I groan in pain but smirked under my helmet. “Guess playtime is over. Time to wrangle this wild animal.” I said. I summon my katanas and slice at him. 

  
  
“You are pathetic. Worse than Max Steel but more annoying.” Extroyer grumbles. “I get that a lot. The annoying part anyways.” I say. 

  
  
I chuckled even as Extroyer attacks me. “If you think your chitchat charade is making any difference, its not.” He says. “Talking has always been a trait I use. You’re just involved with me boring you to death until N-Tek arrives.” I say. 

  
  
_“Do you want me to actually call them or do you want me to get Max and Steel to help us?”_ Violet asked. _‘How about N-Tek. Max will feel left out but I want to do this without his help.’_ I think to her. 

  
  
I hear the bell for C Lunch and 4th period ring and realized I need to wrap up my Extroyer rodeo. I face him just as a jump-jet flies down and I see Kat and Jefferson come down and restrain Extroyer. 

  
  
“We’ll take Extroyer from here.” Kat says. “Where’s Max and Steel? Didn’t they help you?” Jefferson asks. I shook my head. 

  
  
“I did it by myself with Violet. And I used my annoying trait to hold Extroyer down.” I say. I wave bye to them as they left and I went to my hiding spot from earlier and transformed back into my casual clothes. 

  
  
Running to get my backpack, I grab it and sprint to my 5th period and enter the classroom right as the tardy bell rang. I huffed in relief and exhaustion as I settled down and I sighed as I took my violin out and started playing my assortment of music pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	20. Chapter 20: Thinking About The Future

I was soon waiting next to my Chemistry class as my classmates and I had to wait for our teacher to arrive. Max decides that he was finally going to talk to me. 

  
  
“Where’d you go? I saw you at lunch and then you ran out only to disappear.” He says. “I might’ve gotten carried away with what I doing. Let’s just say there was a visit from someone and I had a rodeo.” I say. 

  
  
Max gave a confused face but before he could ask, the teacher came and we went in and to our seats. I grab my binder from the back of the classroom and came back to my desk hearing UltraViolet. 

  
  
“What about UltraViolet?” I asked. “She came to the school during lunch and started riding some purple crystal guy. And I got video of it.” One student said. 

  
  
Max looks to me then comes over. “Extroyer came during lunch and you didn’t tell me? Wow, and I thought that you would have Violet message Steel so we could help you. You couldn’t have taken him yourself, he would’ve escaped.” Max whispered. 

  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you but I handled him quite well. And he was towed off by Kat and Jefferson. So I did it alone and I gave a good show for the students.” I whisper back. 

  
  
“So you actually like having fans?” Max asked. Before I could answer, the teacher tells Max to return to his seat and we begin a test. By the time everyone finished, it was five minutes until school let out. 

  
  
Once the bell rang, Max and I walk to the bus and sit in my usual seat. “I guess I’m growing to like it. But I’m not used to being famous or popular.” I say. 

  
  
“You seem like a natural. Did you like pretend that you were famous when you were younger?” Max asks. “No. But I used to make wishes as I fell asleep. Its like counting sheep but instead I wish.” I said. 

  
  
“Wishing for what exactly? Its not like I could say ‘I wish I had pizza.’ But now I kinda want some.” He says. I chuckled. 

  
  
“We can get pizza with stuffed crust once we get dropped off at the bus stop. I think pizza sounds good right now.” I say. Max brightens. 

  
  
Soon enough, we’re walking from the stop and heading to get pizza from Little Caesars. I order a meatlovers pizza and thirty minutes later, we were chilling in the lounge with pizza in hand. 

  
  
I smile at the thought of being friends with Max and Steel. Even if they’re only here because of Makino, I felt like there was something about Max that was different. As though I was starting to like him more than a friend. 

  
  
I shook my head at the thought. I knew that Max liked Sydney and I ship them but maybe it’ll pass. I’m not even able to love someone like I would of family. Romance was never my thing but instead technology. 

  
  
“You okay there Alyssa?” Max asks. I straighten up leaving my thoughts. “Yeah, I’m good.” I say. “You don’t seem like it. Want to train to take your mind off of what you were thinking?” he suggests. 

  
  
I give a tight smile but nod. In the holo-sim, I take Max on but the moment I strike, I felt hesitant and tripped over my own feet. I groan but get back up. 

  
  
Max does Turbo Speed and I casually kept spacing out until Max brought me to attention. “You aren’t okay. You’re usually better and not like this. What’s on your mind?” he asks. 

  
  
I almost said ‘you’ but decided against it. I want to know if I’ll actually keep these feelings or they’ll fade away the moment we get together. I can’t take the chance that I might not kinder feelings to love someone. 

  
  
Only it makes sense. I’ve always been a loner. I’m very antisocial when I’m at parties and I don’t like having to rely on people too much. I mostly tried escaping to my fantasies in my head because of how weird I was in groups. 

  
  
I jump when Max not only scared me, but started tickling me. “Max- stop!” I say between giggles. “Tell me what’s distracting you and then I’ll stop.” He says. 

  
  
“No… fair! I can… hardly… talk… while you’re tickling… me!” I laugh. I struggle to get out but I was too weak from laughing to escape. 

  
  
“Do you surrender?” Max teases. I manage a sigh in between the giggles. “Yes.” I said as he backs away. I flop onto the couch and Max lands next to me. I yawned as he put his arm around me. 

  
  
I was surprised by the motion and he just flashes a smile when I look to him. I return the smile and lean my head on him. “I was thinking about you, Max. You’re so amazing that its hard not to think of you.” I finally say. 

  
  
“So you were daydreaming about me? Sounds cute.” He says. “You aren’t weirded out? This is a surprise.” I said. “I like hanging out with you and all. Its just, I feel like we won’t get much time like this soon. Makino can appear any day and once he’s gone, I’ll have to leave.” Max says. 

  
  
“I’m pretty sure we’re going to defeat Makino and still find a way to still see each other. I can’t leave my universe to live in yours because I don’t have the courage to leave my family. Born and raised here like you in yours.” I say. Guess we’ll only know when the time comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	21. Chapter 21: Spooky Days (Part 1)

**“BOO!”** I shout as Max and Steel walked into the lounge. “Ahh!” Max screamed. Steel had taken cover in Max’s chest even if Max tripped and fell to the floor.

I just laughed at it. It was the fifth time today I had managed to scare him. “Alyssa, come on. Are you seriously going to do this all day?” he asks. Smiling, I sway on my feet ‘thinking.’

“Maybe~” I said. Small giggles slipped through my lips and then I couldn’t take it anymore. I burst into laughter causing my to be on the floor with Max but also with tears forming in my eyes.

It took a few minutes for me to calm down and I just turned my head towards Max, smiling. “So do you want to come with my friends and I to the Haunted Lair later today?” I asked.

Max shrugged. “I don’t know. You never know if there’s a ReaperLink hiding there.” He says. “Yeah but, you never really got rid of those ReaperLinks in the museum when you got Turbo Spike.” I counter.

He looked to me surprised. “I didn’t? I’m pretty sure I did but if you’re so sure…” he trails off. “At the end of that episode, it showed them. Don’t question what I saw in the episode because I know what I watched.” I say.

I stand up and started to poke Max every few seconds out of boredom. “Why are you poking me?” Max asks. “Whenever I feel bored, I poke my friends and family every now and then.” I say.

I sigh as walked out of the room to find a package with my name on it. I open it to find my costume inside: Max Steel. I smiled as I changed into it and walked over to Max from behind and I scared him.

“BOO!” I shout. Max jumps at least two feet in the air and when he looks at me, he’s surprised. “Alyssa? You’re being me for Halloween?” he asks.

“Yep. But I almost didn’t get it because Amazon shipped it late. At least I have it for tomorrow. The school is doing a costume contest during lunch and the winner get a free yearbook.” I say.

“Nice. If I participated and won, I’d give it to you since you really want it.” Max says. “Aw, are you getting soft on me Max? Because its cute.” I tease.

A faint blush appeared on Max for a brief second then it disappeared. I chuckled and gave him a light punch in the arm. “Come on. I need a ride home for school and you need to sleep too.” I say.

Max just shrugs and after he dropped me off at home, I took a shower and went to bed.

Max POV

Steel and I get back from taking Alyssa home and I passed out on the couch. The next morning, I woke up and got to the school only to find not many people in costumes.

“Weird.” I muttered. I grab breakfast from the cafeteria, being: an apple juice pouch, chicken biscuit, and plain milk. I sat down and just as I was eating the chicken biscuit, Alyssa speeds past me into the line like there was no tomorrow.

After I watched her put her student ID in, she started walking out until I called her name. “Alyssa!” I say.

She turns towards me but nods her head outside. I toss my trash and follow her outside to find her putting her breakfast items in her lunch bag.

“Why aren’t you eating it now? Don’t you eating breakfast?” I asked. She shook her head. “I hardly eat breakfast anymore. I mostly eat lunch and on the weekends, I usually sit in my room not motivated to get any noms.” She says.

I gave her a surprised look. How does someone not have the motivation to get up and just eat food? “I have to go Max. I’ll see you in 3rd period.” She says walking away.

_“Smooth. You’re a people person.”_ Steel says sarcastically. “Its not like you’re any better Ro-Bro.” I counter. I sighed once he started rambling on about the most randomest topics.

I tune him out the best I could while in my classes just so I don’t get called out. By the time lunch came around, my 4th period teacher tells the class the most important thing starting tomorrow.

“Starting tomorrow we will have A Lunch. Our class switched lunches with another class so we got lucky.” He says. I frowned and it didn’t help that Steel detected it.

_“Are you sad you won’t have lunch with Alyssa anymore?”_ Steel asks teasing. “Not now Steel. Rub it in, while you’re at it?” I mutter.

After the bell rang for B Lunch, I sat down next to Alyssa eating my lunch. “You seem off, Max. Did something happen last night or so?” Alyssa asked.

“Actually, my class has A Lunch starting tomorrow. It means I don’t have lunch with you.” I say with a sigh.

“Max, we see each other enough to be fine.” She says. “Besides, we still have to get you a costume for tonight.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Also, you look great as me.” I point out. “Thanks! I’m going to enter the contest now. Watch my stuff?” She asks before heading towards the yearbook table with other costume people waiting to enter with a picture. “Steel, should I choose Alyssa or Sydney? I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	22. Chapter 22: Spooky Days (Part 2)

_“I don’t know Max. Its your call, not mine.”_ Steel answers and I sigh. “You are no help.” I mumbled. _“You got yourself in this mess. You fell for Sydney on your first day of school in Copper Canyon and then Alyssa brings you here to save her universe and then you started developing feelings for her too.”_ Steel says.

Alyssa comes back smiling. “I really hope I win. But I’m not sure I could beat my friend Derek and his friend Michael in their Rick and Morty costumes.” She says.

“I think you’ll be fine. At least there’s going to be lots of candy.” I say. “I guess. But I can’t really imagine what it’d be like if I didn’t get my costume and had you here with me.” Alyssa says.

I sat there not knowing what else to say. Steel didn’t even attempt to help me. “Lets just relax and do that haunted lair thing you mentioned before.” I said.

She looks up at me and I see her smiling. “Thanks Max.” she says before the bell rings for us to head back to class.

School was over soon enough and I was waiting in front of Alyssa’s door. She comes out wearing her costume and I could hardly tell her eyes from the mask.

“Let’s go already! I want Spooktober to end on the best note ever.” She says. “Note as in music or a feeling?” I asked. “I don’t know really. But we should get over there.” She points out.

I fly us over to the Haunted Lair event and I smiled at the other people wearing unique costumes. I look to Alyssa and I could tell that she was excited.

** Alyssa POV **

Max looked at me and I returned him a smile. I’m just glad that I could even go to one of these. Or have a costume either.

Most people I’ve heard said that as you get to a certain age, you apparently become ‘too old’ to go trick or treating. I think it doesn’t matter how old you are, it matters on you yourself having fun.

Max and I walk into the Haunted Lair and I scoff silently at the jumpscares. Max on the other hand tightened his grip on my hand at times when he was taken by surprise by the scares. Then halfway through, and announcement rang throughout the building.

**“Ladies and gentleman, we are currently having technical issues and ask everyone who is inside to head out the nearest exit. Again, everyone inside please head to the nearest exit. Thank you and happy Halloween.”**

I looked around but didn’t see any glowing red/green signs that said ‘EXIT’ at all. Worst of all, it was as pitch black as a Touch Tunnel. “Max, do you think Steel could locate an exit door? I left Violet at N-Tek.” I admit.

I hear Max make a ‘mhmm' sound and I take my phone out to turn on the flashlight. Just as the light on my phone turned on, I saw a flash of digitalized orange and groaned. _‘Violet, get your sorry motherboard over here. We’ve got ultralinks ruining Halloween.’_ I thought to her.

_“On my way!”_ she replies. I wave my phone light around until I see the orange again. The sound of voices fill my ears as I get closer and dim my light.

“Lord Makino and Metal Elementor will be proud of us if we capture Max Steel and UltraViolet. I found a source saying that Max Steel was seen entering this building. Once we find him, we can destroy him.” One voice says.

“Quiet! If you talk loud, the humans might call for their puny heroes. These forms helped us the first time with Max Steel but UltraViolet may prove to be difficult.” Another says.

I slowly shuffle away and bump into an exit door. Upon opening it, light flooded the room and people stampeded out. The digitalized orange things came out and I caught their eyes.

“There he is, Max Steel!” the first ReaperLink says pointing at me. I see Max a yard and a half from me and I glance between the door and the ReaperLinks.

I then do the next best thing. I kick the door off it's hinges allowing more light and Violet to come in. “Miss me?” Violet says linking to my belt.

Once in my armor, I look over to see Max go Turbo. “Both are here? But how?” the second ReaperLink questions. “Doesn’t matter for you two because you won’t get away from us.” I say.

I get my blaster and I hear Max change moses. “Go Turbo Cannon Spike!” and he’s soon in the double Turbo mode zone. I tossed something to one of the ReaperLinks and when he catches it, Max barrels him down.

We did this for thirty more minutes before I resulted to just going outside. The ReaperLinks followed me while Max went into just Turbo Spike.

Guess I should’ve thought about this before engaging. I let out a sign as well continued until the ReaperLinks just poof away.

I flop onto the grass and heard Max thump beside me and I mumbled incoherent words. Max picks me up and takes me home. I felt my armor change to pajamas and I hear a plastic bag crinkle with weight. Then I just drift to sleep with Max and candy as my only thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	23. Chapter 23: Dreams And Makino

I wake up with a start. My nightmare repeats in my head in an endless loop. ‘ _You will fail if you face me. I might’ve been destroyed once but, I will not rest until_ ** _you_** ** _are_** ** _mine_** _!’_

I breathe slowly to calm myself but with no prevail. I check the time but remember it’s the weekend. I just wish it was easier for me.

I grab a bite to eat then head outside with Violet asleep on my belt. “Violet, can you take me to Ninjago?” I ask. _“Hmmmm.”_ She says sleepily.

She’s not any help right now then. I sigh returning inside bored out of my mind. I scroll through random things on my phone playing games I had like Love Nikki, Fire Emblem Heroes, and my Max Steel Ultralink Invasion app.

Love Nikki was a dress up game and I loved a lot of the sets/outfits it had. Fire Emblem is pretty fun with simple strategy. My current team had Takumi, Fell!Robin, Tana, and Sharena.

Max Steel Ultralink Invasion lets the player use their phone/tablet camera to see ultralinks in the real world and you tap on the Turbo lash to capture ultralinks. Too bad it wasn’t that simple with real ultralinks.

I sigh bored from my phone and I shake Violet and the belt. No response from my ultralink sadly. I lay flat on my bed until I felt like I was going to drift to sleep.

I look around the emptiness of my dream. I wasn’t even aware what was happening until I saw Violet. “Violet!” I called out. Violet didn’t respond and instead looked straight past me.

Turning around, I see what she was looking at. Makino stood there and I felt like the episodes I watched with him in them, didn’t compare to his actual size in person.

I gasp but then the scenery changed to one of Makino's advance ships. I ran around until I found Violet again. I tried to touch her but, my hand goes through her.

I feel vibrations and Makino’s hologram from his Alphalink stood before us. “I know you can see and hear me, human.” Makino says suddenly. I stiffened as he got closer to me.

“Omega x273 was an experimental design capable of traveling across universes. Her design was incomplete when Max Steel destroyed my Alphalink and myself from his universe. But Omega x273’s design was finished when I was reborn in this universe.

“I am more powerful than when I was against Max Steel. You will not stop me. X273 might’ve betrayed me, but I do know that you have used her for your own biding. Bringing Max Steel and N-Tek, going to other universes for fun. You are no better than me with Omega x273.” Makino says.

I just close my eyes and shake my head. “Denial gets you no where, child. I planned on using Omega x273 to absorb and expand to all universes. You planned on using her to escape your reality. You feel as if you can leave for a while and all of your problems will go away.

“But really, you want to find a parallel universe where your family isn’t broken and apart. And that everything was easier for you.” He continued.

“You’re wrong! I wouldn’t be who I am right now if my life was easy. Without struggles, I couldn’t have earned anything.” I say. Makino just gives a dark chuckle.

“You think you know how to live your pathetic human life. There will be a time where the leaders of your world will destroy themselves. Power does not come without a price, yes. But only those who can control that power will overcome all.” He says.

Violet’s figure glitches until it disappears. I was alone with Makino and I didn’t know if I was asleep or awake anymore. Just like when Max was stuck in Makino’s head in the episode The Wrath Of Makino.

But Makino is only talking to me through Violet. I didn’t want to give her up but if Makino can communicate with me through her, that’s going to be a problem.

I blink a few times and on the third blink, I wake up. I sit up on my bed and Violet is active. “Violet, did you see him too?” I asked. “See who? I was updating my processors and software.” She said.

I was confused. “You’re telling me you didn’t see or hear him?” Violet sighs. “You must’ve had some dream. But it’ll have to wait. We have to get to N-Tek for a meeting.” Violet says.

We head over and I still couldn’t stop thinking about Makino and what he has said. Arriving, I don’t notice until Max waves his hand in front of my face.

“Alyssa? Hello?” he says. I move it away from me and sigh. “Sorry, I’m just lost in thought. Its not everyday I get a random dream message from Makino.” I said.

“You spoke with Makino!? But how?” Max asks. “I don’t know. It just happened and then I woke up. I hardly remember anything from it though.” I lied.

Steel flew close to my face in suspicion. “Are you sure you don’t remember?” he asked. “Positive. And its scientifically proven that you forget 95% of your dreams.” I say.

“Guess you can’t beat science.” Steel says with a shrug. I chuckled. I do remember but I’m not saying all because that might worry everyone.

I probably have told Max that Makino is my favorite villain but I don’t know if he remembers me telling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	24. Chapter 24: Button Mashing Wins

Max, Violet, Steel, and I stand/float next to each other as Forge paced back and forth in front of us. His pacing started to get annoying little by little 

  
  
“Max and Steel already got this talk before so this will go towards Alyssa and Violet.” Forge began. I groaned. “I already know what it is then. We have to stay out of the headlines or someone might try to figure out who UltraViolet and Max Steel are.” I said. 

  
  
“Okay then. Since you already know it, then you should be careful. People are going to start wondering about Max Steel and UltraViolet.” Forge says. 

  
  
“What!? You go easy on her but you were tough on Steel and I when this happened? This is so not cool.” Max complains. Forge and I sighed. 

  
  
“Its probably because I know this scenario from the episode. And in it, Naught set the Copper Canyon High on fire, planted the knockout gas, and then Dredd goes after the school bus just to uncover the identity of Max Steel.” I said. 

  
  
“You just summed up that moment. Is there anything you don’t know about me?” Max asked. I shook my head. “It might sound creepy but I’ve watched the episodes of Max Steel so many times, it never gets old and I’ve almost memorized all of the lines for some of the episodes.” I say.

  
  
“So you’re saying that you basically are a super fan?” Max asks. “I guess. I just wish Violet would take me to Ninjago one day.” I say. Forge eventually left us to our random conversation.

  
  
When we finally realized he left, we just head to the lounge. Its become our favorite place to be at N-Tek. But upon sitting down I sighed. 

  
  
“What’s wrong?” Max asks. “So I might’ve lied about not remembering. When it happened, it didn’t feel like a dream. It was real enough that for Makino to talk to me.” I say. 

  
  
“What did he say exactly?” Steel asked. “Something along the lines of mostly Violet being some kind of ultimate ultralink I think.” I replied. 

  
  
“So I’m a super weapon?” Violet asks. “Not really. But your design was in progress during the time Max and Steel had originally destroyed the Alphalink. Makino basically said that he was going to use ultralinks like Violet to go to other universes to absorb and expand. His prime motive but bigger.” I said. 

  
  
“Then it’s a good thing Violet is with us. If she was still with Makino, he’d probably come to take Earth in our universe again.” Berto called out. 

  
  
Max and I turn around to see Berto walking in. “Hey Berto.” Max says. “Heyo.” I say. “Hey. So Violet must be special because of her ability to travel to other dimensions/universes. Makino probably created more versions of her design but Violet was the only successful one.” Berto says. 

  
  
“If Makino was working on Violet while fighting us, then he must’ve been preoccupied with her design but still trying to take us out. I guess this is starting to make a little sense. But why?” Steel says. 

  
  
“My guess is that Makino started it after being pushed into the wormhole his Alphalink was coming through. He probably had the idea in his head but then after being nearly defeated by Max and Steel, he finally decided to put her design into the makings.” I said. 

  
“If we’re just going to theorize my birth nand purpose, then I’ll be in the belt if you need me.” Violet says. She links into the belt and stayed quiet. 

  
  
“Violet’s ability to travel universes probably overtakes her standard ultralinking abilities. Maybe that’s one reason why she didn’t do much when she linked with Alyssa.” Berto said. 

  
  
I shrugged. “Even if that was the case, Violet could have some loose ties that could help us stop Makino. Or connections to Makino and the Alphalink.” I suggest. 

  
  
“But how would we find those if we don’t have a lead?” Steel asked. “We do this when I’m asleep. If Makino shows up again, then I could try my best to give you guys a signal that he came.” I say. 

  
  
“That could work but, that would also mean that I’d have to look for him in Violet’s programming. And it won’t be easy.” Berto says. 

  
  
I sighed. “Then I guess for now, I’ll have to be aware when I sleep. Violet will have to then check over her programming herself while I dream.” I say. 

  
  
I watch as Berto left for his lab and I just yawned. “I’m so bored. Is there anything we could do that I might enjoy?” I asked. 

  
  
“We could train or play videogames.” Max suggests. “I guess videogames is fine. But Violet and I will win!” I declare. “Nope! Steel and I will.” Max says. 

  
  
I chuckled but we got the game set up and it was a go. Violet and I killed Max’s avatar and a few minutes later, Steel took Violet’s out. 

  
  
“Just you and me Steel.” I said. “Bring it on.” Steel says. We started the death match and we hardly damage the other’s health bar. 

  
  
Then I just decide to mash down random buttons on my controller and Steel’s avatar went down. “And the crowd goes wild!” I chuckled. I imitate how Steel did it in the episode Cleaning House . 

  
  
We all laugh and did a couple more rounds until I somehow got the most wins. “Why do you keep winning?” Steel asked. “Button mashing.” I reply.

  
  
“What’s button mashing?” Violet asks. “Its where you press most of the buttons on the controller without knowing what each does in the game. Usually it doesn’t work but it did somehow.” I said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	25. Chapter 25: Alphalink Stares Down In Sham-Nope!

A few days passed and there were very little incidents where I had a repeat of the dream of Makino. Instead, my dreams consisted of my online friends Lyd and Static. 

  
  
In the one dream with them, we were in the shadows watching the joke ship Lightbreeze happen in front of us. But just as it was ending with Cole destroying nearly every lantern in the entire world, I heard a voice. 

  
_‘You use Omega x273 even in your dreams? How pathetic. You may be linked to her but I can assure you I can unlink you. Don’t underestimate me and the power I hold.’_ It said. 

  
  
I groaned in the dream but I didn’t do anything else until it ended and I wake up with a minor headache. “Stupid Makino infiltrating my dreams. LightBreeze is fun to joke with.” I mutter. 

  
  
I get dressed and once I checked on my phone, I felt a sudden joy but also as if I was dreading something. “Lyd’s birthday is today. Maybe I could send her something cool or go visit her.” I say to myself. 

  
  
Violet’s yawn surprised me but now I know she’s up. “Why don’t I take you over there to see your friend? That’s what you did with your other friend’s birthday.” Violet says. 

  
  
“Last time there were ultralinks spotted there. And it just so happened to be where my friend was. This is different.” I say. 

  
  
“Look, if you’re bothered by whatever Makino said to you in that dream from before, then just ignore it. I know you want to make this the best birthday for any of your friends now that I’m here.” Violet said. 

  
  
I sighed. “Violet, I’ll let you take me but if anything happens, you need to call Max, Steel, and N-Tek to come help.” I say. “Fine. Now let’s go to your friend’s place and give them a great birthday!” Violet cheered. 

  
  
The moment I stepped out of the portal, I found myself in front of my friend’s house and she was outside with Static talking on the front steps. 

  
  
I walk over to them and smiled. “Happy Birthday Lyd!” I said. Lyd and Static look up at me with first confusion then they grew smiles. 

  
  
“Alyssa!” “Friendo!” the two said. “How did you get here though?” Lyd asked. I tensed. I never really thought about that and I doubt they’d believe an excuse so I went with the next best thing. 

  
  
“I was at home and when I remembered it was your birthday Lyd, I randomly poofed here.” I said. “It doesn’t matter right now. Let’s play Fire Emblem.” Static says. 

  
  
We get our phones out and do summoning in the game, Static got a version of Canas she had really wanted. Lyd and I chuckled when Static started to ramble about Canas being her ‘son.’ 

  
  
After a little bit, we decided we should go eat something. We had sandwiches and water because why not. Finishing up, we just hung out in Lyd’s backyard in the shade. 

  
  
“I’m glad we got to do this. Its not everyday we could hangout and not be in separate states.” I said. “It was cool that you appeared on my birthday, Lys. I’ve had fun today.” Lyd says. 

  
  
I smiled at my friends but started looking past them and saw advance ships heading towards us. I stood up surprising my friends. 

  
  
“What’s wrong Lys?” Static asked. “You guys need to get inside right now. I’ll explain everything later but you need to go now.” I say. 

  
  
A loud thump next to us in the backyard sounded. Looking over, Blast, Prism, Chomp, and Mega Metal Elementor were there. “Surrender now UltraViolet and your friends will be spared.” Mega Metal said. 

  
  
_“I’ve called Max Steel and N-Tek. They’ll be here soon but we need to hold them off until they do.”_ Violet says in my head. 

  
  
I stood in front of the four and kept looking forward. “Lyd, Static, get inside to safety.” I pressed. They started towards the house but Chomp wrapped his plant finger around my friends. 

  
  
_‘Violet, armor now!’_ I thought to her. I felt it appear and my blaster in hand. I shoot Chomp setting my friends free. I run over and block Prism's airborne crystals. 

  
  
Then I hear a voice come down. “Go Turbo, Cannon!” and he knocked the four ultralinks down. “Glad you made it Max. Hold them off while I take my friends away from here.” I say. 

  
  
Max nods. I grab my friends' hands and started to run away. “Where are we going?” Static asked. “Away from the fight. I’ll take you guys to Static’s place and Lyd can call her parents that she’s safe.” I said. 

  
  
Static gave me directions and Violet helped me get there fast. Once at Static’s house, I looked to them. “I’m sorry this had happened on your birthday Lyd. But I’ll talk to you guys on Hangouts when this is over. See ya!” I say running back. 

  
  
I knew that they were waving back to me but I had to keep going. Getting back was easy and then I looked up and I groaned. The Alphalink just so happened to be staring down at me and the entire planet. 

  
  
“We need to get up there now and stop him!” I say. “Hm, I wonder who could take you with awesome portals.” Violet says with a hint. 

  
  
“Ven-Ghan.” I joked. Violet sighed. “Me! I don’t know who Ven-Ghan is but I can take you up there.” Violet says. “Relax, I was only teasing.” I said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	26. Chapter 26: Beginning Of The End

“Max get over here now!” I called out. I took out more ultralinks coming from the advance ships. Soon, I hear his voice. “Hey you’re back. Are your friends safe?” he asked. 

  
  
“Yeah. But I need you when Violet takes us up to the Alphalink.” I said. Max was surprised. “But isn’t it like still far away?” he asks. I sighed. “Look up.” 

  
  
He does so and I hear him groan. “And to think we’d get more time. Alright, let’s get this over with.” Max says. “When Violet takes us up to the Alphalink, we’ll be in the power generator room. Violet and I will turn it off while you and Steel take on Makino. We’ll join you once we finish.” I said. 

  
  
“Got it.” He says. I hold his hand and Violet makes a portal to the power generator room. I let go and smile to him. “Good luck, Max.” I said. He returns the gesture and then he was gone in Turbo Stealth. 

  
  
“Alright Violet, how do we shut this thing down?” I asked. “You don’t know? But I thought you’d know because of those episodes you watched.” Violet says. 

  
  
“Yeah the thing is, Steel did it last time when Max took on Makino. And they had help from an ultralink hunter named Ven-Ghan. So, I don’t have a clue to stopping this.” I say. 

  
  
Violet sighed. I look towards the energy and I saw a figure in the middle. I knew that guy wasn’t Max’s dad but another Takonian warrior. “I think I’ve found something that might turn this off.” Violet says. 

  
  
I walk over to her and a screen appears. I saw symbols but couldn’t understand what it said. “Are these Makinian symbols?” I asked Violet. “Yup. I can translate it for you and then you can press the right buttons.” Violet says. 

  
  
“I hope Max and Steel are okay. Sure they have a bunch of new Turbo models Makino doesn’t know about but still. They need to hold him off until we shut this down.” I say. “I’ll try to reach Steel but he’s more than likely going to be busy and won’t be able to answer.” Violet says. 

  
  
  
**Max POV**

  
  
Steel and I had been running around the Alphalink for at least 30 minutes or something and we couldn’t find Makino. “I thought you said you recognized where we were.” I said. 

  
  
“Last time we were here, we took the Turbo Star straight to the power generator room. And took the express route, might I add.” Steel said. 

  
  
“You know you could’ve hacked into the system just so we’d have a map of some sort.” I said. “You know you don’t have to be so bossy.” Steel replied. I groaned. 

  
  
“I would’ve thought Makino would show himself by now. Like he did before.” I said. “This isn’t like the first time. Think of him like Morphos. He knows of our strategy from last time. Maybe he figured it would be easier to lure us to him.” Steel suggested. 

  
  
“Either way, I just want to get this over with and maybe we could hang out with Alyssa before we have to go back to Copper Canyon.” I say. I continued to blindly run around the Alphalink until Blast, Prism and Chomp stopped me. 

  
  
“Max Steel, you will not defeat Master Makino again. He even kept your female friend available to use against you.” Blast says. My mind started racing. Makino was going to turn Alyssa against me? 

  
  
“Snap out of it Max! We need to head back to the generator room before Makino gets to them.” Steel says urgently. “Go Turbo, Speed!” I yell. Once in the mode, I ran past the three and even dodged them as Steel directed me to Violet and Alyssa’s location. 

  
  
Upon coming to the entrance, I stopped and switched to Turbo Stealth. “Do you really think this Takonian warrior can help you defeat me?” Makino’s voice boomed. 

  
  
**Alyssa POV**

  
  
I finally pressed the final button and freedom the Takonian. I went over to him and crouched down. “Are you okay?” I asked. He looked at me confused. 

  
  
“Where am I? I could’ve sworn I was on Takion.” He says. “What do you remember last before your imprisonment on Makino’s Alphalink?” I asked. 

  
  
“I was helping out with a super weapon that is supposed to help defend the planet. Some of the warriors like myself would take turns transferring Turbo Energy into the weapon. It was shaped much like an observatory but instead of a telescope, it had a giant cannon that can blast at least the size of rocket fuel.” He said. 

  
  
“I’m Alyssa.” I introduced. “Roy. Thank you for freeing me.” Roy says. “Now that we’ve done this, we need to find Max and Steel and stop Makino.” Violet says. 

  
  
I nod. But I started to hear footsteps coming out way. Heavy ones at that. “So we finally meet in person. Too bad you don’t have Max Steel with you.” Makino says. 

  
  
I stepped back a bit with Roy and Violet went straight to my belt. “Do you really think this Takonian warrior can help you defeat me?” Makino asks coming closer. 

  
  
“You, Max Steel, and N-Tek have thwarted my destruction of this planet for far too long. And now you can see it be destroyed.” He continued. “Go Turbo, Cannon Spike!” Max’s voice called out. 

  
  
Max rams into Makino and joins by my side. I smirked towards Makino. “Two Turbo powered people, a human, and two amazing ultralinks against the universe’s ugliest consumer. Shall we end this with a Turbofied boom?” I said. 

  
  
Steel got into position and Max pushed his Turbo through him. Roy saw what Max was doing and he added his Turbo. I heard onto Max as I watched Makino be destroyed. 

  
  
Just before blue covered my vision, I whispered to Max. “Thank you for giving me the reality I wanted. You’re the best person ever, Max.” I said before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	27. Chapter 27: Near Death But No Corruption?

_Just before blue covered my vision, I whispered to Max. “Thank you for giving me the reality I wanted. You’re the best person ever, Max.” I said before blacking out._

I wake up to darkness. I couldn’t speak and my body felt heavy. I could make out blurry sounds but I can’t identify them. Then it took a few minutes until everything cleared up.

“She could’ve died! What was she thinking when the Alphalink exploded? She barely survived such a reckless plan!” Forge yelled. “I’m sorry Uncle Ferrus. It didn’t cross my mind that Violet couldn’t protect Alyssa from the vacuum of space.” Max says.

“Guys, she’s waking up. Her vitals are normal now.” Berto says. I take that moment to open my eyes. Heavy as they were, I forced them open and let my eyes adjust to the light.

I groaned but sat up. Max hands me a cup of water. I gulp it down and sighed. “So what exactly happened?” I asked. “After you and Max destroyed the Alphalink, you almost died to the exposure of space. No oxygen got to your lungs for 30 minutes. We thought you wouldn’t make a comeback but here we are now.” Forge says.

“To think I could’ve died in space, I’d rather see it safely now. But I’m still happy I got to go into space for a little bit.” I say.

“Its not fun having to explain why you died to your parents. We’d get in big trouble if you hadn’t come back.” Forge said. I sighed.

“Good news, Makino is finally gone. Bad news, we still have ultralinks causing trouble.” Violet says. “Did Max and Steel destroy Makino’s core unit?” I asked.

Max groans. “We may have forgotten about that.” Max says. I facepalm. “Guess I get to see corruption again. In person though.” I said quietly.

“That means we need to find it before any ultralinks get it. And this time, we’re going to avoid Max getting linked with Makino. Am I clear?” Forge asks.

Max and I nod. He might have said we’d need to keep Max from getting linked with Makino but, he never said anything about me. It might be a bad thought but I’m actually curious what it’d be like. Max’s was as he described _‘Drowning in a sea of farts.’_ But maybe I would have a different experience.

I took my phone out and went to Hangouts and saw unread messages from my friends. I tap on the chat that had Lyd, Static, and myself only.

**Static:** _Lys, are you okay? There was an explosion and when Lyd and I looked outside, we saw blue particles raining down._

**Lyd:** _If you see these messages soon, maybe you could come visit again soon. Your visit was a surprise and I’m surprised Static didn’t say anything about you poofing into existence. You distracted her with Fire Emblem to push it aside._

**Static:** _CANAS IS MY SON._

**Lys:** _Guys, I’m okay. Almost died in space but I’m good. I’ll visit again but for now, I need to rest._

I close out of Hangouts and sighed. I then decide to get up and move around. My legs felt weak and shaky as I put weight on them. Max is coming in again and rushes to my side.

“You can’t get up yet. You’re still lucky you survived that.” Max says. “Stop babying me and let’s get rid of the head piece.” I say. “Uncle Ferrus wants you to stay here. He’d be furious if you went.” Max said.

I groaned. “One, you’re only needed because of Turbo Nova. Two, Forge should prioritize getting these ultralinks out of my universe so you all can go home. Three, I’ll just go in stealth mode.” I said.

“You don’t have a stealth mode. Not that I know of but that’s beside the point. If you’re there and Makino links with you, I might lose you.” He says. “That’s sweet and all but I’m still going. Then I’m going to spend time with my dad and know that I am not normal like everyone else around me.” I say.

“Way to drop the bomb, Alyssa. But everything will be normal once we get all of these bad guys out of this universe and back to Max’s universe. If you ask me, I like it being peaceful.” Violet says.

“Lets just go. We’ve got some corrup- I mean stopping Makino from linking with a new host.” I said. Max eyes me suspiciously and I just smile. Can’t really say that I’m curious enough to let Makino link with me. Then I’d be restrained so I couldn’t experience it.

We head out and Violet does indeed have a stealth mode but I actually didn’t need it because Forge wanted me to come. After tracking the head piece, it was encased in a stasis bubble. Max and Steel went into Turbo Nova and I pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Max asks. “I would’ve thought it be way cooler than this in person. I feel ripped off from what the show showed.” I said. It took an hour of waiting for Max and Steel to return from the Sun just so we could leave.

I’m dropped off at home and I find my dad watching Netflix. “Hey Daddy.” I say. He sits up and looks to me. “Where have you been?” he asked. “I’ve been at a friend’s house. And I didn’t realize the time because we were having so much fun with the games he has.” I reply.

I walk into the kitchen and got a cup of milk and then I sat on the floor next to him. “How was your day? Besides the giant eye that I’m pretty sure everyone saw.” I ask.

My dad just shrugged. “It was okay. This job we’re doing was really easy. Tomorrow, we’ll finish up then head to the next two.” He says. “Neat. I love you and I’ll be in my room if you need me.” I say.

Once I’m in my room, I sighed. Violet had stayed with N-Tek so I was alone. I did my usual on my phone. Checking notifications, checking Hangouts, stuff on Love Nikki, stuff on YouTube, and then checking out stats on my stories.

After finishing all of that, I was bored and just watched random videos on YouTube from my recommended. Then I just rewatch Max Steel episodes because I’m just like that. Finally bored to the extreme, I change into my pajamas, plug my ear buds in my ears, and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	28. Chapter 28: Naught Your Friend, Dude

When I woke up in the morning, it was to my alarm for school. “I haven’t thought about school for a bit.” I muttered. I don’t like being late and I certainly don’t want to do makeup work for my classes.

  
I arrive to school and did my usual frenzy to get breakfast from the cafeteria. I’m walking to my history classroom when I hear some conversations as I passed.

  
“I got it on video. That giant eye thing was no match for those heroes. To think that they’re more than just movies and TV shows.” A girl says.

  
“Yeah. And I’m pretty sure that they’re the same age as us. I heard that there’s going to be a ceremony held in their honor.” Another girl says.

  
_‘A ceremony for Max and I? I think I’ll pass on this fame game people are trying to make me play.’_ I thought. I went to the library real quick to drop off finished books and checked out new ones to read.

  
Upon entering my history classroom, I’m met with a familiar face talking to my teacher. _‘Naught?’_ I thought. “Good morning Coach Hartman.” I said walking over to my desk.

  
“Good morning Alyssa. How are you?” he responds. “Good.” I reply. I eyed Naught and he watched me as I did him. I take my phone out and turn it on as Naught came over to me.

  
I was just scrolling through the Max Steel screenshots I had and sighed as Naught whistles. “That’s quite a collection you’ve got there. Are you a fan of Max Steel?” he asked.

  
I turned my head to him and I saw him literally in my face. I leaned back in my desk just to get space. “Yes I am. He seems really cool and the only superhero I actually like. But then again, I’ve never seen any Marvel or DC superhero movies. I’m more science-fiction and fantasy.” I say.

  
“Why do you have so many pictures of Max Steel then? Is it for a project or something?” Naught asks. I almost answered when I heard Violet’s voice in my head.

  
_“Alyssa, we’ve located Extroyer's last location he was seen at. We need you stat.”_ Violet says. _‘Kind of held up in school…. And Naught for that matter.’_ I thought to her.

  
“Hello? Do you space out so often or something?” Naught asked getting my attention again. “Sorry! I need to finish my breakfast before class starts. Glad Max Steel and UltraViolet saved us from those robot things and that giant eye.” I covered up.

  
“You saw the Alphalink and the ultralinks, huh.” Naught muttered. I continued to eat my food and started to feel very uncomfortable having Naught talking. If he knew I was UltraViolet, then he’d probably go robot and attempt to destroy me.

  
I finish my breakfast and toss the trash just as the bell rang for class. I sat back down and Naught had gone to the seat next to my teacher’s desk.

  
During the whole class period, I did not talk and I felt straight up nervous I might slip up and reveal something. I only volunteered to read a paragraph from the lesson we were on.

  
“Rounding out the great businessmen of the Gilded Age is John Pierpont Morgan (JP Morgan). Unlike the other men on this list, Morgan was born into fabulous wealth. Educated in the most elite private schools of the time, Morgan started at the top and entered into business with his father as a financier at the family banking firm.

  
“Over the years, he increased his fortune at first by investing in companies and later by buying them out. Among the many companies controlled by Morgan were the American Telephone & Telegraph (AT&T), General Electric (G.E.), U.S. Steel (formerly Carnegie Steel), American Bridge Company, and International Harvester. In addition, he controlled 23 railroad companies including the Pennsylvania and the Reading (both featured in the aptly named board game Monopoly). Despite his enormous influence, he was not as wealthy as either Carnegie or Rockefeller and his fortune is estimated to have been “only” $80 million ($1.5 billion in today’s dollars) when he died.”

  
After that, we got a few minutes until the bell to chill out. Naught decided to come back over to me. _‘Does he need me for something? What is Dredd planning for my universe?’_ I thought.

  
“What are your next classes? Any you like or dislike?” Naught asked. “Is there any actual reason why you went straight to me? I can already tell you must be thinking about what I could somehow help in.” I say.

  
Naught was surprised but he didn’t show it. “Smart girl. Perhaps its better if I tell you during your lunch. It’ll be a lot so you can’t tell anyone.” Naught says. “Sure.” I replied.

But I was actually going to tell Max if he came to school today. I know that he’s helping N-Tek pack up to head back to Copper Canyon, but if he didn’t show up to third period robotics, then I’ll have to take on Naught myself.

  
Second period was my English class and we were just reading books of our choice and then recorded it in our reading logs. But I’m a bookworm so even if we wrote in the logs, I continued to read.

  
The moment I got to my robotics class, I saw Max but I also saw freaking Naught. I signed in, dropped my stuff off at one of the tables, and went over to Max.

  
“Hey Alyssa.” Max says. “Hey.” I replied. Max looked to me but then he poked me. “You seem off. Did something happen last night? Like a dream or-” Max is cut off by me.

  
“No. I can’t say because a certain person might hear. I’m not in the mood to say who it is.” I said. As the bell rang and we all worked on our robots, Naught comes over to Tim and I.

  
“That’s a nice robot. What can it do?” he asked. I felt annoyed that Naught was here but I also knew Max probably was watching me too. “Tim is doing the autonomous of the robot. That way it can move by itself for a few seconds.” I said.

  
Naught leans close to my ear and I stiffen. “Don’t forget about what I said earlier. I’ll be waiting.” He says. Then he straightened up and walked away to check out the other robots.

  
Max on the other hand came over to me. “What did he say to you? I saw you freeze and your face as looked annoyed. What did I miss earlier.” Max asked.

  
I sighed. “That was Naught, Max. And I have no idea what he wants with me.” I whispered. Max nods as well both looked over to Naught talking to other students.

  
“Then why don’t I go and take care of him?” Max suggests. “If you did that, you might give us both away. I’m playing along but if you have Violet in your backpack with Steel, then I’d like it if she’d be in belt form to help record whatever he says during lunch.” I whispered.

  
Max groaned but then nodded. “Violet asked to come along because she wanted to see you but I’m guessing you two spoke earlier to have her come?” Max asked quietly. I nod.

  
I get my backpack and set it under the desk with Max’s so Violet could get into it undetected. I looked at the time and grabbed my backpack to stand by the door waiting for the bell to ring. Max stood next to me just as Naught came over to us.

  
“I suppose you don’t have this first lunch. You probably have the second one. So I’ll see you then.” He says. He walks out the door and I made a small sound only Max could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	29. Chapter 29: Going On A Trip Into Space; Again

I’m in my Spanish class dreading going to lunch. _“Relax Alyssa. I’ve got your back and so does Max and Steel.”_ Violet says in my head. _‘I just don’t like this plan one bit. Just thinking about it makes me nervous.’_ I thought to her.

  
Basically, Max was going to ask to go to the bathroom only to go into Turbo Stealth to watch my interaction with Naught. If he does something like attempt to kidnap me or destroy me, Max would jump in and I would get as far as I could from him.

  
The bell rings for B lunch and I run to lunch. I sit at my table and started eating my food just as my friends sat down at the table.

  
Halfway through lunch, I’m just scrolling through my recommendation on YouTube when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to find Naught standing there. “I thought I told you I needed to tell you something.” He says.

  
“Sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind already. Winter concert, geometry quiz, chemistry quiz, and babysitting.” I lied. Naught takes my hand as he walks out to the common area in front of the cafeteria.

  
I thought I saw movement but then Naught changes into his battle robot mode. I struggled to get free as he smirked at me. “Did you really think I didn’t see you talking to that boy in your robotics class?” He asks.

  
“You are really dense. So dense you probably would think you’d get away with threatening a helpless student.” I say. “I’m not dense! Whatever Dredd sees in you and your smart mouthing, it better be worth it.” Naught mutters.

  
_“Should I alert Max and Steel?”_ Violet asks in my head. _‘No. I want to see what is in store for me before I get rescued.’_ I thought. _“Fine. But the moment they start hurting you, I’m calling them.”_ She groaned.

  
The two police officers on the campus tried to stop Naught from taking me but he just swings his arm and the officers are flying to a wall. “Send backup. A giant robot has taken a student. I repeat, a giant robot has taken a student.” I heard one of the officers say into their radio.

  
Naught is soon carrying me to a jet like what he and Dredd would use in the episodes of Max Steel. He places me down and stasis bars appeared. I reached toward them until Naught’s voice spoke.

  
“I’d advise you to not touch that. Dredd doesn’t want you to be injured before starting on you.” He says. I sit back against the wall and sighed.

  
_“Should I call Max and Steel now?”_ Violet asks in my head. _‘No. I want to see what Dredd has in store for me. If you call Max, then they’ll get suspicious on how he found me.’_ I thought.

Violet gave a big sigh before leaving me to think. Soon enough, I look up to see Naught come over and picks me up and out of the jet.

  
He secures me in another stasis cell but a little more roomy. Naught stands there just as Dredd walks over. “She’s the smartest you found at that school!?” Dredd asks.

  
“She was early to her class and she has numerous pictures of Max Steel on her phone.” Naught says. Dredd grunts and turned to me.

  
“I don’t know what I’m needed for but, I can tell you I’m not as smart as everyone puts me out to be. I’m too child to be smart.” I say. “No matter. You’re here now and I need you to decode this.” Dredd says.

  
He pulls a holographic screen over and I look at it. A bunch of letters in different lines in one corner and an image of some sort of weapon or so.

  
“Naught, watch her and I’ll be back. I have something to take care of.” Dredd says as he left. _“I’ll feed you the information and you decode.”_ Violet says.

  
_‘Do it slowly. I don’t want to make it seem like I am really smart.’_ I think back. I go line by line, Violet feeding it to my brain as I physically typed it. Then I realized it was coding.

A smile rose to my face as I finished the code. Naught skims through it and scoffs. “I could’ve done that myself.” He mutters. Two hours later, Dredd returns and I’m on the verge of falling asleep.

  
“She did all of this herself, sir.” Naught says. “Good. And now to activate it.” Dredd laughs as he pushed a button. I sit up and felt shaking.

  
_‘Give Steel our location. I think I’ve played along too long.’_ I say. _“Roger!”_ Violet replies. I look around and suddenly felt lighter. My eyes find the nearest window and I see black emptiness with white glowing specks.

  
“Space? But, what’s in space that could be so important?” I mumble. _“They’re on their way. I’ll try to hack Dredd’s systems from here. These firewalls are tough.”_ Violet complained.

  
I rolled my eyes. Then the stasis cell bars changed to bulletproof glass. I get up and started banging on it. “Dredd! What are you doing to me!” I shout.

  
“I hope those aren’t your last words. I’m simply leaving you in the vast emptiness. Really helps to lose some non-essential weight. Enjoy the trip.” Dredd says. I hear the sound of gears moving and I started to panic. Then, just as easy as ripping off a Band-Aid, I was shot into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	30. Chapter 30: Space Fun & Christmas Parades

“No no no no!” I cried. I watched as my stasis cell grew farther and farther from not only Dredd and Naught, but Earth too. “Just so you don’t get any ideas, I have a camera watching you.” Dredd’s voice said through the hidden camera I couldn’t find. 

  
“You really know how to toss trash, Dredd.” I said. I slide down to the floor watching my view stay on Earth. _“I would take us out of here but Dredd watching us isn’t good. The moment I open a portal, he’ll know your UltraViolet.”_ Violet says. 

  
‘Its _something I wish I didn’t have to be part of sometimes. Its better for me to breathe through my nose then my mouth because I’m pretty sure theres a limited air supply in here.’_ I say. 

  
_“Steel’s calling us. Let me answer it and you can use your thoughts to talk back.”_ Violet says switching over to Max and Steel’s voice. 

  
_“Alyssa? Can you hear me?”_ Max’s voice asked. _‘I’m fine for now. Dredd left me in space and has a camera watching and listening to everything I do.’_ I thought. 

  
_“Then how are you talking to us?”_ Steel asked. _‘I’m using my thoughts. I think I have a limited air supply and I don’t want to waste any of it. Also Dredd can’t hear thoughts.’_ I replied. 

  
_“We’re on our way. Did you already pass the moon?”_ Max asks. I look outside and I didn’t see the moon but I saw Mars ahead. _‘I’m close to Mars. You’ll need to use Turbo Nova to get to me.’_ I say. 

  
_“On it. Uncle Ferrus even has a jump-jet following me to you. Uh oh.”_ Max says. _‘What? Is it Dredd?’_ I asked. _“Yeah. And I think he’s trying to prevent your rescue.”_ He says. 

  
_'Well no duh, sherlock. Just go around him and get to me. All I know is that I’m starting to feel sleepy.’_ I said. _“If you sleep, maybe you might wake up back on Earth.”_ Steel says. 

  
_‘If you’re referring to Violet portaling me, she can’t without Dredd using the camera to watch me.’_ I say. _“We’ll be there as soon as we can.”_ Max says. The call ends and I decide to actually sleep.

  
I woke up in what felt like a century and I look to my watch. It read 2:40 am on it. _‘Why haven’t I been rescued yet?’_ I thought. 

  
_“Good, you’re up. Dredd really held them up and that slowed down the time it’d take to rescue us. If you could cover the camera, we could portal out.”_ Violet says. 

  
_‘We'd have to find it first. Then we could try covering it.’_ I said. I look around my tiny floating prison with no avail in finding a stinking camera. For all I knew, there were more than one, in case I did find one. 

  
_“What if you took your clothes off, Alyssa? Then Dredd would have to look away.”_ Violet suggests. _‘Ew, no. I’m keeping my clothes on thank you very much.’_ I said. 

  
Looking outside again, I find I’m closer to Mars. And I see something flying towards me. “Is that Max Steel?” I asked myself out loud. Dredd’s voice spoke through the dang camera I couldn’t find. 

  
“Max Steel wouldn’t be able to save you without having to break you out. So you’re as good as dead.” Dredd says laughing. “Jokes on you, I’ve already almost died to space before.” I say. 

  
_“I think I found the camera. Keep him talking and I’ll secure it location and shut it down.”_ Violet says. “I’d say Max Steel will be able to save me. He’s the one that always beats you Dredd.” I taunted.

  
“Why you. If you think he’s so good, why don’t you join him in space then?” Dredd threatened. _“Found it and shutting down now!”_ Violet said.

  
  
“Thanks for the pep talk but I should be going. Later Dredd.” I said. “You can’t-” Dredd gets cut off as the camera goes down. “Yes! Let’s get out of here!” I say. 

  
_“I’ve already messaged Steel and he said to meet them back at base.”_ Violet says. “Lets take the short cut going to Copper Canyon then to base.” I said. 

  
Violet opens a portal and I jump through into Copper Canyon. Taking a deep breath, I then jump through another one and I land on top of Max. “Long time, no see.” I say. 

  
“Glad you’re okay. Don’t need you dying in space again.” Max says. I get up and help him up just as Forge walks in. “Dredd must know something if he thought taking you would help at all.” Forge says.

  
“It was weird though. He had me decode something and I think Violet managed to copy it while helping me. I don’t know how to code but it was fun when Violet was feeding me the answers.” I said. 

  
Violet displays the set of code Dredd had given me. Berto jogs over from his computer. He takes it and looks to all of us. “I should have this figured out in two hours. Good thing you had Violet there, Alyssa.” Berto says. 

  
Berto leaves just as fast as he had come in and I turn to Max. “You should come see the Christmas Parade I’m part of! I’m going to be on a float and I’ll be wearing a Pokemon costume. It’s a Pikachu costume. So Violet can’t be with me while I have that on.” I say.

  
  
“I guess I could fly along and watch from an aerial view. And I can keep an eye on you as well.” Max says. “You could just sit with me on the float. I could ask and we can get you a costume. More or less me finding a picture and Steel replicating it on you using holographic refractors.” I said. 

  
“At least Alyssa understands my terminology. But I might be able to replicate it if I am shown what it looks like.” Steel says. I chuckled as Max rolled his eyes. 

  
“Smart talk all you guys want, I’ll be chilling until the parade starts then.” Max says. “It starts at 6:30 and I actually need to get home because my dad’s boss's wife is picking me up and we’ll be at the starting location from 4:15 until it starts at 6:30.” I say. 

  
“Then I guess I should take you home personally. I want to make sure you are safe and alive when I meet you at this parade.” Max says. “It’s a date then!” I chirp. 

  
Max takes me home and I quickly changed into the Pikachu costume and I found a picture of Keith from Voltron Legendary Defenders and had Violet send it to Steel so Max has an amazing costume.

  
“You should take me to Voltron one day Violet. It’s a show in space but it’s a safe space experience.” I say. “Let’s wait about three months before you go into space again.” She replies. 

  
“Okay then. March 1st we will go into space and see my emo boi Keith!” I cheer. Violet sighs and I pull on the hood and look in the mirror smiling. “Maybe there could be a day where I could take my friends who like Pokemon and they could get an actual Pokemon as a pet.” I said out loud. 

  
“Alyssa! Its time for you to go!” my dad called. “Coming! Violet, get in my purse and keep quiet. I also have my phones in there along with my wallet. It’ll be cramped but you’ll be fine.” I said. 

  
Violet quickly flies in and I double check my things before heading out the door and at least thirty minutes later, I’m sitting on the float. _‘I wonder if Max likes what I chose for him to wear.’_ I thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	31. Chapter 31: Dabs And Loads Of Stuff

The entire time while waiting until the parade started was tedious but I was totally fine with it. “Steel just messaged me that he and Max are looking for you and this float.” Violet says. 

  
‘Guess we might start without him. Because I really want to start.’ I thought. I checked my watch and it said 5:50 pm. Max would have to hurry if he wanted to be in the parade with me. 

  
And when I thought he wasn’t going to come, he showed up and was huffing. “Sorry I didn’t get here sooner. Uncle Ferrus had Steel and I training and I managed to get away just now. And Steel didn’t get Violet’s message so he did the next best thing he could find.” Max says. 

  
Max was wearing what seemed like an elf. “I feel bad for you. Keith would’ve been better on you but the parade is about to start.” I said. 

  
So what basically happened was Max was passing out candy with three other adults. Two were together to form Slinky from Toy Story and the other was an elf. I stood on the float waving in the beginning until my smart self thought about dabbing the entire parade. 

  
I would dab and yell “YEET!” and I got people’s attention. Kids who saw me doing this would yell “Pikachu!” and in response, I gave more dabs. This generation might be weird, but its easy to be with the trends. 

  
Andrew, the ‘head’ of Slinky, actually did the floss dance every time we stopped after we ran out of candy. A kid even joined in and tried doing it faster. It was fun to watch this. 

  
Soon enough, we almost reach the judges as I feel like I was going to pass out from dabbing so much. I had to of done over a hundred freaking dabs. My arms were beginning to ache but I kept going for the people. 

  
Once we got in front of the judges, I began my spazzing out with dabs and yeets. Andrew did the floss and as I was dabbing, I saw one of the judges dab with me. By the end of the parade, I felt like my arms would fall off. 

  
Max sat next to me as we were driven back to the college in which was the beginning of the parade. Health First Palm Bay Holiday Light Parade was actually pretty fun overall. 

  
Though, once we got to the college, Max started letting loose Turbo Energy for some reason. I elbowed him. “What’s with the excess Turbo? Are Steel’s dampeners not working?” I whispered. 

  
He shook his head. “I don’t know and neither does Steel. I think I’m going to leave so I don’t destroy this trailer.” He says. I nodded. 

  
Then I guess I’ll see you later then. I’m just so sore and I don’t want this to affect anything tomorrow. See you later Max.” I say. Max waves then runs until I see him fly off in Turbo Flight. 

  
I get home and I literally feel the soreness throughout my upper body. I learned my lesson with dabbing for an entire parade. The following morning, I wake up and see my dad had tagged me on Facebook to the live stream of the parade from the judge’s view. 

  
I screen record my moment and I smile as I heard myself yell “YEET!” just every few minutes. Too bad no one can see how tired I looked by that point. Of course my body still hurts from last night but I knew that it couldn’t get any worse for me. I was dead wrong. 

  
I’m asked by my dad two options: cleaning dishes or shopping for food. I chose shopping and my little brother Liam does the dishes. Though just as I opened the door, Percy decided to bolt out of the house. 

  
I knew that my stepmom could care less about Percy but, he’s my sister’s puppy and chasing him did not help my soreness. Violet was still in my room so she wouldn’t be able to help without being seen by the adults that aren’t helping. 

  
Liam and I almost got Percy but he got away. Liam ran after him and I lagged behind until I lost both of them. I groaned and went back to the apartment only to find Liam wasn’t back yet. 

  
  
I went back out and I realized I should have gotten Violet. She could find the with a sonar scan. But I didn’t even think of going back as I really wasn’t in the mood to wander around the entire apartment complex just to find Liam and Percy. 

  
Just as I was about to give up, a random guy on his balcony noticed me and he asked if I was looking for a boy in a green shirt. I replied with a yes and he’s trying to get our dog.

  
The guy says that Liam had caught Percy and took him home. I thanked him and started walking back home. Once I got Liam, we went to the store only for him to ditch me the first time to get his own money and the second after he paid for his candy. 

  
I felt so frustrated and I couldn’t even vent on holographic training things unless I went to N-Tek. I got home with everything only to head to my room and take a nap thinking I could feel a bit better once I woke up again. 

  
My stepmom came in to wake me so I could keep an ear out for the boys. I nodded but I think I dosed off until I heard my grandpop talking to my dad. 

  
I hurried in getting ready and I put my phones in my purse and took Violet and literally linked her to my belt and I went with my grandpop to the movie theater. We were going to see the new Nutcracker movie and I was excited despite the pain I still felt. 

  
By the time the movie was over, Violet was mumbling in my head about danger nearby and I ignored it. My grandpop drops me off at home and I collapsed onto my bed. Eventful weekend and I still had school to worry about. And sadly, I have a feeling that I might be saving Max at some point from one of the bad guys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	32. Chapter 32: Corruption Obsession And A Salty Child

A few days later, I’m just bored like heck with no idea on what to do. I was bored from my phone, no interest in playing on my laptop, and didn’t feel like getting up to go hangout with Max at N-Tek.

I sighed and Violet not only was annoyed, but so was my sleeping sister. “Stop.” She mumbled. I moved out to the living room with Violet following me and I turned the TV onto Netflix. Why? Because watching the episodes of Max Steel cheers me up even if I’ve seen it over a million times.

  
I then think a little bigger. Netflix didn’t have my favorite episode but YouTube did. I use the remote to type ‘Wrath Of Makino' and I click on part one. I was smiling the entire beginning and silently said _‘Maxino,_ _ **Maxino**_ _.’_

Violet began watching with me and was confused on why I was so giddy when part one ended and immediately clicked on part two. “Why Alyssa?” she asked. “It makes me happy and I kind of, sort of, like seeing people get… corrupted.” I replied.

“You are messed up. Do other humans like this kind of thing?” Violet asked. “Yes… my friend Static got me into it with a writing prompt on the Ninjago Amino. I hurt Zane and then later on during October last year, I was hurting Zane and Kai. Then my corruption obsession grew into other fandoms.” I explained.

“But is it fun watching people go from pure and innocent to corrupted villains?” she asked. “Yeeeesss.” I stretched out. Violet sighs. “You have a problem with that. What would have done, try to let Makino link with you just because you thought it looked cool from a TV show episode?” Violet asks.

A small smile came on my face. Violet literally groans and throws her flippers in the air. Then she pokes me with a flipper. “No. You are not allowed to get yourself corrupted in any way possible. And you will not enjoy other people suffering from corruption. Am I clear?” She asks.

I chuckled and kept smiling at her. “Yes, clear as the weather today.” I said. Violet glares at me with her eye and I broke into laughter. “I’m serious Alyssa. How can we save you if you let it consume you? Tell me what your plan is if that happens.” Violet demands.

“Chill out. I’m not going to get corrupted. But if I even had the chance to do it, I might take it.” I teased. Violet makes an annoyed sound and I stand up. “I think you need to see Steel so you don’t have to worry about my obsession with corrupting characters.” I said.

Violet opens a portal and I’m soon at N-Tek. Max is just training in the holo-sim so I go straight there. I enter it and Max is in the middle of looking at something instead of training.

“So you think you’ll get away with not training by looking at a random place?” I asked. “Nah, its more than that. I feel like something either happened here or will happen. And its not that far from us.” Max says.

“Please tell Alyssa that she shouldn’t obsess over corrupting characters.” Violet whined. “Uh, should I be concerned about this?” Max asked. I smiled but spoke. “Nope. Its just something I like because at least in the end, they’re back to normal. For example, Makino linking with you and all. I really love that episode.” I said.

“Okay, 1) It was horrible being linked with Makino. 2) I don’t know what he made me do because I was a prisoner in my mind. 3) Why do you love the fact that Makino linked with me?” he asked.

“He’s my favorite villain when I first watched the show.” I say swaying. Max groaned. “So because you have some kind of obsession with corrupting people in TV shows, does that mean you’d try to corrupt yourself?” Max asks.

“So basically, yes I would but it depends on how I get corrupted. I would’ve let Makino link with me not only because I’d be curious to know what it’d feel like but, because I simply want to experience as much as I can before you, Steel, Violet, and N-Tek leave.” I say.

“Well, let’s change the mood and do something that doesn’t involve corruption.” Max suggests. “Let’s decorate N-Tek for Christmas then.” I say.

“Forge probably wouldn’t like it but I think it still sounds fun.” Violet says. “Yeah. I just hope that he doesn’t assume it was some kind of prank. I’m still on thin ice with him.” Steel says.

“I’ll ask him if we could decorate one room for Christmas then. He’ll be fine with a room instead of an entire base.” I suggest. A few minutes later, I’m walking back from Forge's office and I had a sour look on my face when I came back to Max, Steel, and Violet.

“I’m guessing he said no?” Max asked calmly. “He clearly would rather us focusing on training and catching the remainder of the bad guys instead of enjoying a fricking holiday. Like seriously, at least he could have said small decorations but he said that this was a base. _‘No one is going to come in here to enjoy the holiday.’_ Ugh!” I vented.

“Now you know how I feel.” Max muttered. I glance over to him. “Yeah, except you and Steel did it to not only learn what he wasn’t telling you but, because you saw things differently. And when it came to the Turbo Star, technically you didn’t need it since it was destroyed after your Turbo blast that literally scared your mom after losing your signal.” I said.

I sat down and groaned. I couldn’t do anything if I was stuck with N-Tek. But I’m only with them on missions and whatnot. So I stand up, take my phone out, and open YouTube to play a certain episode to help me out.

“What you watching?” Max asked. I smiled showing him. “Just something to cheer me up. And I still love Wrath of Makino as my favorite episode of your TV show.” I said. Violet groaned at my response.

“I thought I told you no corruption?” Violet says. “You did but technically I’m just watching my favorite show. And, you can’t do anything to stop me from watching, thinking, or talking about it.” I said with a chuckle.

“Just to be clear, these are events that already happened?” Max asked. I nod. “So I could technically see my entire life since I started generating Turbo Energy and funny moments Steel and I had?” He continued.

“Yep. I just can’t show you Team Turbo because that’s two years after you stopped Morphos.” I said. “Then I guess you should show me these episodes giving Steel and I a recap of our time since we linked.” Max said. “Max Steel binge watch, coming right up!” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	33. Chapter 33: Episode Binge And Prism Concerts

We basically started and I still laugh at the smallest things. I even surprised Max and Steel when I was saying the intro. Violet recorded me trying to do the movements and I didn’t find out until after we got to the last episode of season 1. 

  
“To be honest, I’m kind of surprised at how we looked from another perspective.” Max says. “And how the episodes also let’s its viewers see what the bad guys are planning.” Steel added. 

  
“Its just a normal thing here. But we’ve only just started. Besides, you’ll get to see some of my favorite parts from season 2. Season 1 was cool and all but, Season 2 is where Steel’s comedy really comes out. Especially with Ven-Ghan.” I said. 

  
“Wow, I never thought about it that way.” Max said. “Who wants to see a video I put together of Alyssa during this?” Violet asks. “Are you serious Violet? I don’t like it when people record me without me knowing. That’s a common law that everyone should know.” I say.

  
  
“Do you want to see it still?” she asked. “Later. I think we should move on to my favorite and the other two from the mini season 3. Wrath of Makino, Dawn of Morphos, and Maximum Morphos.” I say. 

  
“And once we finish those, we’ll be at the present time?” Max asks. I nod. “Can we not tempt Alyssa when we get to those three? You still have the Season 2 and she’s already trying to skip it.” Violet says. 

  
“No, I’m just excited is all. Not only because I’m showing someone the episodes but, because I probably wouldn’t have known about this show if my 11 year old cousin hadn’t shown me during the summer before school started this year.” I said. 

  
When we got to stuff like Season 2 episode 5, I looked over to Max and Steel and they could tell that things they did then was amazing. “I still think it would’ve been better if Metal Elementor waiting a little longer just so we could enjoy the victory.” Max says. 

  
Little by little, we watched season 2 and I laughed at moments and Max didn’t even care why I was laughing. He laughed when he had scared Steel in Season 2 episode 19 Definitely Fear The Reaper. 

  
Surely after so many hours of binge watch, I yawned and checked the time. “I need to head out. I’ll see you at school, Max.” I said waving. “See you later.” He replies. 

  
I soon flopped onto my bed and fell asleep just to wake up the next morning. Groaning, I reluctantly got out of bed, got ready for school, started my day walking to my bus stop. 

  
Violet was in belt mode and I had a concert on Friday and Saturday. I was playing _Entrance of the Queen of Sheba_ , _Requiem (The Fifth)_ , and my hardest piece with band and orchestra together _Mad Russians Christmas_. Its basically the nutcracker music. 

  
_Requiem_ and _Mad Russians Christmas_ are both from the Trans Siberian Orchestra. I loved Requiem more because of the part everyone knew from one of Beethoven’s pieces. It was ‘dun dun dun duuuun. Dun dun dun duuun.’ Or in my note form; ‘GGG Eb, FFF D' in the E-Flat major scale. 

  
I get through my classes until I finally get to 5th period so I could play my violin. Grabbing my violin case from the locker room and sitting in my seat in 2nd violin, I began to set up. 

  
Tuning was easy and we did our warmups. I then realized that since Max had chorus, he has to be in the concert. _‘Guess Steel didn’t think this through when he did Max’s schedule.’_ I tell Violet. 

  
_“Oh, why’s that?”_ she asked. _‘Because the concert and its basically tomorrow and Saturday. Hopefully he can sound good because rehearsal on Tuesday showed me that chorus at this school take the class just for the performing arts credit to graduate.’_ I replied. 

  
Once the school day ended, I was carrying my violin home to practice. Technically, I walked until I was sure no one was around so Violet could get me home faster. I set up and began to practice until I got bored from it. 

  
I actually tried to practice for once only because I never do it. I’ll practice in class but that’s usually it. “Are you done yet, Alyssa? Forge called saying you need to train.” Violet says. 

  
“I guess I could try to practice more after training. My life is sooooo packed now. So much to do with so little time.” I complained. “You’ll be fine. We’ll just be going against a hologram of Makino since he’s the toughest you faced.” She says. 

  
I shrugged and packed my violin up and set it next to my backpack. Violet does her thing of opening a portal and I walk through to be at N-Tek. I see Forge and he walks over to me. 

  
“Good, you’re here. We need to test your skills since you started.” Forge says. We walk over to the holo-sim and I stand there waiting for it to start. Violet makes my armor appear and it starts. 

  
I’m running around the simulated Alphalink and my objective was to use everything I learned to defeat Makino and his ultralinks. Every so often, I’d come across an ultralink and I would have to stop and fight. 

  
By the time I got to a giant room, a giant hologram of Makino stood there. I got my blaster and started to shoot him. His attacks were swift but my agility helped me dodge his attacks. 

  
I kept at this for quite some time until Forge turned the simulation off and walked over to me. “You did great. We’ll continue this tomorrow in the evening.” He says. “I can’t. I have my concert tomorrow around that time and Saturday. It’ll have to be Sunday.” I said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	34. Chapter 34: Prism Concert With Extra Turbo

I was sitting on a bench as Forge paced in front of me, talking. “We can’t afford any delays. We need to round up the rest of these madmen so that we can return to Copper Canyon. I need you and Max to be on you’re A game.” He says. 

  
“I’m sorry but, these concerts are a grade. If I don’t go to them, I will get an automatic F for my grade.” I said. “Sir, I can make sure Alyssa gets training in but I can’t guarantee that she might have other plans.” Violet says. 

  
“Fine. At least Max doesn’t have something like this.” Forge says. I gave a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, the concert is orchestra, band, and chorus. And Steel put Max in chorus when his schedule was made.” I said. 

  
“You got to be kidding me. Can Max even sing?” he asked. I shrugged. “Steel has done some stupid things but putting Max in chorus is almost as bad as him faking his betrayal in front of Dredd of all people.” He says. 

  
“I remember that episode. I honestly thought it was funny when Steel did that. And Dredd was in a false sense of security when that happened. I think it was smart.” I said. 

  
“What I’m trying to say is that I need one of you on duty. If both of you are busy, who will protect the people caught in the crossfire?” Forge points out. “I understand. But the plus side is that if one of us are close to where there’s trouble, we can get over there and do hero stuff.” I said. 

  
“Then I’ll see you Sunday for training. Now go enjoy your concert.” Forge says with a smile. I smiled back and Violet took me home via portal. I practice Mad Russians Christmas one last time before going to sleep for the night. 

  
I wake up feeling excited for my concert. I had a day show I had to do because it was early release but also, I got to miss my 6th and 7th periods. But it didn’t stop there. 

  
With Violet’s help, I was able to get to school early so I could practice in the orchestra room when my teacher got to the school. I was ready to perform in this two hour show. 

  
A little later, school ends and I’m still in the orchestra room while we did a full run through of the show before it started at 7pm. I was with some of my friends and with the dress I had to wear, I would use the bit covering my legs and boredly & loosely whack my friends with it. 

  
A few minutes later, its dinnertime around 4-5 and Max comes in and sits with me. “I think you did great during the practice performance.” He says. “Thanks. And you weren’t so bad yourself. You’ll surprise Sydney with a song and she’ll love it. I already see the ship sailing.” I said with a chuckle. 

  
“How about we stick with the present. Besides, you never know when I might try to sing for you.” Max says. “Let’s just eat our pizza and then make sure we’re ready for tonight’s performance.” I said. 

  
My teacher comes in and tells everyone that we were going to start getting into our places. Meaning Max had to go since he was in men’s choir. I smiled and Violet decided to talk in my head. 

  
_“You really need to tell him that you like him. I can tell him if you’re too scared to do it.”_ She says. _‘No! Stop saying stuff like that. And if you really want to see a ship flourish, you need to watch Voltron. Season 8 will be so amazing to watch after this.’_ I said. 

  
“Symphony Orchestra.” Sierra from my orchestra class called out. It had been an hour since I had seen Max but now I get to play my first piece in this concert. 

  
I grab my violin, bow, and music folder. Following everyone else in my class, we went to our placement. The people before us finish and we head onto the stage. The curtains open and we play _Entrance of the Queen of Sheba_. 

  
We finished it and repeated the process for _Requiem (The Fifth)_. After we played Requiem, my orchestra classmates moved to the side as the stage crew set up the chairs for the finale. Symphony Orchestra and Wind Ensemble playing _Mad Russians Christmas_ together. 

  
It was difficult at first but since Wind Ensemble was playing, it covered my terrible playing at the certain parts. Once we finished, chorus, band, and orchestra all came in and we all bowed. 

  
Afterwards, my grandpop came over to me just as Max was coming over. Max had a look that was urgent and I sighed. “What’s wrong, Max?” I asked. 

  
“I saw Naught when I was singing down the aisles. I don’t know why he was here but, he might’ve been here for you.” Max says. “Are you sure you saw him? Someone could’ve resembled him but we’d know if it was actually him if he had attacked.” I said. 

  
“Either way, I’m going to follow him in Turbo Stealth just in case.” He says. “Okay. I’ll just be with my grandpop as I go home and get to sleep.” I said. Max leaves and my grandpop gets a picture of me with my violin and one of the two of us together. 

  
I end the night looking at my phone right before I went to sleep. “You don’t seem tired, Alyssa.” Violet says. “That’s because tomorrow, I’m going to try watching Voltron's last season. And when March 1 rolls around next year, you could take me and some friends to the Voltron universe so we could see them in person!” I say. 

  
“If you really want that then fine. Just don’t be surprised if I take you to another universe before then.” Violet says. “Then it’s a date! I’ll save it on my phone calendar and it’ll be amazing!” I said. I yawned as I lay down on my bed and close my eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	35. Chapter 35: Exams And A Little Blood

“Nothing fun is happening right now.” I groaned as I sat with Max in robotics. 7th period exams were today and that was our chemistry class. “Give it time. I’m sure something fun will happen eventually. I’m just worried if that was Naught I saw at the concert.” Max says.

  
“If it was Naught, why would he observe? You should know him by now! Heck, I probably know all of your enemies better than you or N-Tek.” I say. “Its not like I watched my own show a million times. You’re like obsessed with me.” Max said.

  
I froze and stared at him. “I didn’t mean it like that! Alyssa, please!” he pleaded. “You really are pushing it. I simply love watching things that bring me a smile when I feel down. You don’t know how many times people have put me down.” I said.

  
“And to top it off, I thought I could be friends with you of all people. Clearly, I’ve overdone your stay. Maybe its best you head back to your universe and live out the rest of your life, hmm?” I scoffed.

  
Max was surprised and I thought it was because of what I said but then I realized that we weren’t in the robotics classroom at my school. Instead, we were in Copper Canyon High School sitting next to Sydney, Kirby, and Butch.

  
“Max? Where have you been? And who’s she?” Syd asked. I looked around then let my eyes fall to my belt. Violet wasn’t there and I started to panic. “This is Alyssa. She’s a friend I met while I was gone. It was a family trip and she just so happened to be there when I was exploring.” Max says.

  
** Max POV **

  
I felt like I was dying of embarrassment. Of all people, I had to lie to Sydney. “You must have been something if you bumped into Max. I’m Butch by the way.” Butch says. Alyssa gives a shy wave.

  
“Can you guys excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Alyssa.” I said before pulling her off to a secluded part of the cafeteria. “Did Violet do this to us?” I asked. Alyssa shrugged. “She’s not with me. Someone else must have done it. I just don’t know how long it’ll be until I get back to class. I have freaking exams and I’m in your universe!” Alyssa says.

  
“Calm down. I’m sure you’ll be back in time for your exams. And what do you mean Violet isn’t here?” I ask. “She’s not linked into my belt. Can Steel try contacting Violet or N-Tek?” Alyssa asks.

  
I shrugged. “Right, I forgot about that. Can’t communicate in different universes. If only we had Violet!” Alyssa complained. “Lets just wait this out and maybe we can head to the N-Tek base here and attempt it then.” I suggest.

  
Alyssa nods and we head back to my friends. “Is everything alright, Max?” Syd asks. “Yeah! Totally.” I said quickly. “Ever since you had disappeared Max, there’s been no Max Steel or any of the bad guys.” Kirby says.

  
I give a nervous smile. “Oh, really? Isn’t it a good thing that everything is peaceful for once?” I asked. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I still think Max Steel wouldn’t just abandon us. He’s probably saving more people somewhere else.” Sydney says.

  
Alyssa nudges me and I follow her finger only to groan. “Really?” I groaned. “Because I don’t have Violet, you’ll have to go in alone.” Alyssa whispers to me. I nodded and stood up. “Is something wrong?” Sydney asks.

  
“I need to go to help my grandma with giving her cat German lessons.” I said running out of the cafeteria. “Really? You haven’t made an excuse in a while. Is it because of Alyssa?” Steel asked in my head.

  
“No! Besides, now’s not the time for that.” I said annoyed. I did my thing of ‘Go Turbo' then went outside and I saw Naught and Dredd right there. “Ah, Max Steel. I see UltraViolet isn’t with you. Maybe I can be of use.” Dredd says.

  
His hand behind his back came out holding Violet. “No!” I said. I ran towards him only to be shot back. When I looked back up, Alyssa was in front of me. “Alyssa, get out of here.” I mumbled.

  
“So you think you could send us here and take her huh? Well, you’ve got another thing coming, Dredd.” Alyssa said. “I thought you were in space! Naught!” Dredd says.

  
I get back up and I take a deep breath. “So what’s the plan, Tur-Bro?” Steel asked. “I don’t know, Ro-Bro. We just need to get Violet.” I replied. I hear a cry of pain as I looked up. Alyssa had been hit by Naught.

  
But before I could come over to her, she got up. Her beat up figure stood and her face had the scariest look I’ve ever seen on her. Alyssa literally charges for Naught and dodged his attacks like in training.

  
I went into Turbo Cannon and got a direct hit on Dredd. Violet is dropped and I grab her before Dredd could react. Alyssa was still fighting Naught barehanded and I could see red liquid oozing from her skin.

  
I did Turbo Speed and took her away from Naught as he and Dredd got away. “You should’ve stopped when you started bleeding. Let’s get to the N-Tek base and I’ll bandage you up.” I said. Alyssa gave a weary smile.

  
I fly to the base and set Alyssa down as Steel told me what to grab and where it’d be. After gathering the items, Steel directed me as I cleaned and bandaged her up.

  
“Its very rare that I’d go into a rage like that. I remember when I was younger that if I was hit hard enough, it would trigger. I was always told that I get this crazy face that said ‘I’m going to murder you’ and I really wish I could see it.” Alyssa says. I chuckled softly.

  
“Please don’t run into a fight unless you have your armor from Violet. You could’ve broken something.” I said. “I’m fine though. I just wish I had Violet sooner so I could beat their sorry butts up. Anyways, we should get going so I don’t miss exams.” Alyssa says. I stood up and closed the first aid I had grabbed to patch Alyssa up.

  
“Let’s get going then. If you fail your exams, don’t blame me because I didn’t know that we’d get sent to Copper Canyon and have to fight Dredd and Naught. And I told you I thought I saw Naught at the concert but you didn’t believe me.” I said. Alyssa groans. “Okay sure you were right but, that doesn’t give you bragging rights. I can wipe that cheeky grin off your face in training and you would flinch.” she said.

  
“Who says I would let you touch me during training? I thought you had exams you need to get to so you don’t fail.” I teased. “Watch your mouth, McGrath. I don’t need your sass.” She warned. I smiled as Violet opened a portal back to her school. “I guess you can say I’m becoming fond of you.” I said. We walk through and found ourselves back in robotics.

  
“See, you didn’t need to worry at all. We were gone for a few seconds.” I pointed out. Alyssa huffs in annoyance. “Despite that, you do realize you have to do these exams too, right?” Alyssa asked. “Ah crud. I forgot I’m enrolled here. What’s first then?” I ask. “The order is: 7th period exam today, 1st & 2nd tomorrow, 3rd & 4th the day after, and 5th & 6th on Friday.” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	36. Chapter 36: Can You Stop Making Holes In My Geometry Class!?

**Max POV**

  
I groaned at Alyssa’s list. Two exams in a day for three days!? Then again, it makes sense because winter break is coming up. “Max? Its time to head to our next class. See you in 7th period. We’re in there for two hours.” Alyssa says as she left. “She’s really getting on you. And I thought Sydney or your mom got on you more.” Steel says in my head. “Shush. Lets just hope that this day ends fast so we can get to Uncle Ferrus.” I said.

  
**Alyssa POV**

  
I felt like time sped up since getting back from Copper Canyon. _“Don’t worry Alyssa. You’ll do fine and then we can enjoy your free time for break.”_ Violet said in my head. _‘Its not as easy as it sounds, Violet. I never study for any tests and rely on my memory.’_ I thought to her. I was already in 5th period and I loved the first piece we got for MPA. MPA is a Music Performance Assessment that is every year during February-March. Then most spring concerts are towards the end of April- beginning of May.

  
I’ve been in orchestra since 5th grade. The piece we were given was a slow song called _Flow, My Tears (Lacrimae)_ by John Dowland. It sounded so beautiful when we listened to it and then playing it was easy. After 5th period ended, I breezed through 6th and then I was in 7th and we were taking the first exam before winter break.

  
“Hey Alyssa.” Max says walking up to me from whatever 6th period he had. “Heyo. Are you ready to take an exam not from Thornhill?” I asked. “To be honest, not as ready as you probably are. But I’ll try my best.” he says.

  
I smiled at him. “Lets see who finishes first without speeding through.” I said. “You’re sure to win then. You’re way smarter than me.” He complained. “Everyone just says that when really I hardly even try. I never study so that should be a bonus for those who do.” I said.

  
“How do you hardly try at a test?” He asked. I only shrugged in response. “More or less, I’ll be taking a nap for the remainder of the exam once I finish. I wish I brought a pillow but my creeper jacket should do.” I say.

  
The teacher comes out and holds the door open as we all went inside. Once we began, I checked the time every few minutes. I sigh once I finished my exam and laid my head on my bundled up jacket.

  
Class soon enough is done and exams continue for three more days. On day three and the day before winter break, a certain enemy decided to attack while Max and I were stuck in exams. Teachers were given an email and probably a staff meeting that passes should be limited and all that jazz.

  
I’m just sitting at my desk selecting answers and showing my work. My geometry teacher had a quote in the classroom saying: **“It’s the Process; Not The Answer.”** But in general, I was just working out one of the last few questions when I heard water pounding against the walls.

  
Everyone looked towards the back of the classroom only to see it was pouring outside. A few minutes later, Elementor’s voice was clear as day. “Max Steel and UltraViolet. Show yourselves and this school will be spared.” He called out.

  
I clenched my teeth. I can’t leave until the bell rings and he decides to attack now? I bet Max was in the same thought process as me after hearing that. Leaving not only could get us in trouble but, it’d reveal our identities to those around us.

  
Everyone in my class finally finishes the exam and chills on their phones or chatting with friends. I only the other hand am worried on what to do. Elementor would repeat his demand but with no avail to getting what he wants.

  
So he just punches a hole in the nearest building and it just so happened to have been my class that received the mighty blow. Like before, people scrambled away and I stared Elementor down. _“We need to stop him now! Before anyone gets hurt Alyssa.”_ Violet says in my head.

  
_‘I guess I’ll have to risk my identity to protect everyone right now.’_ I thought back to her. I feel my armor appear and gasps fill the room. “UltraViolet?” someone whispered. “You wanted me Elementor, well I’m here.” I said.

  
I kick him and he stumbles away from the classroom. I look back to my classmates and gave a thumbs up. “I’ll be back for my things once I’m done. Stay safe for now.” I said leaping out of the hole Elementor created.

  
I look around seeing Elementor had disappeared when he was actually above me. I jump out of the way as he slams down where I was previously. “Whatever your need for Max Steel and I, it must be so stupid to just threaten a helpless school full of civilians.” I said.

  
“It was a distraction for someone else.” Elementor said as I felt something surround me. Looking down, I find metal clumped around me and I groan. “Really? Distract me for Metal-Head? You guys seriously need to stop working for people. Maybe N-Tek has a cozy stasis cell that fits your needs.” I taunted.

  
The metal tighten around me and I thought I could die all of a sudden. Metal Elementor forms in front of me and I roll my eyes under my mask. “You and Max Steel might’ve destroyed Master Makino but, you still have to deal with me and my soldiers.” Metal says.

  
And when he meant ‘soldiers' he meant ultralinks he apparently gathered left over from Makino’s armada and stationed them throughout the globe. _‘Now would be a good time to call Max or even N-Tek for backup, Violet.’_ I thought.

  
_“Working on it. Since you guys saved me from Dredd, my systems seemed to be going out of control. Oh no, armor is powering down!”_ Violet says. I felt my skin become exposed to the cool metal and Metal Elementor laughs.

  
“Your ultralink can’t even keep you protected. Omega x273 is made for escape but you use her to defend your pathetic planet. Universe even.” Metal says. I growled but I failed to even get myself free. If this keeps up, I might not be here for Christmas with my family or even protect every universe that can be thought of!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	37. Chapter 37: Hot Chocolate & Max Steel Origins

I struggled but nothing worked. The metal around me tightened and I suppressed my scream of pain only for tears to come out. “Don’t worry, Alyssa. Everything is going to be fine. I’m sure Max and Steel are on their way right now.” Violet says in my head. 

  
‘Do you really think so? The bell is going to ring in a few minutes and he’s probably on the other side of the school, still taking his exam.’ I said. On cue, the bell rings and students are hurrying if they had been close to the scene. 

  
“To think UltraViolet was a petty human that befriended the most powerful ultralink Master Makino has created. I thought you had some power like Max Steel but, I was wrong. You will perish here and now!” Metal Elementor said. 

  
I felt my breath get pushed out and the pain was unbearable. I didn’t want to scream but I ended up doing it. “MAX STEEL!” I said at the top of my lungs. The metal continued to get tighter and I thought I would die right then and there. 

  
A flash of blue appeared and I knew that it was Turbo Speed. “Max!” I breathed. He carefully frees me with Turbo Strength and I collapse to the ground sucking in as much air as I could. 

  
I heard Max fighting but I didn’t look up because I felt so weak. A hand comes down on my shoulder and I looked up to see Max with a worried look on his face. “Are you okay?” he asked. I gave a weak chuckle. 

  
“In a way, we’re more similar than we know. But yes, I’m moderately okay.” I said. “Did he take you from your class or something?” Max asked. “No. But he punched a hole in my geometry classroom. Elementor seriously should’ve waited until after school to attack. And I might’ve transformed in front of my geometry class just to stop Elementor.” I said. 

  
Max picks me up and takes me to get my stuff. I grab my backpack and my violin case and together, we walked to the bus before they started to leave. We sit down and I’m gulping my water bottle down. 

  
“Slow down! You’ll make yourself have to go to the bathroom.” He says. “Maybe that’s what I was trying to do.” I say with a wink. Max shakes his head just as we got to our stop. 

  
We walk a bit until I turned to Max. “You know, I wish I could get you a gift. I just don’t have any money and I’ll be busy with my family. It would make sense to take you back to your universe so you could spend the holidays with your parents. I still have yet to meet your dad, now that I think about it.” I said. 

“That would be nice but if I’m away and you end up getting hurt trying to defend people, I’ll feel bad finding out later on.” He says. “I guess you’re right.” I muttered. 

  
Max takes his arm and pulls me close into a hug. Not only did this surprise me but, I felt like I shouldn’t let him go despite how he should be with Sydney and not me. “Max, I-” he cuts me off with a smile. 

  
“Lets enjoy the holidays together. We are a great team together after all.” He says. My face lit up and I just smile and nod. We get to my apartment and we just hang out a bit. “Hey Max? Do you want some hot chocolate?” I asked. 

  
“Sure. ‘Tis the season, am I right?” He says with a chuckle. I smiled softly but got to work on our hot chocolate. I preferred using milk to bring out the chocolate but I decided to use water because there wasn’t much milk in the fridge. 

  
I hand Max his cup and a candy cane in it. “I’ve heard that hot chocolate and candy canes go well together. Technically I read it in a story by samseaa but that’s besides the point.” I said. 

  
“I don’t understand much of what you said but I think we should watch something while these are hot.” Max says. “My friend Derek told me that he watches The Polar Express movie while drinking hot chocolate. Maybe a Christmas movie could work.” I suggested. 

  
I reach for the remote only to see it disappear. “Violet!” I whine. I look to my right and find Max rubbing his eyes. “Where are we?” He asked. I shrugged. 

  
Violet came out of my belt while Steel came out of Max’s chest. “I’m sorry! I don’t know whats wrong with my abilities but I don’t know how long it’ll be until I can get us back.” Violet says. 

  
“Are you sure you’ll be able to fix the problem without Berto?” I ask. “Steel could help me but we’ll need to be in Max’s backpack while we do it.” She says. “I guess we get to explore this universe until then.” Max says. 

  
I sighed. “First things first, we need to find out where we are by looking for the main character or characters. Once I recognize the character/characters, then I will know where we are.” I said. 

  
We walk around a bit but with no avail, none of the people looked familiar to me. That is, except one. “Max, look at that guy. I think he might be the main character of whatever show or book universe we’re in.” I said to him. 

  
Max nods and we jog over to him just as the guy got in his car. The guy starts to drive away and causing us to run. We continue running until the guy swings his car around and starts towards us. 

  
“Maybe we should have thought this through. Should I go Turbo?” Max asked. I shook my head. “Steel needs to help Violet so you’re gonna have to dive out of the way like now!” I said as we split. 

  
I hear the car motor stop and look up to find the guy looking down at me. “So, why were you and your buddy following me?” He asks. “We’re lost and when I saw you, I thought you could help us.” I squeaked. 

  
The guy helps me up and Max comes over to us. “I’m Josh.” He introduced. “Alyssa and this is my friend Max.” I said. “Alyssa, there’s something up with this place. Like someone wanted us here.” Max says. 

“Is something wrong?” Josh asked. I shook my head until I noticed a familiar symbol. “That’s the N-Tek symbol from the old Max Steel.” I said. “Yeah, my dad is the CEO and I use their extreme sports equipment for competitions.” Josh says. 

  
A smile appeared on my face confusing both Max and Josh. “Whatever you must be thinking has to be about where we are.” Max said. “I guess I was right when I saw you, Josh McGrath.” I said. 

  
Josh starts backing away while Max was trying to comprehend my words. “McGrath? But are you sure that’s his last name?” Max asks. “I don’t know how you know me but I’m going to get going now.” Josh says. 

  
“Wait! I can explain but if you don’t trust us, take us somewhere you know is secure. And Max won’t be allowed to use his powers.” I said. “You can’t be serious! I don’t trust this guy and he probably doesn’t trust us! Alyssa, tell me you have a plan?” Max asked. “Its more of an idea/theory. But welcome to the old Max Steel from 2000.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	38. Chapter 38: Seeing Two Or Double Days Gone?

“Its more of an idea/theory. But welcome to the old Max Steel from 2000.” I said. “I guess you make a good point. Get in and don’t think I won’t have you two leave the car.” Josh says. I nod while Max is just confused. 

  
“You’re telling me that there is another Max Steel?” Max asked. “Not as well known as you in your universe but yes, another and we’re with him.” I said. We drove in silence until I saw a building come into view. 

  
Josh parks the car and signals us to follow him inside. A guy in glasses is at the entrance and Josh greets him. “Hey Berto.” He says. Max looks to Berto and rubbed his eyes. “Hey hermano. Who’s your new friends?” Berto asked. 

  
“I’ll tell you once we get them inside. They seem to know about me.” Josh says. “Actually, I know about you because of a TV show.” I said. Max elbows me and makes a face. “Maybe you shouldn’t have said-” I cut Max off with a small but powerful whack on his arm. 

  
“Maybe you should let me handle this until we can get back.” I said through gritted teeth. “TV show? I wouldn’t have thought I’d be popular.” Josh says. “You are well known from all of the extreme sports competitions you’ve been apart of.” Berto says. 

  
“Max, there you are. Want to head out and who are they?” a girl asked as she came in. “Kat, apparently they know me. Says I’m from a TV show.” Josh says. “Your ego says otherwise. You love being on the screen.” Kat says. 

  
“I’m not sure what I’m seeing. A Kat and Berto that look different from the ones I know?” Max asks. “This is the very show that yours spirited from. You’re the reboot of him.” I say pointing at Josh. 

  
“Since we’re already here, I think its time for you two to spill the beans.” Josh says. I nodded. “Okay to put it simple, Max and I are from different universes and I only got him because my universe was being attacked by an enemy that he fought already.” I said. 

  
“Different universes? Now you’re starting to sound like Berto.” Kat says. “It is scientifically possible. But if you are from different universes, then how did you get here?” Berto asked. 

  
I pulled Violet out of Max’s backpack and showed her to the three. “Steel and I were almost done, Alyssa. And we think we found something Dredd might have done to me when we last saw him.” Violet says. 

  
“What is that?” Josh asked. “Violet is an ultralink. Basically an alien but she and Steel are good. Steel is also a conduit for Max’s Turbo Energy.” I said. “So you tell everything as though you were talking to Forge?” Steel asked coming out of the backpack. 

  
“Pretty much. Is Violet good enough to take us back?” I asked Steel. “For now, she’s good but our Berto will have to do the rest. He did fix me when I scrambled myself trying to find answers from Extroyer's ultralink.” Steel says. 

  
“What’s your Extroyer like? We haven’t seen ours since he was sent to space on the comet Morphosos thanks to Max.” Berto said. “Extroyer stole something from N-Tek and after trying to keep the ultralink Dredd had wanted, the ultralink exploded and embedded itself into Extroyer.” I said. 

  
“Similar to ours but minus the ultralink thing.” Kat says. “I think we should get going. We do have Christmas to worry about.” Violet says as she links into the belt. 

  
Max and I stand next to each other and Violet makes a portal back to my universe. We waved bye and once we were through, we were at N-Tek. Our Berto turned around and saw us. “Where have you guys been? We’ve been trying to contact you guys for two days now.” Berto says. 

  
I did a double take. “We were gone for two days!? That means Christmas is literally tomorrow and Tuesday!” I said. Violet flies over to Berto and sets herself on the table. “Could you check over my software, Berto? Steel tried to help but I don’t think we fixed the actual problem.” Violet says. 

  
“Sure thing. Steel could help out as well.” Berto says. “That leaves Max and I to go do something to pass the time.” I say. “How about you show me that one Christmas movie you were telling me about before we disappeared for two days?” Max suggests. 

  
I shrug but we went to the lounge and we literally watched movies until I decided to change it to us watching YouTube. I even showed Max some videos from Markiplier. “Why does he use curse words?” Max asked. 

  
“It makes it even more funny I guess. I only started watching him because of his Subnautica let’s plays.” I said. Switching to other YouTubers I watched such as Aphmau, Stacyplays, Graser10, Kiingtong, HBomb94, and a bunch of others. 

  
It felt like it was an eternity as we watched stuff just to keep us occupied. We did go from watching things to playing video games but eventually we grew bored of that. We couldn’t train because we’d need Steel and Violet so that was not a thing right now. 

  
Time seemed to slow down and I started to wish we had something to do. Leaving N-Tek wouldn’t be an option for Max because he’d need Steel and I didn’t want to leave because I thought it’d be boring being at my apartment. Then again, it was visitation so I’d get to see my brothers. 

  
“I think we should check on Berto, Steel, and Violet. They’ve taken way longer to fix Violet.” Max says. We walk in and we find the three playing cards. “Are you serious?” I asked. 

  
“We fixed Violet so we decided to play.” Steel says. I groaned but it turned into a yawn. “I think someone needs to go to sleep.” Max says. “I think you should take me home so I can sleep. And let’s say we didn’t know how much time passed if my dad or someone at my apartment asks where I’ve been.” I say. 

  
Max goes ahead and takes me home and I’m greeted with a bunch of Nerf bullets on the floor and more being shot out as I closed the door. One bullet gets me on the cheek and I rub the spot. 

  
My little brothers are shooting Nerf guns that were Christmas gifts and I had to dodge the bullets flying. I get to my room and shut the door just to collapse on my bed. “At least I’ll get to see Morgan soon.” I mumbled to myself falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	39. Chapter 39: Into Ninjago And Hoverboard Feature?

The next day seemed like it was normal. Christmas with my family was fun but now it was Friday and I was going to see my friend Morgan. She was going to sleep over and I was just excited.

  
"But what about Max and Steel?" Violet asked. "This is a girls night. Besides, I need to get away from all this action every now and then. Relax." I said. "Do you even know how to relax?" she asks.

  
"That's Max who can't relax. But relaxing is simple. My favorite ways to relax is playing Minecraft, watching YouTube, and writing stories. Though sleeping is the best relaxing activity there is." I say.

  
"And how exactly is sleeping better?" Violet asked. "It just is. Sleeping passes the time easily and helps you feel better." I said. I finish up what I was doing when I heard a knock on the door.

  
"Violet, belt now!" I said. She links in and then I answer the door to see Morgan. "Morgan!" I say. Morgan and I do our weird friend hug and I lead her to my room. "So what do you want to do first?" I ask.

  
"I dunno." She said. _"Why don't you take her to N-Tek?"_ Violet suggests in my head. _'No, she can't find out about you.'_ I thought. "Lets watch something then. Netflix has Max Steel and all." I said.

  
We came out to the living room and I turn the TV on and went straight to Netflix. I clicked on Max Steel and just as the first episode began playing, Morgan noticed something and read it out loud. 

  
"Present until January 1st." she said. I looked to her and exited the episode to see the very same message and I felt like I was going to explode. **"HOW CAN NETFLIX DO THISSSSS!?"** I whine. Morgan pats my head and I frown at the TV.

  
_"Isn't there another way for you to watch it?"_ Violet asked. _'In a way. But at this rate, Max Steel is just going to be left in the dust forgotten.'_ I tell Violet. "I guess we could go on Plex and watch something there. And I promise I won't take the urge to play the Max Steel movie where Steel says 'Is my mom dangerous?'" I say.

  
Pretty soon, we're watching Spiderman: Homecoming because Morgan hasn't seen it yet and after that, Fetch with Ruff Ruffman. Anyone else remember that show on PBS Kids?

  
It soon gets late and we sit in my room as I wrote a chapter for a story of mine while Morgan played Roblox. _"Come on Alyssa, let's do something fun."_ Violet complained. _'No. We're having fun here, nice and simple.'_ I said.

  
I checked the time and it was already 10pm. But I look to Morgan and smiled. "Want to come with me to get the mail?" I asked. "Sure." She says. We walked out the door and before I knew it, Morgan had started running. "Morgannnnnn." I complain.

  
I started running with her and get to the mailbox first. I use the key to open it only to find nothing. "Rip." I said. "I dropped my phone in the grass when we ran." Morgan panted.

  
It was easy finding it since it was the Samsung Galaxy S8 or S9. You can see the time showing on it and all. Morgan picks up her phone and we walk back to the apartment. But just as I opened the door, Violet pulls a jerk move and we're greeted with a portal that Morgan and I fall into.

  
"VIOLET!" I yelled as we fell. "Sorry! Glitch in the programming?" Violet suggests as my armor formed halfway. "Hold on tight Morgan, this'll be a rough landing." I said getting in front of her. Wind continues to whip by us until I summon what I thought was a hoverboard.

  
"Cool! Since when did we get a hoverboard, Violet?" I asked. Violet came out of my belt and links with the board. "Its my surprise I told you about a while ago. That day I took you to that one universe with the cat guy that saved you. I asked Berto if he could help me get it part of the few things you could use." Violet said.

  
"Then I guess I'll have to thank Berto once you take Morgan and I back." I said. Morgan on the other hand was watching the view until I heard her voice. "Is that Ninjago City?" Morgan asked. I stiffened at the question.

  
I tried to find words but all I managed was "Uh." I sigh just as we landed. "Just a heads up Alyssa, when you use the hoverboard, you can't really summon your weapons. That's the downside to this upgrade." Violet says. She unlinks from the board and back to the belt just as it disappeared. 

  
"Where's Morgan?" I asked Violet looking around. "She was here with us a second ago. How could she disappear so fast for a human?" Violet asked. I only shrugged.

  
I started walking around the city in hopes of finding my friend. "Where the frick could Morgan have gone in Ninjago City? Its like the same size as Copper Canyon, more or less." I said.

  
"What is Ninjago City from exactly?" Violet asked. "Ninjago is a TV show that started in 2011 and season 10 is going to be the best! And Ninjago Legacy but still!" I say excited. "Can you elaborate on what aspect of this show makes it as exciting as you describe it?" she asks.

  
"If I told you Ninjago's entire history, then we won't be able to find Morgan before sunset. If I were Morgan, where in Ninjago would I go first?" I asked myself and Violet. "Could she have gone in search of the main characters of this show?" Violet asked.

  
I smiled. "Maybe. But Violet, you really seem like Zane right now. Maybe I could show you some episodes of Ninjago when we get back. And I'll do it at N-Tek so Max and Steel can watch with us." I say. "I don't think you would worry much but, Look out!" Violet says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	40. Chapter 40: Noodles With A Side Of Elementally Powered Ninja

“Look out!” Violet says. I look up and barely managed to dodge what seemed like giant pieces of a building. “Thanks for the heads up Violet.” I said before feeling some pain erupt from my leg.

  
“It appears you have bruised yourself, punctured your calf, and sprained your ankle.” Violet says. “That can’t be possible. Argh.” I said attempting to get up. Violet then comes out of my belt and tries to push me back down. “If you put weight on your injured leg, it could take weeks or even months for it to heal.” Violet says.

  
“I’ve survived attacks from Dredd, Naught, Extroyer, Elementor, and even Makino. This isn’t as bad as past injuries.” I said trying again to stand. “And a piece from a building will not stop me in trying to find my friend in our favorite show.” I say finally standing.

  
“If you’re going to stand, at least summon crutches to help you out?” Violet asked worried. I sighed but nodded. “If it helps you feel better, then fine.” I said. I thought of crutches and they actually appeared for me. “Built in first aid I guess.” I mumbled.

  
Violet went into the belt and I started walking around seeing if I could find Morgan or even the ninja. I get to Chen's Noodle House and I stop to catch my breath. “Who knew these would be so tiring to use. I’m going to get something to eat.” I say walking inside.

  
“Do you even have money?” Violet asked. “Yes but, its not the kind that Ninjago uses for currency. I’m sure Skylor won’t make such a big deal out of it.” I replied. I find an open booth and sighed in relief I could finally sit. A girl with red hair came over a few seconds later and I smiled knowing it was Skylor.

  
“Hello, what can I get you?” she asked. I look at the menu and I didn’t know much. “I guess plain noodles. And when you bring it over, could I talk to you a little?” I ask. Skylor seemed surprised but nodded. “Thanks.” I said as she left booth.

  
“What makes you think she can help us find your friend?” Violet asked. “Skylor is friends with the ninja. And if we can find the ninja, then we might find Morgan. And Skylor and Kai could see each other because I ship them.” I said.

  
“What do you mean you ship them? I know of two definitions of ship and neither fit your description.” Violet says. “When I ship two people together, it means I think they would be a good couple. RelationSHIP, Violet. Its like I ship you and Steel or how you ship me with Max. Shipping is that fun.” I said.

  
“I think I understand but I believe your food has arrived.” Violet said going quiet. Skylor indeed came over with a bowl of noodles and sat down with me like I asked. “So what exactly did you want to talk about?” Skylor asked.

  
“I can’t find my friend and since you’re friends with the ninja, I was hoping you could help me get to them? I’m not from Ninjago, Skylor.” I say. “I guess me asking how you knew my name is out of the question. But, why the ninja? Can’t you tell the police or something?” she asked.

  
“I figured my friend would try to find the ninja because Kai, Zane, and Cole are her favorite ninja. And I want to make sure we can get back to my universe before sunset.” I explained. Skylor was about to speak again when I heard a familiar rumble outside.

  
“UltraViolet, come out and play with Elementor.” Elementor called out. “Elementor? This just keeps on getting better.” I say sarcastically. “Do you know that thing?” Skylor asked. “He’s an enemy of a hero called Max Steel. Elementor has elemental abilities of five. Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Metal. Much like the elemental abilities you and the ninja possess but much greater than you.” I said.

  
I slide myself out of the booth and just as I almost get to the door, I fall down. Violet immediately comes out while Skylor came over and helped me up. “My hero name is UltraViolet and I need to stop Elementor.” I say.

  
“Alyssa, you aren’t in any condition to fight. Going out there in this state could kill you.” Violet says. “She’s right. I’m sure the ninja can handle that thing out there.” Skylor said. I shook my head.

  
“I don’t want to sit here and be useless. I still have to find Morgan. I’m still going out there.” I declared. I get out of Skylor's hold and exit the building with Skylor and Violet behind me.

  
Elementor turns to see me coming out. “I see you’ve come to your senses and are surrendering?” he asked. I smirked. “Not even close. Every universe in under my protection and for you to come here means I have to get you back to Copper Canyon.” I said.

  
Violet links up and my armor forms fully and my injured leg felt stable. “Until you get healed, your leg will be stabilized like this. Not too tight but also cushioned enough to avoid irritation.” Violet says. “If only you had mentioned that earlier. Let’s get the hoverboard and drive Elementor away from Ninjago City.” I said.

  
I jump onto the hoverboard after summoning it and flew around Elementor before heading away from the city. “If you want me so bad Elementor, come and get me first.” I teased. “UltraViolet, you and your ultralink will be destroyed.” Elementor said, switching to Air Elementor so they can fly.

  
“And what happened to also trying to find Morgan and the ninja?” Violet asked. “If we can get Elementor back to Max’s universe, then we can continue looking for them. But being a hero comes first right now.” I said zooming through the desert with Elementor in pursuit.

  
I stop as Elementor split into five. And before they could attack, a flying ship descended from above and multiple “Ninja-Go!” could be heard. “Looks like the ninja found us. Too bad Max is missing out.” I said letting the hoverboard dissipate and change to my blaster.

  
I land on the ground and began shooting, aiming for the orbs on each Elementor's head. But sooner rather than later, the ninja and I were surrounded by the Elementors. “What are these things? I’ve never seen them in Ninjago before.” Jay says.

  
“They’re called Elementors. And they originate from another universe.” I said. “And who are you?” Kai asked. “For now, UltraViolet. But I’ll explain more once we hit the orbs on their heads. That’s the weak spot.” I said. “I’ll take the rock one. Earth versus Earth.” Cole says.

  
“I guess I’ve got Fire.” Kai says. “Zane and I have Water.” Nya says. “I’ll do Air. Meaning you and Lloyd get Metal.” Jay says. I shrugged and we all went after the Elementor we were assigned. “For us to get Metal Elementor’s orb, you’ll need to do it while I distract him.” I tell Lloyd.

  
“But shouldn’t we work together?” he asked. “I’ve fought him before and its not as easy as the other Elementors. Metal Elementor is a megalink so he’s much stronger than the others who are only ultralinks.” I said. “I didn’t understand much of what you said but I guess we’ll do it your way.” Lloyd says.

  
I run over to Metal Elementor and started taunting him. “Hey Metal-Head! The reason you lost against Max Steel and N-Tek the first time is because of how bad of a general you were with the ultralinks.” I said.

  
“My soldiers aren’t that reliable anyway. And I recall that you couldn’t escape this from last time.” Metal says before I’m covered in metal that lodges me in place. “Ah crud. Violet, can we get out of this?” I asked. “Nope. Metal Elementor is trying to pull the same trick like before.” Violet says. But it isn’t like before. I knew that I could get out but I’d need a certain fire ninja. “Kai! I need you!” I yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	41. Chapter 41: Spinning Out In Turbo & Dark Violet

“Kai!” I yelled. He looks over to me and I could tell he managed to get Fire Elementor’s flame snuffed out. “I need you to melt this metal around me.” I said. “Are you sure about that? Molten metal or even just heated up metal can hurt.” Kai says.

  
“I’m protected in my armor. Just do it so its malleable enough for me to get out.” I said. Kai sighed but he started using his fire to heat up the metal lump. The other ninja seemed to be doing fine but I didn’t know how long they could last against the Elementors.

  
Kai pulls me free and I grabbed my blaster. “Thanks Kai. Now go help the others while I secure Fire Elementor.” I said. “Violet, am I able to get stasis bubbles like what N-Tek has?” I asked. “You should be. Just be careful not to hit the ninja or yourself.” Violet says.

  
“Got it!” I said before my blaster got upgraded to stasis bubble status. Violet links in and I fire away, barely missing Jay and Cole. “Guess _Bruise-Shipping_ almost happened.” I chuckled to myself and Violet.

  
I look to the Elementors that were down and sent bubbles towards them. Each gets encased and then I turned to Metal Elementor. “I’m not a rock and roll fan but, I think its time to try it out on some _heavy Metal_.” I said with a smirk.

  
The ninja cover me as I get in the right position. But last minute, Metal-head somehow pops Air Elementor’s stasis bubble. Air lifts the other stasised Elementors and they just disappear. “Did not expect that to happen.” I mutter.

  
I walk over to the ninja and I could tell they had a billion questions, especially motormouth Jay. “Your tech was amazing! Where can I get that bubble blaster at?” Jay asked. I chuckled.

  
“Sadly, not in this universe. But unless Cyrus Borg can create stasis bubble guns, then you guys wouldn’t have to worry about the bad guys getting away. Unless we’re talking about the Elementors that is.” I answered.

  
The Destiny’s Bounty lands and I followed the ninja onto the deck to find Morgan smiling and waving to us. Violet takes the moment to dematerialize my helmet so my face was revealed.

  
“That was awesome Alyssa! To think we’d get to go to Ninjago like we’d imagine.” Morgan says. “Now that I finally found you, we should get going child. New Year’s Eve is in two days. I want you to be with your family then.” I said.

  
“So you’re her friend? Who’d have thunk it? Heroes in disguise at its finest.” Kai said. “Can we come back one day Alyssa? I had fun here.” Morgan asked. I sighed but nodded. “But the moment we go, we’ll most likely have Lyd and Static as well. All of you must stay close to me or I will drag your favorite ninja(s) around in attempt to find you.” I say.

  
“Wait, so if your friend Morgan is a fan of Kai, Zane, and Cole then does that mean…” Lloyd trails off as I smirked and laughed. “You have the right idea _La-Lloyd_! But don’t get cocky like Kai, because if I bring a friend that is a fan of you, you better believe I’m dragging your behind all over Ninjago.” I say.

  
“As much as I’d like you to teach my brother a lesson in being cocky, you guys should get home. The sun is setting.” Nya says. I nodded and grabbed Morgan's hand. A portal appears in front of us queueing it was time to go.

  
“Next time you come, we’ll give you a proper tour of Ninjago.” Cole says. “Farewell, friends.” Zane says. The other four said cheesy goodbyes and I smiled as I pulled Morgan through and we find ourselves in my bedroom. I looked out the window to see the sun setting and I chuckled.

  
A few days later, I’m sitting on my bed bored out of my mind. I didn’t have Morgan over and I felt like I was at N-Tek too often. I checked everything on my phone and if you thought you could never get bored from your phone or electronics in general, how.

  
Dragging myself to the kitchen, I pull out a small plate and placed two cheese hot dogs down. I put them in the microwave for 45 seconds. Grabbing two hot dog buns, I happily eat the easiest thing I could cook. I’m too lazy to learn how to cook so I take the easy way out.

  
Once I’ve eaten, I got back to my room bored out of my mind. “Are you okay Alyssa?” Violet asked. “Why hasn’t there been any attacks from bad guys in a while?” I moan.

  
“Maybe its because you haven’t had school. You were getting them then.” She says. “Not helping. What would be cool is fighting and evil version of myself. I think since we’re UltraViolet, she’d be Dark Violet. But she wouldn’t have an ultralink.” I said.

  
“What’s the difference if Dark Violet has an ultralink or not?” Violet asked. “Because she’d be helping Makino for one. That’s how I imagine it anyways.” I say. “Working for Makino when he’s been defeated twice now?” Violet asks.

  
“Don’t underestimate the possibility. For all we know, he’ll appear 34 years later in Max’s universe. Of course I’ll remain the age I am because this universe is probably slower than his.” I said. “You’d have to be crazy wanting to bring Makino back though. Like corrupted even.” Violet says.

  
“Yeah. But as tempting as it sounds, I don’t want to fight Makino again. He’s actually scarier in person than on the TV screen.” I say. I lay down on my bed and sighed. It would be cool to see what a corrupted version of myself would do just to help Makino.

  
I close my eyes imagining my Max Steel next generation OCs having to face that. Tachya McGrath, Seth Hayes, Katy Kowalski, Brock Holland, Josh Dredd, Daron Naught, Hyden Winter, and Tonya Xander. In all honesty, Josh and Tachya have actually become my ship instead of Seth and Tachya.

  
As much as I would love Max and Berto become brother in-laws, Josh seems cuter with Tachya to me. Violet then takes the moment to shock me. “Why Violet!?” I ask. “What were you thinking about making you have that weird face?” Violet asked.

  
“Huh? Oh! I was just thinking about characters I made. OCs.” I say. “Okay. Well whenever you finish daydreaming, Max wants us to come over to N-Tek and show us something.” Violet says. I shrugged but nodded. “When will we not be hanging out at N-Tek 24/7?” I mumble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	42. Chapter 42: Bouncing, Bored, & Planet 3

I’m soon at N-Tek and while Max was showing his ‘something,’ I laid on the floor with my eyes closed. “Alyssa? Are you alright?” Max asked. I answered with a big, exhausted sigh. “So you’re tired?” he asked. 

  
“I’m thinking about how bored I am and wanting to get some action. As the ninja would say, ‘Peace is boring.’” I said. You’d think I would be having fun with Max but in reality, unless we’re fighting bad guys. 

“Weren’t you just in Ninjago?” Max asks. I waved him off and sat up. “There’s a difference. I went there, yes. But, I was quoting them. It was the first episode of season one when they said it.” I said. 

  
“What do you want to do then?” Max asks. “Lets go to somewhere fun. Its called Planet 3.” I say. “No space Alyssa!” Violet says. I shook my head. “Its actually not an a planet, it’s a trampoline place. I’ve been there before and its really fun bouncing around.” I said. 

  
Max just shrugs. “I guess as long as we have something fun to do, let’s go.” He says. I smiled and before we went out, Max got the money and I gave Violet the address so she could just take us there by portal. 

  
Once we get there, we get the Planet 3 socks we have to wear and then we started bouncing. I watched as Max even tried out the Slackline. Sadly, he failed and fell into the foam pit. So many foam squares to cushion your fall. 

  
Without realizing it, my heart felt like it was burning as I was jumping. _“You should rest a little, Alyssa.”_ Violet says in my head. I sit for a few minutes and then I went back to jumping. It repeated until Max calls me over. 

  
“Can you take me out in this thing?” Max asked. “I guess I could try it. Though, Steel and Violet are going to be recording so we can watch it later. If we were betting money, I’d say that you won’t get me to budge.” I challenged. 

  
“Quoting me, huh? Ten bucks then.” He says. I smirked. “Game on, McGrath.” I said. We get the foam on a stick thing (apparently they’re called foam rollers) and then we went on the beam. Even though we were evenly matched, I just used one of my feet to trip him a little bit. 

  
Max falls into the foam pit and I smirked. Max looked up to me and smiled. “Guess I owe you ten bucks now.” Max says. After that, we sat for a bit to cool off. I would’ve been enjoying it if Violet wasn’t nagging at me in my skull. 

  
_“Tripping Max just to win is not fair!”_ Violet says. _‘I felt like we had to hurry up so other kids could play. Besides, we’re having fun here.’_ I told her. _“Just tell Max that you cheated and then I’ll shut up.”_ Violet says. _‘I didn’t want to bet money. But because you’re SO insistent, I’ll tell him tomorrow.’_ I replied. 

  
I wait for Violet’s reply but she stays quiet. I stand up and looking towards the dodgeball area, Max was already there. I bounce for a few minutes just until I hear a crashing sound. I turned to the source and saw Extroyer heading straight for me. 

  
I look around to see people trying to get the kids but its hard to walk on trampolines. Max has already sent his clones and Violet materialized my armor. “I wanted to fight bad guys but not where people were.” I said out loud. 

  
“Hey Extroyer! What’s a pussy cat like you doing here? Trying to bounce to the moon I’m guessing.” I called out. “Its none of your business, UltraViolet.” Extroyer says. “Its our business when you hurt civilians.” Max says. 

I use the trampoline I was on to bounce on top of Extroyer. I chuckled as Extroyer growled in frustration. “Another Rodeo on the Extroyer? Don’t mind if I do!” I say with a giggle. “Are you sure doing that now is a good idea?” Max asked. 

  
“UltraViolet is doing the same thing she did at school! I can finally get the scoop I’ve wanted!” someone says. “You know what, let’s get this over with a stasis bubble.” I mutter. “Max, handing you the overgrown cat now.” I called out.

  
I jump down and got my blaster summoned. Max and Extroyer seemed to be barely fighting but then I launched the stasis bubble that engulfed Extroyer. “Since when could you do that?” Max asked. “Since I went to Ninjago's universe.” I replied. 

  
Max pushes the stasised Extroyer to the exit. People make room and once Max was outside, I noticed that there was an N-Tek jump-jet waiting for us. I waved to the people and went outside. 

  
Once I’m outside, Max is standing there watching the jump-jet fly off. “Too bad our fun was interrupted.” Max says. I shrugged. “I guess when we’re having fun, that’s when the enemy strikes. Or when we’re at school.” I said. 

  
We walk through Violet’s portal so we’re in the lounge at N-Tek. I sigh while Max left to train in the holo-sim. “I’m low key waiting for the day I somehow get corrupted and have to fight Max.” I mumbled. 

  
You’d probably think I’d expect Violet to say ‘Why wait!’ but I think its for another time. I lay down on the floor and stare at the ceiling. What’s up? I’m bored and I might just fall asleep to pass the time.   
  


  
Except, I ended up going home and play Minecraft on my laptop. I’m excited for when Hytale is released since I really wanted to make a server for my friends and I. Sighing, I close my laptop and just went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	43. Chapter 43: Spanish & Autobús Identity Reveal

I wake up to bright light. My alarm was going off with my custom ringtones on my music phone. I turned it off and when I saw the time, I just groaned. Getting out of bed, I did my usual routine for every school morning.

  
First, I get up (levantarme) and brush my hair (cepillarme pelo). _[I’m going to stop with the Spanish but that’s what I’m going to add later on. Alyssa and Berto talking in Spanish because why not?]_ After I finish, I grab my backpack and went out the door.

  
Because I kinda overslept my alarms, it was 7:30 am and I wanted to ride the hoverboard to school. Even if its for one day. _“You’ll have to be in UltraViolet mode if you want to access the hoverboard.”_ Violet says. _‘Then put me in it so I can get to school faster for just one day.’_ I thought back to her.

  
Violet sighs but I felt my armor and then I got the hoverboard. I smiled and getting on, I zoom towards my school. Before I could land, someone says my name. “Look, its UltraViolet!” and I immediately landed just in time for the armor to disappear into my regular clothes. _“Maybe stealth mode while you’re flying is a better idea.”_ Violet suggests.

  
I grab my breakfast from the cafeteria and started towards my first period classroom. By the time lunch came around, I felt like I was going to eat a fricking pig. I didn’t eat the breakfast because I add that to the one sandwich I make for lunch. No free lunch and almost out of bread at home.

  
I get to the cafeteria and a group of people were chatting and I recognized one of them from Planet 3. I didn’t know their name but I knew that the story of the Extroyer incident has reached almost every student ear by now.

  
“UltraViolet appears out of no where and starts riding that monster thing like before. I even got video this time.” They said to their friends. “Wait, slow it down and pause it there.” A guy said. I looked over just as I heard the group of students gasp in shock.

  
_“I believe your identity has been revealed. May I delete that video before they post it online?”_ Violet asked in my head. _‘We don’t know for sure if they found out about who UltraViolet was or if it was something else. Besides, our time is almost up. Can we please go to the Voltron universe earlier?’_ I asked Violet.

  
_“Fine. When do you want to go?”_ she asked. I thought about it and smiled. _‘The weekend of my birthday. I turn 16 February 7th so maybe my friends and I can have fun by making it look like the portals are decorations when each one leads to a different universe. So yeah. February 8-9’_ I answered.

  
Lunch ends and I’m back in my class and I see on the board the name of the Spanish song the whole class had to sing as a project. It was called ‘A Qué Hora Te Despiertas.’ I search the lyrics and when I used Google Translate on the lyrics, and realized how short it was. I started to read over the lyrics in their Spanish form just so I knew it and to annoy Violet.

  
“ _¿A qué hora te despiertas?_

_¿A qué hora te levantas?_

  
_¿Qué haces por la mañana?_

_¿Cómo te preparas?_

  
_¿A qué hora te despiertas?_

_¿A qué hora te levantas?_

  
_¿Qué haces por la mañana?_

_¿Cómo te preparas?_

  
_Me levanto rápidamente._

_Me ducho y me afeito._

  
_Me cepillo los dientes y después, me visto._

  
_Mi hermana se viste lentamente por la mañana._

  
_Se pinta las uñas y se arregla el pelo._

  
_¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para prepararte?_

  
_Me preparo rápidamente. ¡Necesito diez minutos!_

  
_¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para prepararte?_

  
_Me preparo rápidamente. ¡Necesito diez minutos!_

  
_¿A qué hora te despiertas? ¿A qué hora te levantas?_

  
_¿Qué haces por la mañana? ¿Cómo te preparas?_

  
_¿A qué hora te despiertas? ¿A qué hora te levantas?_

  
_¿Qué haces por la mañana? ¿Cómo te preparas?”_

  
I said slowly sounding out the words I couldn’t speak. _“Would you stop!? I’m getting a headache trying to translate you. I prefer English, thank you very much.”_ Violet said. _‘¿Tu prefieres ingles?’_ I asked her.

  
“ _STOP!_ ” she complained. Soon, I breeze through my classes and school is just ending. I’m sitting on my bus listening to my music when the bus stops all of a sudden. I look up and even though we weren’t at the first stop, someone special decided to hold us up. _‘Dredd!? But I thought he was in Copper Canyon after Max and I left.’_ I thought to Violet.

  
_“Then let’s stop him.”_ Violet says. _‘Are you crazy? If you get my armor on now, not only will it reveal who UltraViolet is to the public but because fricking Dredd might try to take you from me again.’_ I say. _“Good point. I’ll observe then.”_ Violet says going silent.

  
“A little kitty told me that I would find UltraViolet on here.” Dredd says standing at the front. Because I sit at the front, I’m scared to literally death if he glances at me and remembers from then. Even if he tries to leave me in space, I’ll get back on my feet.

  
Dredd walks down the aisle while the bus driver is calling the police on her phone since Dredd practically destroyed the bus radio system. I then do the stupidest thing ever and I knew that I was going to be scolded for it.

  
Standing up and turning towards Dredd, I take a deep breath. “Hey Dredd, looking for me?” I taunt. He immediately looks at me and he starts to chuckle. “And here I thought you would fly in to save these students with Max Steel.” He says. “You said you wanted me, so I’m here to stop you.” I say.

  
“And you didn’t want people to find out who you were but now you’ve confused me. Armor coming on.” Violet says. The students are all whispering as my armor made it clear that I was going to protect them. “You thought I’d let you repeat what you did back when you tried to figure out who Max Steel was? Here’s the thing, Dredd. This is my universe and I’m going to send you back to yours after this.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	44. Chapter 44: Forge-ing A Little Laser Tag Fun

Dredd blasts me through the roof of the bus and while in midair, I summoned my hoverboard just in time. He bursts out and I can already tell that I needed to stop him with a stasis bubble. But first I had to get him to stay still. 

  
Dredd started to blast me but now that I had the hoverboard, the skies are the limit. I smiled under my mask as I did a loop in the air dodging each blast. I could already tell that Dredd was having none of this. 

  
“If you really want me, then come and get me. Oh wait, I could be a clone and your dense mindset would be fooled like before. Max Steel actually made you think that he was dead.” I teased. He launches himself toward me and I take the moment get my stasis bubble upgrade. 

  
Before he was able to land a punch, I shot out a bubble and he’s engulfed. He starts banging on it and I chuckled. “N-Tek really has some nice stuff. You would know since you helped create it. But time for you to visit N-Tek again.” I said. Dredd continued to try and break free but failed. 

  
I knew that he would break free later but for now, he won’t. I fix the bus and everyone on there were still surprised about me. And that’s how I knew I screwed myself over. Waving to everyone, I watch the bus continue on with its delayed schedule and I got my hoverboard out again. 

  
I practically was out of breath by the time I got to N-Tek and I saw some faces waiting for me at the entrance. I let the N-Tek soldiers take Dredd and I face Forge knowing what he might say. “What were you thinking!?” He practically yelled. 

  
“I know I did the most stupidest thing that even Max can’t surpass. But I did what I had to do to keep everyone safe. Besides, you guys will be leaving soon anyway. Dredd and Extroyer are in custody and all we have left is Toxzon, Naught, and the Elementors.” I said. 

  
I stood there until Max broke the silence. “Hey Uncle Ferrus, my mom is trying to call you in your office. You know how she can be.” He says. I sighed in relief as Forge huffed but left to talk to Molly. Turning to Max, I practically hug him. 

  
“Watch it Alyssa! I don’t need to get closer to Max then I already am.” Steel says. “You really saved me there, Max. I can’t get out of this one but as long as Forge is distracted with something other than me, everything should be fine.” I said. 

  
“What’d you do to upset him anyway? You’re like the princess heroine around here. Knowing about how we do things and all.” He says. “Seriously? As much as I wanted to be a princess when I was younger, I think my dream has already been fulfilled. Meaning the birth of a new one.” I say. 

  
“You still haven’t answered my question.” Max points out. “Apparently Forge found out that I transformed in front of people not only revealing my identity as UltraViolet but did it in front of Dredd. Which I don’t care if he knows cause I could send him away anytime really.” I said bored. 

  
“Oh. Well maybe we should get you out of here before he finishes up with my mom. Its too bad that I’ll be leaving soon.” He says. “Don’t worry. If anything, we’ll keep in touch. I’ll be the one to call you though, because our phones can’t call each other from two different universes. So Violet will be the call operator between us.” I said. 

  
We finally got outside and got away from the base as far as possible and found ourselves at Andretti Thrill Park. I look towards it and smiled towards Max. “We still have money from our preparations?” I asked. He nods. 

  
“Then lets have fun in here! They’ve got Laser Tag, go karts, Andretti 360, a free fall, rock climbing, and more. I’m sure I could also be you at not only laser tag, but Guitar Hero as well.” I said. “What’s Guitar Hero?” Max asked. 

  
“Its an old game that I know of because of my dad. And they probably have some version of Dance Dance Revolution. That was fun when I was little.” I said. “Then I guess you should lead us on. Show me these games from when you were younger.” Max says. 

  
We walked inside and went straight to the counter to get our wristbands. We got two hours of fun so we had to make the most of it. First I took Max over to the arcade area and we did Guitar Hero. I didn’t really do that good but that’s because I’ve only watched my dad do it. 

  
Max on the other hand did amazing. Probably because he played an actual guitar for the Turbofied band he’d done in the Full Metal Racket episode. Then again, Metal Elementor kind of ruined the victory because Max was dressed in a costume of his hero self. 

  
Next week did the go karts. I still felt nervous driving but my first time had been with my cousin Kaylyn. She got me into the Max Steel show anyways and we call each other ‘Turbo Buddy’ because why not. 

  
Max was practically almost screaming when we went on Andretti 360. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked. “Please. My first time on here I went three times until I got a headache. Besides, you should be fine, unless you want to hold my hand when you get scared.” I teased. 

  
And he actually did take my hand into his while we were on the 360. I felt a blush appear on my face but I ignored it. He’s just a friend. I’m not going to pull an Adrien from Miraculous and be like oblivious. Max already likes Sydney and they are one of my OTPs. Getting off, I lead Max to the free fall which is called Drop N Twist Tower. 

  
It gives a really good view of the entire park. You just didn’t know when it would drop you. And Max was definitely surprised when it convulsed as it did the drop. Soon after we get off of that I checked the time between my watch and the wristband. 

  
“We’ve got 45 minutes until our time is up. This is why I wanted to save Laser Tag for last. And for your sake, I’ll be on Team Red while you’re on Team Blue. Its like a Dredd vs Max Steel kind of thing. At least, that’s how Kaylyn and I imagined it together.” I said.

  
We go inside and up the stairs and the laser tag was like near the Guitar Hero game. There were people inside and when Max and I were let in, I grabbed the red one and Max the blue. We’re all let into the room and then it begins. 

  
I got some of the random people but I haven’t gotten Max yet. Its probably because he knows how I am with my shooting. I aim at someone’s chest when my lights went out. I turned around to find Max had gotten me. 

  
He’s already gone by the time I chased him. When I find him again, I shoot and his thing goes off. And that was when the session ended. Everyone heads back to hang up their gear and once Max and I were in the light again, I checked the time between my watch and wristband again and sighed. “Times up. Let’s head out, Max.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	45. Chapter 45: Almost To A Close

We get to the exit door and Max sighs. “Is something wrong? Or is Steel yakking up a storm in your head?” I asked. Max looks to me and his expression was one of sadness. “I really wish that we didn’t have to grow up and just keep having fun everyday.” He says. 

  
We stop and I put a hand on his shoulder. “Max, its part of life. We grow but we also guide the next generation to their future. I’m sure you’ll still have fun, even as a grown up. And for all we know, we might see each other again but you’ll be older and have a child or two. Time can differentiate between universes so, that might be what happens.” I said. 

  
“I guess you’re right. Maybe I’m just overthinking everything. And what makes you think I’ll have children?” he asked. “There’s still more to me that you don’t know yet.” I winked. “There she is! That’s UltraViolet!” a voice said. Before I knew it, people looked over to Max and I. This much attention is my ultimate punishment that Forge couldn’t surpass to give me. 

  
“Max, run.” I said. We’re pretty much running from people who adore the heroes and because they know the identity of one, its becoming chaos for me. Life as a celebrity is what most girls dream of when they’re younger. I might’ve been like that in my younger years but, I’ve come to enjoy the solitude of being invisible. But currently, I’m not as invisible as I want to be. 

  
Max and I finally get to my apartment and we were huffing. I sighed in relief and grabbed a cup for both of us and filled them up with tap water. “Sure you don’t have anything better?” He asked. “Water is better to drink after a run like we did. Unless you’d like to get more attention by going to the Publix next to the apartment complex and buy yourself something.” I said handing him the cup. 

  
“Really laying it thick, aren’t you? I don’t understand why you hate this much attention.” Max says. “The only attention I’d want is for people to read my stories and tell me their favorite moments or something that I could do to improve. Max, the attention I want is very small because I’m not used to crowds upon crowds of people trying to pry themselves into my life. Unless I freely give it out, I’m fine being invisible.” I said. 

  
“You know, the moment Max, Steel, and N-Tek leave, you won’t have to be a hero anymore. You could resign and then no one would worry about you.” Violet says coming out of my belt. “Violet’s right. You’re a hero because of us. If we left, it’ll be like we never existed and you could have the quiet life you had before we came.” Steel says coming out of Max’s chest. 

  
“Is there a way to wipe everyone’s memory of any moment UltraViolet had been part of?” I asked suddenly. “Theoretically, yes. But for that to happen, we’d probably have to get certain chemicals to create something like that.” Steel says. “Why would you think about having no one remember UltraViolet? You’re amazing.” Max says. 

  
“Amazing? UltraViolet is just an alter ego of mine. Just like Max Steel is an alter ego of you. I want people to remember Max Steel. I want to share my imaginations, my creations, with people who could help me grow and improve. I’m not important if all people see is UltraViolet. She just swoops in to save the day and everyone loves her instantly. I want to be important through my hard work and struggles.” I said. 

  
“You can’t just get everything without working. You can’t expect people to do everything for you. Doing everything I did before you came, I can say that I’ve been lazy and not even trying much. The only plus from being with you is my physical exercise has been improved. I hate exercising like most people in any universe. But there are those who have motivation to do things that have helped them succeed in their lives. I still have a long way to go before I can really grow up and improve myself.” I said. 

  
We sat there in silence until I checked the time. “You should probably go. School tomorrow and you don’t want to miss it like you did today.” I said poking Max. “Actually, because I have to leave soon, I’ve been taken out of un-enrolled from your school.” He says. “I guess that makes sense. And I’ll be moving by the time February ends and March begins. I don’t even get to finish my sophomore year at one school.” I said. 

  
Max gets up and Steel links back into his chest and the two leave. I head straight to my room and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. “Violet, why am I so different?” I asked. “Don’t you like being different? It makes you unique and you attract people to you based on what you like or by how you care about others.” Violet says. 

  
“I care about others because I want everyone to be happy honestly. It might sound like a cliché Precure thing but that’s just how I am.” I said. “What’s a Precure?” Violet asked. “Precure are basically heroes but they’re all girls. The English dub for them is called Glitter Force but, that’s dead now. I’ve watched Glitter Force, Glitter Force Doki Doki, Go! Princess Precure, KiraKira☆Precure A LA Mode, Maho Girls Precure, HUGtto Precure, and currently Happiness Charge Precure.” I said. 

  
“How many Precures are there? That seems very excessive for there to be so many.” Violet says. “Let me remind you: different universes, different plots and characters.” I practically spat. “Okay, okay. Don’t need to get upset. I don’t need you to hate me before I leave with Max, Steel, and N-Tek.” She says. 

  
I sighed. “Sorry. I just don’t want you to leave, Violet. You’re like Steel and I’m like Max. The two of us have grown close like siblings and I don’t want to see you go. When they leave, can you please stay with me?” I asked. 

  
“That’ll be up to Forge. Like you guys said before, I’m not like the other ultralinks. I’m kind of the most powerful if I can go to all of these different universes. But I know that there are some things that I don’t have that Steel and the others do. In a way, you and I are very similar in many ways.” Violet says. 

  
“Yin and Yang. They balance each other out and we’re like that. We balance each other out and that’s why we work so well together. You’re my Yang while I’m your Yin.” I say smiling at her. Our story may be coming to a close, but I’m sure we’ll have many more adventures that’ll be part of someone else’s story. And when that one ends, there will be another to take its place. So many universes, so many possible adventures, so many versions of fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	46. Chapter 46: This Is Naught My Day

At school, I swear people stared at me all day. I walk to my 1st period class and once everyone was inside, I felt at least a few eyes on me. In 3rd period, my friend Derek and I were talking while we were doing stuff on Autodesk Inventor.

  
“I’ve been hearing that UltraViolet goes to our school. A superhero going to school trying to blend in with everyone else is amazing.” He says. I lean back in my chair to see Max not having that much fun, not even a smile.

  
I go too far and not only does the chair back bend, I end up falling backwards onto the floor. “Ow.” I said. Max seemed to be by my side in an instant. “Are you okay?” he asked.

  
I shrugged. “Honestly, I forgot about how the chair backs are like that. So it was my fault for the accident.” I said getting up. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be injured when I leave.” He says.

  
I wave him off and by lunch, I felt very self-conscious. “You okay Alyssa?” Derek asked. I nodded but someone came over to the table and was looking at me. “OMG! I can’t believe it really is you, UltraViolet!” she squealed.

  
Derek, sophomore, and Anthony, a freshman, looked to me in question. I just waved my hands and shook my head. “No, I’m not.” I said. But, I heard my voice being played nearby on a video. “Hey Dredd, looking for me?” my taunting voice said.

  
I froze and my expression said it all. “You are UltraViolet! People recorded what happened yesterday on that bus and you were on there. I’m so happy I finally get to meet you in person!” She says. Murmurs began around me as everyone came over to see me.

  
But what gave me the chance to be freed was a certain face that I swore I was going to punch. “So UltraViolet is the same girl that we left in space, hm? I heard that your identity was revealed after you took down Dredd but, you seem like a harmless little girl.” Naught said.

  
I turned to him and everyone watched as I stood up. “I don’t feel like fighting today so you’ll have to wait until Max Steel comes around.” I said as the bell rang for lunch to be over. “I assure you, you won’t escape that easily.” He said going into his battle mode.

  
I groaned. “Get lost Naught. You’re nothing but Dredd’s pet.” I said walking away. But he grabs me by my shirt collar and I struggled as he pulled Violet away from me. “If you don’t want to fight, I’ll just destroy your ultralink then.” Naught says. “Violet!” I said as he threw me hard against the cafeteria wall.

  
“Alyssa!” Violet says as she was forced to watch my demise. I forced myself to my feet when I fell again as pain shot up the same leg that got injured in Ninjago. “Its not over yet. There’s only so much left to do before it ends.” I whispered.

  
I looked up as Naught crushed Violet like a soda can. Tears began to form as I helplessly watched. But when I thought it was over, a flash of blue went past me and kicked Naught’s hand freeing Violet. “Max!” I said.

  
Violet linked to my belt and I felt my leg go numb as it throbbed with bearable pain. But I summoned my blaster with its stasis bubble upgrade and aimed for Naught. I fired and sure enough, he was in the bubble as I fell to the floor with a painful thud.

  
Max was by my side immediately and I looked to him as my vision darkened. “Alyssa? Steel, what do I do?” I heard Max ask. “We need to get her to N-Tek, now! Naught apparently reopened wounds that are still recent. And now she’s slipping into unconsciousness.” Steel said as I blacked out.

  
When I woke up, I felt like someone stuck foam-like things around my arms, legs, and torso. “They were healing just fine from what Violet said happened when Alyssa and her friend Morgan went to Ninjago.” I heard Berto say.

  
“The building did a number on Alyssa and it didn’t make it better when Elementor appeared.” Violet says. “Why wasn’t this brought to my attention sooner? She could’ve been perfectly fine if she had me a look at it.” Berto says.

  
“She didn’t want to worry anyone. Its already bad enough that that has happened and when her identity as UltraViolet was released to the public yesterday, it made things worse for her.” Violet said. “I just hope she’s okay.” Max says.

  
“Her vitals were low. But from the looks of the damage, she’ll have some bruises for about a month.” Steel says. “I think its about time we start wrapping things up here and get back to Copper Canyon. Alyssa is in no condition to fight bad guys.” Forge says.

  
I internally frown but decided I should get up so I could eat at least. Moving my fingers, I slowly brought my hand to my face as I felt slight pain with my movement. I hissed catching everyone’s attention. I opened my eyes as I saw eight eyes staring at me. Forge, Berto, Max, Steel, and Violet gave me an array of expressions to look at.

  
Relieved seemed to be the only one I could identify as one of them spoke. “Why did you engage Naught in front of people?” Forge asked. “I didn’t engage him. He came up to me and took Violet from me because I was just going to walk away back to class. Apparently that cheesed him off and he got all salty. Then he just yeets me into the wall and I was engulfed in fricking pain.” I said. “I won’t even ask what some of those words you just said are. I’ll be in my office packing up.” Forge says. I chuckled as I heard him mutter something. “Yeet? Teenagers these days.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	47. Chapter 47: Stop Acting Like You're Corrupted, Alyssa!

Its been a bit but long story short, we only need to get the Elementors since Toxzon wasn’t that much of a challenge. Even though I feel way better than I did before, I had to wait until Max pinned down Toxzon just to use my stasis bubble upgrade. I really hated this but I said I wanted to still help out. 

  
I’m at school and I have to be assisted by Max just to get to my classes. “Max, I’m fine. Besides, Berto said that I should be better before my birthday. It won’t be fun if I’m injured.” I said. “I really am sorry that I can’t stay long enough for your birthday. But I’ll make it up to you, promise.” He says. 

  
Since we’re in 3rd period, robots were going against each other to get the most points. “Berto would have the best robot if he was in this class.” Max mumbled. “True. But if you’re only saying that because he built CY.T.R.O, I don’t know the rules but I’m pretty sure they have to stay within that size.” I said pointing to the robots. 

  
By the time I got to orchestra in 5th period, I heard a thump. At first, I didn’t know what to expect. But every five minutes, another thump happened. Until finally, I heard a roar. 

  
Not Extroyer-like but definitely not from around here. Looking over at the windows and door that lead to the cafeteria, I saw a green sludge slam down as it made the thumping sound. I knew I was still out of commission but, I still was going to protect people. 

  
“Alyssa come on. Mr. Demeree wants all of us in the bass room.” My friend Isabel said. I shook my head. “I can’t. Sorry.” I said as Violet got my armor on me. I went out the door and giant sludge thing was heading for the gym. 

  
“The wrestling match. What’s this thing trying to accomplish?” I asked myself. I got my hoverboard out and flew up to get a better look at the thing. “Ew, makes me think of Toxzon.” I muttered. “Maybe Toxzon was making this thing before you and Max caught him.” Violet suggests. 

  
I look back towards the chorus room but no sign of Max. I groaned but landed in front of the gymnasium and switched my hoverboard to my blaster. Shooting the thing did nothing so I legit had no idea on how to stop it. 

  
“Max better have a good excuse on why he hasn’t gotten out yet.” I mumbled to Violet. “Maybe something happened to him and Steel since you last saw him.” Violet says. “It was literally two periods ago. What could possibly have happened for him to not be here?” I asked. 

  
Max POV

  
I felt bad about having to leave Alyssa but my universe needed me. I was going to miss her birthday I don’t even know when I’ll see her again. “Don’t worry about it. As long as Violet is with Alyssa, then they could come by anytime.” Steel says in my head. 

  
“I know but, how long will it be until then? 18 years? 34? I know that Alyssa has said that time moves different in each universe so will our universe go faster or slower than this universe.” I said. I’ve been at N-Tek since after lunch when Uncle Ferrus checked me out of school so we can start packing up the base. 

  
I’m carrying bins full of N-Tek weaponry when I saw green goop scurry past me. And since it surprised me, I fell back and groaned in pain. I pushed the bin off of myself and Steel came out of my chest as he scanned for the goop. 

  
“Anything?” I asked. “No. But my guess is that Toxzon might’ve sent it. To where though, I don’t know.” He says. “I hope Uncle Ferrus doesn’t get mad at us for trying to track that thing down. Let’s go Steel.” I said as well went into Turbo Flight mode and searched. 

  
“I don’t see it anywhere.” I said. “I’m picking up activity at the school. Alyssa’s school.” Steel says. “Oh crud. I hope she’s alright.” I said speeding off to the school. Once I’m above, I see a giant green sludge that looks similar to the thing Steel and I saw back at N-Tek. 

  
I could even see Alyssa shooting it but every hole fills back up like nothing happened. “Go Turbo, Cannon!” I said. I curled my body into a ball as I smashed into the thing head to toe. 

  
“Max!” Alyssa says coming over to me. I raised my hand to wave but she smacked it down. “Where were you when this thing showed up?” She asked clearly annoyed. “I’m sorry. Uncle Ferrus checked me out so we can start packing up the base. And that thing most likely came from Toxzon because I almost slipped on it.” I said. 

  
Alyssa huffs but it soon turned into a sigh. “I guess I’m just not ready to give this new life up. Violet will have to go with you and I’ll just return to how it was before.” She says sadly. “I’ll clean this goop up and you head back to class. I’ll see you at your bus stop.” I said. 

  
She nods and soon she’s back inside and I was cleaning. It wasn’t so bad but I felt sad having to leave the school. After a few hours at N-Tek, the packing was almost done. “We should probably head out to meet Alyssa. Her school just got out and she’ll be on her bus.” Steel says. 

  
I gave a slight nod and we left. I was glad that by the time we got there, she was just getting off the bus. She looks up and our eyes meet. Alyssa smiled but it seemed similar to one that Makino would give. 

  
“Is everything alright, Alyssa?” I asked cautiously. “Yep! I’m just thinking about the best thing ever.” She says. “Uh huh. Does that include Makino for some reason?” I asked. She stops and stared at me. “How did you know? Did Violet tell you through Steel?” Alyssa asked. 

  
“No. I could kind of tell by the smile you gave me.” I said. Alyssa chuckles and I started to feel uncomfortable with this. “To be honest Max, Makino is never truly gone. He will always exist in another universe or another reality. Whether we like it or not.” She says. 

  
I slowly backed away from her. “Come on Max. Stop acting like a wimp and let’s get to N-Tek so the packing gets done faster.” Alyssa said. “As long as you quit acting like how you are then. I was just worried when you just smiled at me.” I said. “Guess you’ve never seen this side of me then.” She says with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	48. Chapter 48: Misty Eyes Saying Farewell

Alyssa and I pant after moving a bunch of stuff into one corner of the base. Looking around, I realized that it felt like we were never here in the first place. Violet had a portal open as a stasis cell went through with each captured bad guy. 

  
It took at least 4-5 hours but by the end of it, we were lying on the floor exhausted. “I never want to do that again. I’d rather leave the heavy lifting to my dad.” Alyssa says. I nodded in agreement. 

  
“I guess this means it’s the end, huh?” she asked. I look to her and couldn’t help but feel sad. “We knew this day would come. But maybe we can ask Uncle Ferrus if Violet could stay with you. Then you can visit us anytime.” I said. 

  
Alyssa sighed and I pulled her close into a hug. “Max?” Alyssa asked. “We will still be friends even if we’re in different universes. This was an amazing experience for both of us.” I said. I closed my eyes thinking about everything we’ve done. 

  
Alyssa POV

  
I knew I couldn’t tell him about what will happen so I just let him hug me. I pull away and realized that I was crying. “Alyssa…” Max says. I wipe them away and looked behind Max to see someone coming towards us. Blinking, I notice that it was Jim. 

  
“Hey you two. I heard from Forge that you are a great team together.” He says. “Dad? What are you doing here?” Max asked. “I came for you Max. Its just about time for you to get back in school. Thornhill has been calling every now and then seeing if you were sick or just not going to school.” Jim says. 

  
“Max has been going to my school during the time that he was needed. But I still feel like everything has happened way too fast.” I said. “I’ve gotten a little bit better at math because of Alyssa. And maybe one day, she could play her violin for us if she visits.” Max says. 

  
I chuckled. “Then I guess I’ll need to practice more if I want to play something for you guys. Other than that, this is goodbye.” I say. Max looks down and I put on a smile as Violet came over. “Time to go. Forge wants Max and Steel to do a patrol around Copper Canyon once you get there.” Violet says. 

  
“See you soon, Alyssa.” Max says. He walks with his dad through the portal and soon its just Violet and I in the now empty base. “Alyssa, I- I want you to know that if Forge says I could stay with you, I’ll make your birthday the best one you’ve ever had.” She says. 

  
I feel tears well up in my eyes and Violet comes over to me and I bring her into a hug. “I’ll be waiting for you. And once we’re together for my birthday, we’ll spend as much time as we can together.” I said. 

  
“I’ll take you home before leaving. That way you won’t have to walk a far distance.” Violet says. She opens a portal and stepping through, I find myself in my room. Turning back, I realized that the portal was gone and so was Violet. 

  
I did whatever I could to pass the time but boredom got the best of me and I pulled my sneakers on and went outside. I head over to the small woods/forest that was next to Cumberland Farms and followed the trail to the clearing. 

  
I did the warm ups I usually did in the holo-sim and then used the trees surrounding me as training dummies. I felt really exhausted and I drank my water bottle almost dry. “If Max were here, we’d be giving everything we had into sparring with each other.” I said out loud to myself. 

  
Leaning against a tree, I sigh knowing that I probably won’t see them again. My phone vibrates and that surprised me. “How am I getting notifications when I don’t have wifi on my phone right now? I don’t even have cell service.” I complained. 

  
Reluctantly, I checked it out and I was surprised when I saw the messages from friends that said they were allowed to come over for my birthday. I smiled to myself and went home to take a shower and started planning my birthday thing with my friends. 

  
Since my birthday was February 7th, I decided to do the party on that weekend. I was going to do a half chocolate and half vanilla cake in case some friends preferred one over the other. I was going to make sure that we could play on the Nintendo Switch with Mario Kart. 

  
And then I checked the time realizing that it was late and jumped into the shower. I get out, into my pajamas, and fell asleep on my bed. Morning came around and I groaned when I woke up from my dream. 

  
It was a bunch of memories from everything Max and I had done since this started. And when I got a repeat of Makino talking to me about Violet, I had started to wake up. I didn’t really know what to do without Violet, Steel, or Max around. 

  
No need in saving people. No need to continue training for something that already ended. For the first time, I felt like a blank slate. Nothing to write. Nothing to watch on YouTube. Nothing interesting to play. All I got was blank. 

  
Even rewatching episodes of Max Steel didn’t make me smile. Instead, I’m thinking about how I miss them like its been years since I’ve last seen them. Wrath of Makino didn’t give me the giddy feeling like it usually did whenever I watched it. _‘What happened to me? Everything has gotten so gray since they left. What do I do with all of this free time?’_ I thought. “Hey Alyssa.” A familiar voice says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	49. Chapter 49: Elemental Birthday Adventure

“Hey Alyssa.” I heard a voice say. I turn around and I felt tears come out of my eyes. “VIOLET!” I said. The ultralink gave me a hug and I felt color returning to my world view. In reality, I hadn’t realized that because Violet had been gone, it was already the day before my birthday. 

  
“I managed to get permission to stay with you. Forge turned me down the first few times but he finally said yes so I could shut up.” Violet says. “I don’t even understand how time went by so fast for me. It’s February 6th and I’m going to turn 16 tomorrow. I still haven’t planned out my birthday party fully. What am I going to do Violet?” I whined. 

  
“Why don’t you choose some friends to take with you to some universes? I could take you and 4 friends to any universe for your birthday.” Violet says. My eyes lit up and I frantically nodded. “Yes please! You’re the best Violet!” I said. 

  
“I do what I can. And I told you I would make your birthday the best one ever. Also, I have a surprise for you this weekend.” She says. I smiled and then got right to messaging the four friends that basically knew about me being UltraViolet or something similar. 

  
Skymarie was first to answer and I felt happy. Lyd and Static answered next and I told them that I’ll pick them up from Lyd’s place. And when Morgan said they could, I knew that it was going to be amazing. 

  
I thought of what we’d need and wrote everything down on physical paper and a memo on my phone. Doing it for each universe I planned to take them to, I read over it and smiled. You could never be too prepared. 

  
The next day was me going to school all dressed nice for my birthday. Yin-Yang earrings, yin half of a friendship necklace where Morgan has the yang half, and my outfit being me wearing a dress. 

  
I did everything in my classes that I needed/could do. In both my first and fifth period classes, the class had done the birthday song making me feel even happier. Getting home from school, I find Violet had gotten some macarons from the Miraculous Ladybug universe as a gift. 

  
By the time Saturday came around, I was all ready for this amazing adventure for my birthday party. I got my friends rounded up and Violet opened a portal for all of us to go through. The first universe Violet took us to was… 

  
“Voltron!? I completely forgot I asked you to take me here, Violet.” I said looking around with my friends. I spot Keith and with him Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. “Uh guys? Who are those people over there staring at us?” Hunk asked. 

  
“Don’t worry. I told you all ahead of time about me bringing friends along.” Violet says. “So that’s why you disappeared on Friday. Oof.” I said. “If we’re in Voltron, the question is when are we in it.” Sky says. “Where’s Shiro and Coran?” Morgan asked. 

  
“Shiro is somewhere on the ship but Coran is outside on Altea.” Lance says. “So that means its just a bit after Season 8.” I muttered. “Okay! Time to head out so we can get to the next universe for your birthday.” Violet says. 

  
We say goodbye and we find ourselves in Ninjago. The ninja turned around and I saw there was a cake with my name on it. Zane was holding Cole back from the cake and Lloyd came over. “Happy Birthday Alyssa.” He says. 

  
Before having the cake, we ate lunch which Zane made amazingly. And I chuckled every time Cole reached for the cake, Lyd smacked his hand away. I glance to the side and my eyes landed on a lantern which queued me to get up and place it between Lyd and Cole. 

  
“Alyssaaaaa. Why?” she complained. Static and Morgan started laughing and Lyd picked the lantern up and yeeted it away. “LightBreeze, Lyd. Should’ve expected me to do that.” I said. We finally had the cake and Cole was so satisfied with his slice. 

  
Everyone was having a good time and after the proper tour of Ninjago, we said bye as Violet took us to another universe. “CANAS!” Static says she spots him by other Fire Emblem heroes. It was fun until a little friend came. 

  
“UltraViolet, come out and play.” Fire Elementor says. I get in a defensive position and Violet gets my armor on. “Too bad Max Steel isn’t with you this time. Or those ninja friends of yours. This’ll be easy.” Elementor said. “It doesn’t matter who’s with me but, trying to ruin my birthday is definitely a big NO.” I said summoning my blaster. 

  
“It seems like your new friends can’t help. Let’s turn up the heat, shall we?” Elementor says and a ring of fire surrounds us and I noticed the Fire Emblem heroes getting their weapons out. Elementor makes chunks of earth rise up and hurling towards us. 

  
I shoot at them but they continued to fly at us. I went to shoot again when both F!Robin and M!Robin combined their attacks to reduce the chunks to dirt and pebbles. They high five each other and Lucina came over to me. 

  
She helps me up then asked a question. “What is that creature? Almost looks like something Surtr would send.” She says. I gave a nervous chuckle but Elementor brought me back to reality. “I’ll explain later. But the weakness is the orbs on the head.” I said. 

  
Lucina nods and after watching the Fire Emblem heroes talk, they all seemed ready to fight. Sharena and Alfonse helped group people up and some heroes were placed to protect my friends. I get my hoverboard summoned in place of my blaster and flew up so I could get a vantage point. 

  
Unfortunately, Elementor used Air's ability to bring me closer to him. I tried to get away but nothing worked. The heroes didn’t make any dent on Elementor and I groaned. “Seriously wish Max was here. Ugh!” I said. 

  
I switched back to my blaster and had the stasis bubble upgrade part of it. Being brought closer, I carefully aimed until the orbs were in my view. Pulling the trigger, I put the energy in the stasis bubble on high as it engulfed Elementor. 

  
I heard a few gasps but it was short as I started to fall. Before anyone could do anything, I got my hoverboard back out and landed safely. “I guess we’re gonna have to cut this short. Violet, let’s sent Elementor back the Copper Canyon.” I said. 

  
I carefully rolled Elementor to the portal Violet made and once he went through, I peeked in and saw it was right above Copper Canyon. The portal closes and I turn back to everyone else. “Its about time for us to take your friends back home, Alyssa.” Violet says. I pout but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	50. Chapter 50: Dark Start And Strange Head Voice

Everyone from Fire Emblem waves and I also noticed Static received something from Canas and Lyd with Nephenee. Sky and Morgan were a little surprised but Morgan knew a little bit about Fire Emblem because Static and Lyd would talk about it in the group chat so much. 

  
I get my friends together and we go through the portal ending back up in my living room. Before having to return them to their homes, I just started up the Nintendo Switch and we played Mario Kart. After that, a bit of Roblox because we all had our laptops. 

  
We all had fun but when Violet said that it was time for my friends to go home, I frowned but understood. First I take Lyd and Static back to Lyd's house where I got them. Then Sky at her place and ending it with Morgan. I enjoyed the fun we had especially with Lyd and the lantern. 

  
“So what should we do next?” I asked. “I don’t know. I can’t think of anything else you’d want to do on your birthday.” Violet says. I lay on my bed and thought about what to do. “I guess I could write some stories. Maybe even write about our adventures we had since you and I met.” I said grabbing my phone. 

  
“Are you sure posting about our adventures is a good idea? Won’t it reveal your identity to anyone who reads it?” she asked. I shrugged. “I’d rather have it written down and shared then not.” I said. I check the chat on google hangouts and saw Static had messaged something in it. 

  
**Static:** _Fire_

  
_Emblem_ entor 

  
I laughed and Violet stared at me. “What’s do funny?” She asked. I showed her and she sighed. “I don’t really understand why she did that but I would’ve expected you to make something like that. Why do you like making puns?” Violet asked. 

  
“Puns are fun. And I can get a groan if I time it just right. Like, say I was talking with Max about cheese. I’d say things like ‘Max & Cheese' or ‘Cheesy jokes are really grate' or something else.” I said. 

  
“So you like to annoy people with bad puns? Sounds just like you.” She says. I went ahead and checked my other apps and sighed an hour later. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else we could do? I want to see Max but I’m sure he’s busy.” I said. 

  
“We’ll see him soon. I promise.” Violet says. I smiled and then I heard a voice in my head that wasn’t Violet’s. _“She will come for you.”_ It said. “What?” I ask out loud. “Is everything okay Alyssa?” Violet asked. _“It is important that you let her take control. Everything will become clear when she takes over.”_ And then the strange voice disappeared. 

  
“She? Who’s she?” I questioned. “Maybe you’re hearing things. My scan shows no anomalies but I’d like to know what you apparently heard.” Violet says. I shook my head but tried to process who could be coming. “Can you please stop being silent and tell me already? I’m being blocked from your thoughts like something unlinked us.” Violet says. 

  
_‘Is there really no way to get around this person? And whoever they are, can possess me apparently.’_ I thought. Before I knew it, I felt my eyelids get heavy and fall asleep. Though I was asleep, scenes of destruction flashed before me and I then saw a girl with brown hair with turbo blue highlights and the same blue eyes as Max. 

  
Next to the girl was a boy with brown-black hair and amber eyes. He wore a red shirt and a black jacket reminding me of Dredd. I then heard it from a figure that appeared out of no where. _“You two will fall when he arrives. UltraViolet and Max Steel may have stopped him before but he will always exist somewhere else.”_

  
_“We’ll stop that from happening. She doesn’t deserve this after everything that happened with her. Just leave her and surrender to-”_ the girl is cut off by the figure blasting her and the boy with some kind of dark power.

  
“What is this? Will this happen in the future?” I asked myself. I run over to the girl and everything started to get dark around me. I look down at the girl and I hear her say something. _“Alyssa is counting on us to save her. She must mean that much to my dad if something took control of her.”_ She says. 

  
_“Heading back to N-Tek is our best option. We have to tell them about Makino coming.”_ The boy says as darkness took over. I run in the darkness until I see a light in which caused me to wake with a start. 

  
Violet was already up and my sitting up quick let me hit Violet with my head. She flies into the wall and I rub my forehead. I could hardly remember the dream. Everything seemed so dark that it frustrated me. “Alyssa! Next time you suddenly fall asleep, don’t worry me like you did.” Violet says. 

  
I looked to her confused and I checked the time and saw that it was 3am. “How long was I out?” I asked. “It was 1:26pm when you passed out so, around 14 hours.” She answered. “Seriously!? And no one came in to wake me or need me to do something?” I asked. 

  
“Your dad did come in to check on you but he closed the door when he saw you asleep. But I’m still worried about you. Your heartbeat was going faster than normal and I felt helpless.” Violet says. “I’m okay now but, I wish I could remember my dream. All I can remember is darkness and I think I saw my OC Tachya?” I said. 

  
“Tachya? Are you sure?” Violet asked. I nodded as I pulled up the many pictures of Tachya drawn by multiple people whom I requested from. “She looks pretty. But whose the boy?” She points out. 

  
“That’s Josh. When I came up with my OCs for the Max Steel show, I just so happened to have made Josh, Dredd’s son.” I said. “Why though? Its like you making a character obsessed with Makino or something along those lines.” Violet says. 

  
I shrugged. “Its not like anything bad would happen between Tachya and Josh. Besides, I think I might use your idea for something in the future. And you also made me remember something from the dream.” I said. 

  
“And what did you remember?” She asked. “It had something to do with Makino but I don’t think he’d be able to come back. Literally defeated three times and the third time had me. Unless it has something to do with the weird voice from earlier.” I said. 

  
“Could you please stop being cryptic!? I don’t know how to help you but maybe we should go see Berto soon. He might be able to think of what is happening to you.” Violet says. “Then why don’t we go now before whatever is affecting me is still in its early stages?” I asked. “Its not that easy. We’ll need to wait for more signs.” Violet says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	51. Chapter 51: I Know Something You Don't, Violet

“If I’m being cryptic, why are you being cryptic about us not going now? Are you scared of knowing now and you think waiting for more ‘signs’ will be way better!?” I practically yelled. “Berto is bound to be busy right now and besides, none of your vitals have spiked into dangerous zones yet.” Violet says.

  
I felt anger just surging through me but my dad’s voice caught me off guard. “Keep it down Alyssa. There are other people sleeping still.” He says. I blinked and I started to feel confused. “Why did I get angry all of a sudden?” I asked.

  
“I don’t know but, you should try to control your emotions before someone gets hurt.” Violet says. I laid back down on my bed and sighed. It was like I was losing control of myself. As though all I could suddenly think about was to hurt Max.

  
_“Do not worry about your friends. You will be helping them once she gains control. Full control.”_ The same strange voice says. _“Let her feel your emotions. She grows nearer every day, hour, minute, and second.”_

  
“You know, maybe we should call Max. Just so you won’t have to worry about not seeing him.” Violet suggests. “Don’t bring that back after I’ve told you that its him and Sydney. Not him and I.” I said.

  
I listened as the dialing and ringing went off as Violet called Max. The ringing stops and a voice is starts talking. “Alyssa?” Max asked. “Hey Max. Uh, its been a while huh?” I asked. “Yeah. Its has been a while since I heard from you.” He says.

  
“Yeah. Violet gave me a good birthday like she promised.” I said. “Oh really?” Max asked. “Yeah. Maybe you could come visit me.” I suggested. “Sorry, we’ve got our own problem right now with Dredd. But you could always visit with Violet anytime.” Max says.

  
“Yeah, that’s true.” I said. “Just let me know.” Max says. “Okay, see you soon.” I said. “Okay, bye.” Max says hanging up. I sighed and looked to Violet bored. “Feel any better?” She asked. I shrugged. “In all honesty, I want to go see Max now.” I said.

  
“Not yet. Besides, we’ve still got stuff we girls can do.” Violet says. “Don’t you mean girl and ultralink?” I ask with a chuckle. “Ugh, you know what I mean. Just no negative thoughts.” She says. I hold my hands up in defense.

  
“Who said anything about negative thoughts? Unless you’re thinking that negative things might affect my weird condition, I’m pretty sure something big is going to happen. And I think I already have an idea of what it is.” I say.

  
“If you know, then why haven’t you brought it up? Why now?” Violet asked. “Many key points. But, I can’t reveal it just yet. I know how people are with spoilers and I won’t even give you a snippet of my knowledge.” I said.

  
“Arguing with you gets me nowhere so I guess I’ll go ahead and do something important. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Violet says leaving via portal. I sighed in relief knowing that she left. Probably to tell Max what was ‘happening’ when really, everything was planned from the beginning.

  
I went to my Wattpad and reread the chapters I worked so hard on for weeks after starting in September of 2018. Stories in my head becoming more than that for others to read. I felt proud of the trilogy that I won’t even tell Violet about until I fell like the time it right.

  
_“So, you’re saying you know who I am?”_ a strange female voice asked in my head. “Yep. But you could’ve timed it better but I guess things have to speed up.” I said. _“Interesting. So you planned to let me in? But don’t you care about your friends?”_ it asked.

  
“It won’t be me hurting them exactly. But when Violet gets back, I think you should try to activate some dream thing connecting me to someone else. Just to make your entrance grand.” I said. _“I showed you something already, right? And you want me to do it again, even if it means you could be put into a coma?”_ the voice asks.

  
“I’m sure you’ve looked through my memories and found my love for corruption, right?” I asked. _“I don’t have access to your memories. But I can control the rest of you. But what would my name be to everyone else?”_ it asked. “You’ll know when the time comes. Besides, if you are the villain version of UltraViolet, then I’m sure you can figure it out from there.” I said.

  
_“I believe I will remain quiet until you give me the okay. Once you do, do not try to break free. And I would like to know my main purpose for my summoning.”_ The voice says. “Simple. Bring the one being back and you serve them to see the destruction and all that junk.” I replied.

  
_“Very well. I will be back soon.”_ It says disappearing. “Guess I’ve got a lot of time to kill. Maybe some Pokemon Let’s Go Pikachu on the Nintendo Switch. I don’t know Pokemon that well but I’ll give it a shot.” I said to myself. I pay for a few hours until Violet came back.

  
“I’m glad nothing happened while I was gone. We might leave soon because from what I was told, I needed to bring you in asap for a checkup.” Violet says. I paused my game and smiled towards her. _‘Little do you know, you’re only helping this go even faster Violet.’_ I thought.

  
“A checkup? I’m not sick and I’m sure that I was just lucid dreaming. I’ve been listening to subliminals on YouTube recently so maybe that had something to do with it.” I said. “No. That is not random internet stuff causing this to you. I’ve know you for a while now and I know how you are. That isn’t you.” Violet says.

  
I groaned. “Even if you think its not internet stuff or whatever, you can’t stop me from doing stuff I love. You can’t stop my love for corrupting and hurting characters such as the ninja in my stories. And if anything, you can’t stop me if I were corrupted.” I said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	52. Chapter 52: He's Back And You Can't Stop Dark Violet

Violet’s POV

  
I watched Alyssa as I tried to comprehend what she was doing. I knew she was playing a game but because of our link being blocked, I couldn’t hear her thoughts like used to. And when she said that she knew what was going to happen earlier, I did get a bad feeling from her.

  
“Can you please stop acting like this? You’re starting to worry me.” I said. I flew over to her and Alyssa just shrugged like nothing happened and continued her game. I groaned but then she spoke after an hour of playing.

  
“Look. If you are so concerned about me like you were some mom, then why don’t you just take me now, hm? Easier for you to relax knowing that I’m in good hands.” Alyssa said. I almost fell for it but when she turned the game off and started walking to her room, I realized that she was going to sleep for school.

  
I went after her and I linked into the belt as she got into bed to sleep. But when I opened my eye in the dream, I saw Alyssa next to me but just a few feet away, I saw another girl, and Alyssa smiled. The girl turned around and I was surprised that she looked just like Max.

  
“Who are you two?” she asked. “Don’t worry Tachya. I’m sure you’d know us because of your father.” Alyssa said. “That’s way too creepy for comfort. Besides, I still want to know what you’ve got planned.” I said. “So you’re Violet, I’m guessing?” Tachya asked.

  
“Yep. Steel said that he thought you were listening in on our conversation. Are you okay from what happened at the dance?” I asked. Tachya nods her head then looks to Alyssa. “So if that’s Violet, then you’re Alyssa. My dad got a call from you a while ago.” Tachya says.

  
“That’s just how it is. Talking to old friends and making new friends. But, you two realize that we’re only dreaming, right?” Alyssa asked. I look between Alyssa and Tachya and then I heard a voice along with something familiar. “You all are here for a reason. And I’ve made it clear to one of you but, I will begin the process.” The voice says.

  
The three of us see a bright light and someone steps out of it. Once the light faded, I realized who it was: Makino. Tachya seemed scared but I linked into Alyssa’s belt and got her armor on. “Who is that?” Tachya asked. “Makino.” Alyssa answered before charging in.

  
Before I knew it, Alyssa suddenly stops and I come out of the link. “Why did you stop?” I asked. I poked her but nothing happened. “The famous UltraViolet is taken down by this new servant of mine? No matter. Max Steel is next.” Makino says.

  
I fly towards Tachya and I watched as just as something happened to Alyssa. She laughs and when she turned around, her eyes weren’t blue but violet. I didn’t know how to react but I blocked Tachya from Alyssa and Makino.

  
“Omega x273, you still protect even when your host is put against you. And the little human behind you will meet the same fate.” Makino says. “Tachya, you need to wake up. I’ll meet you in your universe and we need to tell N-Tek immediately.” I said.

  
“But, how can we fight my dad’s friend? I don’t even have training to fight with my Turbo Energy.” Tachya says. “All that matters is getting you to safety. Now wake up.” I said giving her a zap. Her figure disappears and I let myself wake up to find that I was already in Copper Canyon. I didn’t see Alyssa anywhere but I flew straight to N-Tek.

  
I get there and I see Berto first. “Berto!” I said. He turns around and faces me. “¿Que pasa, Violet? And is Alyssa alright?” he asked. “That’s why I’m here. She got corrupted somehow.” I said. “Are you sure she wasn’t pretending? I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t let something like that happen to herself.” Berto says.

  
“Tachya, wait up! Tachya!” Max’s voice shouted as Tachya came into the room Berto and I were in. “You’re here! Did anything happen after I woke up?” Tachya asked. “No. I left a few seconds after you but I still can’t believe this happened to Alyssa. And that Makino is back.” I said.

  
“Makino?” Max echoed slowing to a stop next to his daughter. “What happened exactly?” Steel asked. “I’ll show you. I just feel like I could’ve done something to prevent this.” I said letting Berto connect me to the computer. Even watching it again, made me hate myself more.

  
When it ended, Steel came over to me and pulled me into a hug. “So what we just watched was a realistic dream that corrupted Alyssa and brought Makino back again? Can’t he just stay dead and let Steel and I have a break?” Max complained. “Dad, we’ll get her back. Besides, who is Makino? I feel like Thornhill mentioned that name before at school during some history of Copper Canyon thing.” Tachya says.

  
“Makino is the first ultralink and all he does is absorb and expands.” Steel explained. “Last time we saw him was back in Alyssa’s universe when we destroyed him for the third time. Seems very boring fighting the same bad guy multiple times.” Max says.

  
“But this time, Alyssa is with him and with her knowledge on you two plus everyone else, she’s going to add challenges this time.” Berto adds. “So the real enemy is whoever is possessing Alyssa and bringing Makino back.” I conclude. I watch as everyone’s faces turn into worried frowns.

  
“Does this also mean that I’ll finally get to start training?” Tachya asked. Max sighs but I gave a soft chuckle. “Yes.” He answers. “I love how she wants to train and is the opposite of Alyssa when she first started training.” I said. “Tachya kind of needs it after what happened with my father.” A voice said.

  
I looked in the general direction and was surprised to see he looked just as Alyssa had shown with the pictures. “What are you doing here, Josh?” Tachya asked. “Two things. One, I need a place to stay. And two, check the news. I’ve never seen this person before.” Josh says.

  
Berto changes the screen to the news and sure enough, I saw Alyssa there causing destruction. “Copper Canyon is under attack by this new super villain who calls herself Dark Violet. Civilians are to stay indoors until Max Steel stops her.” The news guy says. “I’ve got to go. Steel, come on!” Max says running out. “I’ll send CY.T.R.O to back you up.” Berto says. I stare at the image of Alyssa and all I felt was sadness.

  
“I really should help my dad!” Tachya says. “You can’t. Why don’t you go to the holo-sim and Violet supervises your training.” Berto suggests. Tachya groans but I followed her to the holo-sim and started it up. As Tachya did each training simulation, I noticed her style almost looked like Alyssa’s. I just wish I could’ve stopped this from happening.

  
_**The End, For Now…**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	53. A/N

If you've made it to the end of this story, I'm proud of you. But this storyline isn't over yet. Book 2 is already out and I bet every one of you guys who read _**Chapter 52:**_ _He's Back And You Can't Stop Dark Violet_ , you'll want to see what happens to Alyssa and if she'll be saved or if Dark Violet will continue possessing her. Read **_Tachya's Story_** to find out what happens!  
  


-ItsLavender {Alyssa}


	54. Universal Chaos Amino!!

Come join me as we explore the different realities, universes, and dimensions that exist. Want to meet Alyssa, Violet, and all your favorite characters? You can request a short story featuring your OCs meeting them now on the Side Stories Book on all the platforms I post on.

[Universal Chaos Amino!!](http://aminoapps.com/c/UniversalChaos)

**Author's Note:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa  
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ  
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)  
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver  
> Description:  
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


End file.
